Avenue Q (Toonwriter's fan fiction series)
Avenue Q is a series based on the musical of the same name, and just like that, it is a parody of PBS's Sesame Street. The series begins after a film based on the musical, which takes place after. The series also takes place after Meet the Feebles and The Happytime Murders, and it features characters from those two films, and various other shows (mostly those types with puppets). Whenever there is a skit, a song, and/or a scene that is explicit, the episode would be interrupted with a character stating a warning that if they are a child or immature, they should not watch the scene. Characters ✍ = Needs some major designing help (in terms of not being just a recolor, another item, etc.) �� = Villain(s) �� = Gains superpowers after being affected by the explosion from the meteor crash ⚰️ = Character to be killed off ⛓️ = Villain(s) to be arrested �� = Character(s) to be rehabilitated Puppet characters *Princeton: Young, optimistic, naive, somewhat lost and lonely. Slightly more cynical than his stage self.�� *Kate Monster: Sweet, caring, wholesome, lovable, and strong-willed. More tomboyish and goofy than her stage self.�� *Nicky: Lazy, emotional, mischievous, clueless, occasionally annoying, but still nice. He owns a marijuana dispensary, but he still has to follow the "don't get high off your own supply" rule. Trekkie Monster is his favorite customer (cause if Trekkie gets high he gets the munchies).�� *Rod: Cranky, bothered, insecure, but still friendly and intelligent. Still a Republican supporter, but hates Donald Trump.�� *Ricky: Bulky, tough, laid-back. He looks exactly like Nicky. Married to Rod Periwinkle.�� *Trekkie Monster: Reclusive, perverted, sometimes rude, but still hilarious. Still obsessed with Internet pornography.�� *Lucy the Slut: Beautiful, sensuous, at times prone to orgasms. Always seen barefoot, but doesn't hinder her sexiness. Since she became a born-again Christian, she and Kate have been living together in the same apartment.�� *Julian (formerly known as the Newcomer, named after the Julliard School of Music)�� Shy, nervous, awkward, nerdy, resembles Princeton to the point people mistake the two for one another. *The Bad Idea Bears: Enthusiastic, manipulative, adorable, secretive, bad role models. Always devising terrible schemes. When Fizzie and Fuzzie first met Annie and Manny, they easily befriended them, as the two brown bears also give bad ideas to many folks. With that, the duo became a quartet.������ **Fizzie Bear: The yellow female one. **Fuzzie Bear: The blue male one. **Annie Bear: The brown female one. **Manny Bear: The brown male one. *Mrs. Lavinia Thistletwat: Ruthless, greedy, manipulative, short-tempered. Think the principal from Matilda, but less violent.���� *Hillary Clinton *Mitt Romney *Donald Trump��⛓️ *Mike Pence��⛓️ *Cinderelmo: The Elmo of Avenue Q; Princeton & Kate Monster's adopted son; Identical twin lookalike of Elmo- Like Prince and the Pauper, except both Elmo and Cinderelmo are common.�� *Ginger: Princeton & Kate Monster's adopted daughter, and Cinderelmo's adopted older sister.�� *Kieran: Princeton & Kate Monster's adopted son, and Cinderelmo and Ginger's adopted oldest brother. Kieran loves video games as much as he loves the color red. He is an advocate of Asperger's syndrome, and despite being an adult, he is a child at heart, making him easily get along with practically every kid out there. He completely dislikes racism towards puppets, being as he was involved in a tragic accident where some puppet haters killed his parents and siblings some time ago before the puppet ban was lifted thanks to the Happytime Murder case being solved. He's also sensitive about his family, because one time, when he was with a previous family, a bully in that family insulted his late mother, calling her "a stupid monster bitch". Enraged at that, Kieran attacked that bully, but the bully's mother took his side, helped him to subdue, punch, and beat Kieran, and lock him up in the room before sending him back to the orphanage. Ever since then, Kieran thought no family would ever love him. That was before he even met Princeton and Kate Monster and got adopted by them with Cinderelmo and Ginger.�� *Trumplet: A living and talking Blue Elephant Cuddleuppet; Cinderelmo's living and talking beloved blanket friend. At first, only Cinderelmo, Ginger and Kieran, along with their pets, know about him talking. But it wasn't long before everyone knows about him.�� *Excalibird (Avenue Q OC; The Big Bird of Avenue Q; like the Blue Bird of Happiness in "Follow That Bird")�� *Barnaby Snufflestiltskin (Avenue Q OC; A red-furred Snuffleupagus with black spots; the Snuffy of Avenue Q)�� *Tilly Snufflestiltskin (Avenue Q OC; Barnaby's little sister; the Alice of Avenue Q. Unlike Alice, Tilly can talk more.)�� *Cookie Marshal (Avenue Q OC; The Cookie Monster of Avenue Q, an officer of the law; courtesy of "Cookie Monster" from Cartoon Network's "MAD's" Cookie Blue)�� *Alys (Avenue Q OC; The Abby Cadabby of Avenue Q; A goth version of Abby in the same clothes as Alice, Ala Abby in Wonderland/American McGee's Alice)�� *Angelita (Avenue Q OC; The Rosita of Avenue Q)�� *Evan (Avenue Q OC; A blue-furred Elmo lookalike. No relation to Elmo or Cinderelmo, but a best friend to the latter and a bunch of other kids in Avenue Q.)�� *Snugly: One of Trevor's pets; A red baby worm. He's called Snugly because he loves to snuggle friendly folks affectionately.�� *Wiggly: Snugly's brother and another one of Trevor's pets; A green baby worm. He's called that because he loves to wiggle in place when it comes to exercising.�� *Joan (Avenue Q OC; The Zoe of Avenue Q)�� *Henry Monster (Avenue Q OC; The Herry Monster of Avenue Q)�� *Terry (Avenue Q OC; The Telly of Avenue Q)�� *Russell: The Grover of Avenue Q. As a result of the radioactive meteor crashing into Avenue Q, he's given superpowers equal to those of Superman, making him have the ability to become Super Russell, the Super Grover of Avenue Q, but very competent.�� *Alcindor von Count (Avenue Q OC; The Count of Avenue Q)�� *Franco (Avenue Q OC; The Frazzle of Avenue Q)�� *Bradley�� *Lauren: A perky and sexy cheerleader. She despises bullies and racism towards puppets, which was why she desired to be the new head of the cheerleading club. Thanks to her newfound superpowers from the radioactive meteor, she was granted the wish to take down her tormentors.�� *Scott�� *Columbus�� *Braden�� *Harvey�� *Cory�� *Adel Philomena: Also known as Adel Fee; Princeton's sister.�� *Yolanda�� *Colleen�� *Darla�� *Harriet�� *Penelope�� *Trevor the Grouch: The only Grouch that always shows kindness. Trevor was cast out from his family for being nice, and the grouch handbook says "Article 12, section 3: A Grouch shall never admit to being nice or helpful, as it contrasts to their morals." Trevor is friends with almost everyone, but he does not like bad people like the Bad Idea Bears, Gordon the Gecko or others. He loves trash, yet he also likes things normal people do, and he does not want to see a dirty, polluted environment enveloping the whole world, so he would rather see litter all thrown away inside trash cans like his. Ever since he had a trash can of his own, he made it a luxurious home for him. Trevor sees Dead End Grouch as a major nemesis. Courtesy of and recycled from the White Oscar the Grouch from Elmo's Coloring Book.�� *Pot Cookie Monster: A green-furred monster that loves pot and cookies, especially when they're together as pot cookies.�� *Dorito Monster: A red-furred monster who loves to eat Doritos, especially nacho cheese-flavored.�� *Sam the Mini Yeti: Also known as Sammy to his friends, he is a puppet yeti formerly from Antarctica. He is an actor, a singer, a critic and an advocate of puppet rights and autism. Sam sometimes acts like a monkey, his favorite food being bananas and can sometimes groom himself like one. He dislikes sugar, being that it's cocaine to puppets.�� *Justine: A waitress and stripper who works at the Around the Clock Café. When she first met Sam the Mini Yeti, the two fell in love. She loves bondage and tickling. She always wears a swimsuit as undergarments.�� *David Red: David Red likes being himself (despite that he can be dopey sometimes), he really likes eating anything with mint or peppermint flavor, he also really likes the Lincoln car brand. His voice is like a cross between Patrick Star and Mr. Mackey.�� *ALF: ALF is an alien from the planet Melmac who has arrived on planet Earth. ALF's real name is Gordon Shumway, but he was given the nickname "ALF" (an acronym for "Alien Life Form"), by Willie Tanner in the pilot episode of his former series. ALF was born on October 28, 1756, on the Lower East Side of the planet. He is troublesome, sarcastic, and cynical. ALF is generally regarded as one of the only Melmacians to survive his home planet's cataclysm. As his species does, he considers cats a delicacy. ALF moved to Avenue Q because he was despaired in not only having his classic series left on a cliffhanger, but his planned reboot series announced by Warner Bros. was canceled. In Avenue Q, he became friends with almost everyone but the villains. Nowadays, ALF swore off eating cats, even though it is part of the Melmacian diet, but he still tried to eat Henry and Mr. Pants. He currently lives with a new family; Rodrigo and Kandy, and he and Scamp get along really well.�� *Sherman the Frog: Kermit the Frog's cousin! He is a yellow jungle frog with a red collar. While he is almost exactly like Kermit in terms of personality, Sherman finds Spamela completely sexy.�� *Spamela Hamderson: Formerly from the Muppets; A parody of Pamela Anderson's character on Baywatch. Now she is a bisexual sex symbol with a fetish for being wet and messy in almost any substances (especially mud, being a pig). She does it for the Internet as a way to make a living, and she loves it. Even so, she is in love with Sherman the Frog, and it wasn't long until the two started a relationship.�� *The Dirty Hippie Jam Band: The Electric Mayhem of Avenue Q. **Jackpot Jake: The Dr. Teeth of Avenue Q. **Ron "Fingers" Frierson: The Floyd of Avenue Q. **Janet: The Janice of Avenue Q. **Virginia: Another female guitarist. **Mon-starr: The Animal of Avenue Q. *Gordon the Gecko (Technical Avenue Q OC; courtesy of a Robot Chicken segment)���� *Dead End Grouch: An evil grouch with the ability to turn into a feral, Blanka-like monster when he gets really angry. He got that ability after pledging to the devil. Ever since then, he became loyal to Bletchinator, loving his grouchiness. Being a lover of all things disgusting, he is the only being other than Trekkie Monster to inhumanely love and masturbate to the infamous "2 Girls 1 Cup" video.���� *Kute: An evil mutant clone of Elmo with the powers of a devil. He became one of Bletchinator's loyal bodyguards after his creation. He became a Deadite thanks to the Necronomicon to completely show the devil in him.(Avenue Q OC)���� *Smokey the Bear (Semi-Avenue Q OC)�� *McGruff the Crime Dog (Semi-Avenue Q OC)�� *Scruff (Semi-Avenue Q OC)�� *Cookie Mongoloid: The Cookie Mongoloid is the blue and black sheep of the family that spawned that more famous cookie fanatic, Cookie Monster. Growing up in the shadow of his beloved cousin, watching the lovable good-natured monster rise effortlessly to stardom, the maladjusted Cookie Mongoloid grew despondent and bitter... Living in San Francisco's wretched skid row 6th Street on a diet of freebased cookie bits, the Mongoloid was a far cry from the cheerful star of children's television. Inspired by "Mongoloid", Devo's anthem of alienation and mutation, Loid convinced Cookie to channel his angst and obsessive nature into a compelling musical endeavor. (Avenue Q OC; The same "Sesame Speed Metal" band based from San Francisco)�� *Bozar the Grouch: A grey Grouch with the personality of Oliver & Company's Francis- lover of drama and exquisite taste- and a hint of grouchiness.�� *Twitchy Monster: At a young age, Twitchy was arrested on multiple drug and vandalism charges and sentenced to a particularly harsh prison term. With nobody to visit him, he withdrew into himself and his artwork. He learned to tattoo in prison from one of the few goodhearted inmates there (who also helped to pull him out of a particularly bad incident in that prison that Twitchy does not like to talk about. His time in prison was good for him in that it got him clean, but a good deal of the damage has already been done. Upon getting out of prison, Twitchy moved to Avenue Q partially because he was low on cash and partially because he'd heard that monsters were pretty well accepted (or at least tolerated) there. Thankfully, he didn't have any trouble getting into his apartment and is keeping his head above water working as a tattoo artist and has been commissioned to do a mural on the side of Gary's building (in lieu of rent).���� *Trish: Trish grew up in a rich political family. Her parents were usually busy with the latest campaign and schmoozing with various voters. Trish grew into a life where she could have nearly anything she wanted (materially) coupled with almost no restrictions. As a result, she fell into her parents' crowd and fell into drug use because of easy access to party drugs and no restrictions from them. Eventually, Trish realized for herself that her life was spiraling out of control and she checked herself into rehab. There she first met Twitchy. After getting out of rehab, she knew that the one place that would only lead her back down the path of where she didn't want to be was with her parents. She chose to "disappear" and chose to live in anonymity at Avenue Q. She didn't have a lot of personal money, but she did have trained skills as a hairdresser and so she began her business out of her apartment. Soon after she moved to Avenue Q, Trish reconnected with Twitchy (living there as well) and they began dating. She's also heard that her father sent a private investigator to look for her, but so far, he's not come to Avenue Q yet...�� *Chef Flambé: Also known as Pierre Flambé. Pierre was born into a French family rich in culinary history and reputation. He grew up in the kitchen and was sent to the finest cooking schools from a young age. He might be still in France running his own restaurant if it wasn't for the fact he developed a taste for American cuisine. When he began to show this taste in his cooking, he was thrown out of and refused entry to every cooking school in France. His parents, outraged at his "betrayal of his family and national heritage", disowned him. With nothing else to lose, Pierre immigrated to America and worked in diners and greasy spoons until he could finish his culinary degree and afford the food truck that has now become known as "Grill or Be Grilled". Chef Flambé's first customers ever, when he arrived on Avenue Q, were Twitchy Monster and Trish, who just stopped by for a quick bite. Entranced by the food (but underwhelmed by the design on the outside of the truck) Twitchy offered to give him a custom paint job and allowed him to pay him in free meals. A combination of that eye-catching paint job, the reasonable prices, the fantastic food, and the generous and friendly personality of Flambé himself made the Grill or Be Grilled truck an instant success. As word spread, Flambé became something of an Avenue Q institution. He can usually be found wherever he's parked and even if he's hard to find, he always has a "blip" on his website to show where he's parked and open for business. Flambe has a rather thick French accent and sometimes simply goes on in French, so is difficult to understand at times. (Bit of an homage to the Swedish Chef.) *"Mama Bear" Becky: Becky grew up in the same rich political family as her younger sister Trish. She had many of the same experiences. However, she rebelled earlier and more publicly. She started riding motorcycles, getting into trouble, seeing boys that her father didn't approve of. Finally, she interrupted a political speech he was giving by roaring up on her Harley, telling her old man where he could shove his politics, and then roaring off with what few possessions she could tuck into her saddlebags, not to be seen again. She only gave contact information to her sister, telling her not to give it to her parents. She and Trish have been in contact (albeit more or less secret contact) ever since. She's only visiting Avenue Q for now, but she may extend her visit for a little while to catch up with her sister (and to meet that cute little Chef Flambé she's talked about.) Although Becky was out of state when Trish hit rock bottom, it was her phone call that encouraged Trish to go to rehab. Other than that, there's been so many experiences on the road. She'll have to write her own memoirs one of these days… *Big Jaws (Technical Avenue Q OC; courtesy of Family Guy)��⚰️ *Composite Santa (Technical Avenue Q OC; courtesy of Robot Chicken)��⚰️ *Robot Chicken (Technical Avenue Q OC)�� *Robot Chicken's girlfriend (Technical Avenue Q OC) *Ricky Recycle Bin: Ricky lives in a green recycle bin. At first, he is critical- and later, grouchy like Bozar- about people with recycling techniques and what he likes in his recycle bin. But it wasn't long until Trevor and his friends got him to relax, unwind and accept recycling in every way, even without how recycling techniques were done. Since then, Ricky became as kind and friendly as Trevor, becoming his neighbor in the process. Made precisely out of a "Grouchmo" puppet.�� *Clovis: The Little Murray Sparkles of Avenue Q; An orange kitten. Clovis loves cuddling friends and innocent people he trusts. *Ray the Owl: The Hoots of Avenue Q; A white owl. *Rattles the Snake: Rattles is most mysterious, often speaking like he's telling a riddle. Because of his wisdom and knowledge, he's good friends with Ray the Owl. *Rose: Princeton's cousin.�� *Craig Monster: Kate Monster's older brother.�� *Kyla Monster: Kate Monster's older sister.�� *Inga Monster: Kate Monster's identical twin sister.�� *Roberta: Rod's twin sister. She and Nicky became lovers while she supports her brother and Ricky's gay marriage.�� *Rachel: Nicky's sister.�� *Joseph and Valerie Robyns: Rod's parents. They wear cute matching outfits because they're in love and they're losers. *Cody, the Homeland Security Chameleon: Cody is bug-eyed because he's trying to stay alert for potential terrorist threats! He changes color depending on the national threat level. He turns bright red whenever he sees Donald Trump as well as two new "foreign exchange students" living on Avenue Q's "Little North Korea", Amed and Bedz. *Winoceros: Bozar the Grouch's neighbor. A tipsy, fun-loving, homeless rhino. He begs for spare change, swigs peppermint Schnapps, and sings sea shanties that keep Bozar up all night long! It's yo ho ho and a bottle of fun! Children will be comforted when Wino shouts that he loves them - although he tends to say that to everybody! *The Notorious B.I.G. Bird: From the rough south side of Avenue Q, The Notorious B.I.G. Bird is a street-tough rapper who "drops mad knowledge" on children. His lessons include the importance of exercise (dangling a record executive out of the window to keep those biceps toned) and the value of money (knowing that Courvoisier is less expensive than Cristal and that a 40 of malt liquor is more frugal than both)! Being a rapper, he formed a special romantic relationship with Grizzle Ingrid, enough to even perform on KLAW Radio for her, to hopefully help with her ratings.����⛓️ *Botox the Ostrich: Botox the Ostrich is actually 72 years old! But thanks to countless injections of botulism toxins, nose jobs, facelifts, tummy tucks, chemical peels, and liposuction, she doesn't look a day over 68! Botox teachers kids that we should all be happy with who we are - just as soon as the cosmetic surgeons have done their work! *Carp L. Tunnel: While most of the other Avenue Q residents love to learn, Carp. L Tunnel never goes to school. He just sits in his bowl with his XBOX One and Nintendo Switch. His vision is blurry, he's seizure-prone, and he can barely move his fins anymore. He doesn't teach anything to the children watching at home, but he claims he'll talk to them as soon as his "guy dies".�� *Mr. Snuffsalotofstuff: Mr. Snuffsalotofstuff teaches kids about using their imaginations...like all the invisible friends he imagines after huffing airplane glue, magic markers, and all the other things he snorts up that giant hose of a nose! Most of the other people who live on Avenue Q haven't actually met Mr. Snuffsalotofstuff yet, because he spends most of his time in the Planetarium, spacing out to the Pink Floyd laser light show! *Red Crab *Blue Crab *Dr. Scientist�� *Al the Alien�� *Bobby Vegan *Samson Knight *Cary: Vincent Potter's best friend. Recycled from the "Gary" Muppet.�� *Mr. Frumpus: From The Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt. Lonny Dufrene's assistant. *Freddy Freebase: "Oh, damn!" moans the incorrigible Freddy Freebase as he waddles down the back alleys of Avenue Q, looking for a fix. There's not much he won't do to score some rocks - shoplifting from Mr. Carter's store, robbing kids at knifepoint, even sponge-bathing Bozar the Grouch! Joining Freddy on all his adventures is Pippy, his magical singing crack pipe.���� *Pippy the Crackpipe: Freddy's magical singing crack pipe.���� *Avery Dalton Dartmouth ("A.D.D." for short): Avenue Q characters are known for their high levels of energy, but few can compete with A.D.D.'s hyperactivity! He bounces up and down Avenue Q teaching kids about things such as history...before quickly losing interest and switching to reading skills...then shifting to math, English, flailing his arms, yelling, and banging his head against the wall. The only way Avery's friends can calm him down is with dangerously high doses of Ritalin! *The 'Countant: The Count's less arithmetic-obsessed but business-savvy cousin. Kids can now learn to count from The 'Countant, a convicted former Arthur Andersen employee who fulfills his community service sentence by teaching math from his castle in Transylvania (really a minimum-security prison in Pennsylvania)! When do two dollars plus two dollars equal ten million dollars? When you use the 'Countant's "aggressive" accounting methods!���� *Easy: No stranger to Avenue Q's Planned Parenthood Clinic, Easy learned the hard way that when her boyfriend said he'd love her forever, he only meant until she ballooned up bigger than Barkley the Dog! As a preventative tool to teach kids about not ruining their lives before homeroom is over, Easy sings the song, "Rubber Condom" to the tune of "Rubber Duckie". (Avenue Q OC; Prairie Dawn if she were like Bonnie from Family Guy, ya know 'cause Bonnie was pregnant for, like, six seasons. She eventually did give birth, though)�� *Charlie Sheen (Avenue Q version)�� *Ralph: The living and talking head from the sign over the fast-food restaurant known as Ralph's. He likes to eat food usually served from fast food places; mainly, burgers, fries, hot dogs, tacos, pizza, soda, and donuts. But watch out! If he eats too much, you'll experience why he's called Ralph! Courtesy of the "Eat at Ralph's" board game commercial. *Meeper: The Beaker of Avenue Q. He's based on the Beaker from the world in which Kermit was never born in It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie, but not as buff, and he's not deep-voiced. Meeper has very little patience with bullies and bigots, and he makes a great bodyguard for folks with autism, making sure no one makes fun of them or picks on them.�� *Menacing Mikey: Kieran's former brother from a previously adopted family. Mikey's a big bully to Kieran, and he's a total bigot because he hates monsters, immigrants, blacks, browns, Asians, and folks with Autism. Mikey deliberately provoked Kieran by insulting his deceased mother, calling her "a stupid monster bitch". Enraged at that, Kieran attacked Mikey, but the bully's mother took his side, helped him to subdue, punch, and beat Kieran, and lock him up in the room before sending him back to the orphanage. The smug and victorious bully was proud that he got away with his crime ever since. But when he heard that Kieran was adopted, he was angry. He made a vow to get rid of Kieran once and for all, even if it meant killing him and his entire adopted family. One time, he tried to do so in an attempt to kill Kieran, Cinderelmo, Ginger, Princeton, and Kate Monster, but then, he was suddenly swarmed, pecked and scratched almost nonstop by Luckl-Duckl, Francise Birdling, Speck, Kesmoe Peapod and Bingo Flamingo of the Bird Call gang. This caused him to run away in fright without even attempting to kill Kieran and his family. Since that day, Mikey has a phobia of birds.����⛓️ *Tyrone McHansley: The demonic sock puppet from "Hand To God" who is the antithesis of Chauncey; the demon was later exorcised from his body.���� *Tyenna McHansley: Tyrone's bride.���� *Tony McHansley: Tyrone's identical twin brother, also a demonic sock puppet. Alas, the demon was later exorcised from his body as well.����⚰️ *Rap Rat: Formerly from the infamous VHS board game of the same name. He is a supernatural rat puppet character who used to appear in a demonic video that, when put in a VHS player, would start off with a normal conversation, but then show graphic images of what the viewer(s) currently fears. Rap Rat is also known to give the viewers vivid and disturbing nightmares after watching the tape. Thanks to the Bletchinator, Rap Rat was brought to life, no longer in a videotape, now a part of the evil villains.���� *Dollar Sign (formerly from Wonder Showzen)�� *Devils (formerly from Wonder Showzen)�� *Bastinda: A modern wicked witch who is also a pop singer. Unlike many witches, Bastinda is known for riding on a motorcycle, both on land and in the air. Her mannerisms are similar to those of the Wicked Witch of the West in the Muppets' Wizard of Oz. In fact, she has karate skills like her, yet she also has black magic.���� *Mr. Pants: Bastinda's talking pet cat who loves Bastinda as his owner. He is a rock singer with razor-sharp claws like a tiger.���� *Stellaluna: A sweet, shy and friendly fruit bat. At first, Cinderelmo and his friends were originally scared of Stellaluna, but quickly learned she's a fruit bat, and she proves she isn't scary. And because of that, she became good friends with them. When she moved to Eureeka's Castle, she instantly fell in love with Batly and lives in the belfry with him.�� *Fritz: Titular star of Fritz's Funporium. Fritz is a hooch-swigging, child-hating, serial-dating puppet monster who was sentenced to do children's television as community service after his third arrest for public drunkenness, indecent exposure and overt breach of livestock. More often than not, he's positively plastered, but children absolutely adore him. Fritz is considered to be personally responsible for driving his show's eight previous showrunners insane. Lovely guy, really. Good with kids.�� *Butler: Canine co-star of Fritz's Funporium. Butler is a multiple-instrument-playing, calm, pragmatic, likable Nova Scotia Duck Tolling Retriever. Butler is obsessed with gastronomy, scotch, balls, and squirrels. He serves as the rather questionable moral center of the puppets who work at the Funporium.�� *Gracie: Co-star of Fritz's Funporium. Fritz's perpetually bubbly costar Gracie is a puppet with a good heart who honestly likes her job entertaining children. She's a puppet of conviction who stands up for the rights of her felted brethren without regard for her own reputation. Gracie is in a cross-species relationship with the show's cameraman, Brian ("Small Fry").�� *Pat: Pat is a bumbling, happy, cheerful "Mallard Bastard" puppet duck whose on-screen and off-screen personas are very much in-line with each other. Pat's actual gender is unknown, and no one really knows if Pat is even on the payroll... He/She/It just showed up, one day. Pat only quacks (rarely on cue) and has the nasty habit of setting things on fire, chewing on live wires, and taking a dump in the costume rack.�� *Enrique & Trip: Fritz's Funporium's wise-cracking teamsters.�� *Phil Phillips (from The Happytime Murders)�� *Lyle: From The Happytime Murders. Thanks to the radioactive explosion, he was miraculously brought back from the dead. As a result, he regained his position as a powerful drug lord. Lyle doesn't like the fact that Sam doesn't snort sugar, but he has a soft spot for Sam, after hearing he was a fan of the show. One day, when he saw Phil in trouble with Sandra and a Nazi Zombie squadron. and overheard her saying sadistically that she would kill Phil as she did to the rest of the Happytime Murders actors, which made him angry as the superpowers in him awakened. He attacked Sandra and helped against the Nazi Zombies.�� *Goofer: From The Happytime Murders. Thanks to the radioactive explosion, he was miraculously brought back from the dead with a second chance in life. Sam almost lost respect for Goofer after his sugar addiction, but after hearing of his homeless situation, Sam decides to give Goofer a home since he has a guestroom, until Goofer can get back on his feet. When he was zapped by a Nazi Zombie's electric taser, it actually awakened the superpowers in him, making him intelligent and develop a whole new personality. With that, he helped Lyle fend off Sandra and the Nazi Zombie squadron. After that, he vowed to never become a sugar addict again.�� *Sandra Jakoby White: Back as a Nazi Zombie, Sandra wanted revenge on Phil and Detective Edwards for her demise. She's the only Nazi Zombie to not look hideous or rotten (practically looking as if she was back from the dead), perfect to keep her sexy figure, enough to become lovers with Buttons, who love her for not only her figure but also who she is and everything else about her.���� *Junkyard����⛓️ *Gizmo: Gizmo (also often referred to as "Giz" by Billy) is an adorable, very kind Mogwai who is the pet of Billy Peltzer. He doesn't seem to have a single bit of evil within him unlike some of the other Mogwais, making him an Eternal, or a Mogwai who refuses to be evil. He used to be owned by Mr. Wing until his death. Gizmo currently lives with Billy and Kate Peltzer in New York. Gizmo can also display many emotions. Thanks to the radioactive explosion, Gizmo has incredible powers of his own; to run as fast as Sonic the Hedgehog, and he also has the same abilities as Stripe, yet still in his adorable mogwai form.�� *Heidi the Hippo (from Meet the Feebles)�� *Huxtable the Hippo (Meet the Feebles OC; a thin red hippo with self-esteem issues)�� *Sid the Elephant (from Meet the Feebles)�� *Seymour the Elechicken (from Meet the Feebles)�� *Robert the Hedgehog (from Meet the Feebles)�� *Lucille the Poodle (from Meet the Feebles)�� *Arthur the Worm (from Meet the Feebles)�� *Tribble-like Creatures (from Meet the Feebles)�� *Madame Bovine (from Meet the Feebles)�� *Luckl-Duckl Bird�� *Sparra Bird�� *Little Peeper: Son of Sparra Bird and adopted son of Luckl-Duckl Bird.�� *Francise Birdling�� *Speck�� *Kesmoe Peapod�� *Bingo Flamingo�� *Mr. Sampy *Dillon Quailstein *Koo Foo *Fowl Owl *Stevenson the Parrot: From the Muppet Treasure Island CD-Rom game. He never made an appearance in the Muppets again since he was only in the computer game, so he gladly took part in the Avenue Q cast. In fact, he happily and willingly became Captain Lazarus's pet parrot.�� *Pip�� *Flitter�� *Flap�� *Unnamed Goose *Henry the Cat *Eureeka (performed by Cheryl Blaylock): Eureeka is a certified witch/wizard who finally succeeded in getting her spells right after all this time. Now she is as intelligent as Hermione Granger. She's also attractive to some people and is best friends with Alys.�� *Magellan (performed by Noel MacNeal): A large green dragon with a tail that has a mind of its own. He doesn't always understand new concepts. Magellan tends to make great big sneezes that can shake the whole castle whenever he gets upset. He is a personal friend of Excalibird's and he sleeps with a blanket he calls Blanketeer and he now has a teddy bear he sleeps with named Mr. Hugs.�� *Cooey (performed by Lynn Hippen): Magellan's pet of indeterminate species. *Slurms: Magellan's pet worm hybrids. They were animated with clay animation. *Batly (performed by Jim Kroupa): An egotistical clumsy blue bat who wears glasses due to being near-sighted. Despite being different in every way, he and Magellan are good friends. His flying usually ends with a crash landing prompting him to say "I meant to do that." Batly spends most of his time in the belfry and has a large bug collection. He has a crush on a female bat named Stellaluna and has a rose for her. He is also very good at tap dancing and doing the moonwalk. *Webster (performed by Noel MacNeal): Batly's pet spider. *Bogge and Quagmire (performed by Brian Muehl and Pam Arciero): The Moat Twins are siblings who spend most of their time swimming in the castle moat, eating peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, and playing in the basement. Bogge is orange while Quagmire is pink. They tend to argue with each other, but work together when it comes to causing trouble. Bogge and Quagmire constantly try to steal Magellan's peanut butter and jelly sandwiches but never succeed. The Bad Idea Bears are their rivals.�� *Mr. Knack (performed by Brian Muehl): The castle's handyman and tinkerer. He uses many unconventional methods for fixing things around the castle or on Avenue Q. He also loves to barter when he sells some of his inventions that he has made from his pushcart. Mr. Knack always gets some postcards which he reads to the viewers and talks with an Italian accent. He doesn't like to be called Nick. But Rod calls him Mario because he sounds a lot like him. Now he can sometimes act greedy and is a huge fan of opera. *Sir Klank (performed by Jim Kroupa): A blue mouse with a long gray beard who resides in a suit of armor. *Kate Mouse (performed by Lynn Hippen): A pink mouse who frequently reports on what happens in the castle or on Avenue Q. *Emma (performed by Pam Arciero): An orange mouse who loves to eat. *Fishtones: A trio of singing fish in the form of a stone fountain who spray water when they're not singing. *Butane *Candle *Earl *Clyde *Gertha *Basalt the Dragon: Basalt is a friendly purple dragon to many. But when he gets really angry, watch out! He will unleash his fiery rage! When he and his dragon friends moved to Eureeka's Castle, the others have to duck whenever he has a fiery rage. He likes all kinds of foods, but when it comes to spicy foods, he never feels pain from eating those. Instead, he devours them easily, for the spiciness from the foods adds to the fire inside him.�� *Bletchinator: Formerly known as Bletch from Meet the Feebles, he was brought back from the dead as a killer cyborg. He became one of the leaders of a dangerous organization alongside his lover Samantha, King Chicken, and Bernice. When the Necronomicon Ex-Mortis was found by Constable Griswald to give to Bletchinator, and the bodies of Adolf Hitler and his Nazis from Kung Fury's world were brought to him by their minions, Bletchinator read the incantation that summoned the Evil Dead, causing it to loom over Castle Wolfenstein to add to the atmosphere. As a result, the Nazi Zombies were made, and yet, there was an unexpected bonus for the strong cyborg couple. They became part Deadite as well, enough to be really intimidating and dangerous.����⚰️ *Samantha: From Meet the Feebles, back from the dead as a killer cyborg.����⚰️ *Sebastian the Fox: From Meet the Feebles; One of the survivors of the Feeble Variety Massacre. Unfortunately for him, he was killed by Serpenious the Serpent who bit him with his poisonous fangs and then eaten by Audrey II to give him his strength.��⚰️ *Toxie Jr.: Toxic Avenger and Sarah's beloved son. He's got the same personality and abilities as his father.�� *Audrey II: An evil and boisterous flytrap-like extraterrestrial plant with plans to take over the planet. Thanks to a surviving bud in the garden, Audrey II is back with a vengeance. Voiced by Michael-Leon Wooley.��⚰️ *Weldon the I.T. Guy (Steve Whitmire): He's a rival of Trekkie and a professional internet troll. He moved to Avenue Q, due to his performer being fired from the Muppets. (I heard that Rick hates Steve now, Steve trolling the ever-loving heck outta Rick would be funny XD) *Clarence and Chauncey (Vernon Chatman): Both formerly from Wonder Showzen, they moved to Avenue Q and joined the cast because MTV canceled their show for being too controversial (even more so than South Park). **Clarence: Back in Wonder Showzen, if being annoying could save people's lives, Clarence would be Martin Luther King. Curiosity can only get him so far before he winds up in a Mexican prison. He enjoys agitating people, constantly trying to push them over the edge. His rants are continuous, as he repeats everything the other person says and asks or says very irrelevant questions or comments to people. Thanks to Sally Rosen, of course, Clarence is no longer annoying. Instead, his personality became a bit like that of Rudy from Sesame Street.�� **Chauncey is sarcastic, offensive and often displays deviant behavior, such as violating Mother Nature's private parts when she undergoes a sex change, humping a copy of the Bible during a trial or puking blood on Him when cooperating was suggested instead of war. He enjoys takes advantage of his friends and mocking them for whatever fault they come across. But that was back when he was in Wonder Showzen. The times he and Clarence spent in Avenue Q with their new friends- especially Sally Rosen- got him to come out of his shell and reform.�� *Red Guy: From Don't Hug Me I'm Scared.�� *Green Duck Guy: From Don't Hug Me I'm Scared.�� *Yellow Guy: From Don't Hug Me I'm Scared.�� *Blue Guy: From Don't Hug Me I'm Scared.�� *Red Duck Guy: From Don't Hug Me I'm Scared.�� *Green Guy: From Don't Hug Me I'm Scared.�� *Osman the Slapper: A Turkish muppet who has superpowers known as The Sonic Slap. He works as a security guard who protects the neighborhood from strangers.�� *Marshall Applesauce *The Puzzle Place Kids: While they are all aged up to 16-18 and they've matured from their show appearance, they amazingly dressed the same as they did from their show. **Julie Woo: A Chinese-American girl from San Francisco, California. She is very sensitive and caring for her personal possessions and she sometimes tries a little too hard. She especially loves singing. Nowadays, she knows how to control the volume of her singing voice.�� **Kiki Flores: A Mexican-American girl from San Antonio, Texas. She is very outgoing and has a temper. She once pretended to be a homeless alien after being teased about her "accent". She is also a great chili cook and has a Spanish-speaking cousin named Magdalena (or Maggie) who helps everyone to learn about acceptance. Nowadays, she controls her temper and knows everything about acceptance.�� **Ben Olafson: A Scandinavian American boy of German and Norwegian descent from a farm near Renner, South Dakota. Like Jody, he is a child without both parents, but unlike Jody, whose parents are divorced, Ben's father is deceased. He is good at solving difficult puzzles and is a talented dancer. Ben used to be unforgiving when angered years ago, but not anymore now that he's older. Even so, he's still easygoing and friendly.�� **Leon MacNeal: An African-American boy from New York City. He wears dreadlocks, and he used to get jealous easily and sometimes did not think before he acts. Nowadays, he controls his jealousy and he thinks before he acts. Leon is a fan of hip-hop music and loves basketball.�� **Skye Nakaiye: A White Mountain Apache boy from an Indian reservation in Arizona who always wears a bandanna, raincoat, and feather necklace. He is naturally curious and believes in staying true to his values and his culture. He has a special relationship with Julie.�� **Jody Silver: A Jewish Lithuanian-American girl from Cincinnati, Ohio. Her parents got a divorce, she does not like to be called names. She used to be gullible in the old days, but she pays very close attention to things nowadays.�� **Kyle O'Connor: An Irish American wheelchair user. Nowadays, he's using an electric wheelchair.�� *The Piece Police: Multicolored inhabitants of the Puzzle Place. They communicate amongst themselves using grumbling noises, although they understand the English language. *Nuzzle and Sizzle: The anthropomorphic pet dog and cat, respectively, at the Puzzle Place. They are seen mostly in the basement, talking to each other and act as animals around the Puzzle Place kids and everyone else. *Allegra (performed by Kathryn Mullen): The main protagonist of the series. She is just learning about the world outside of her home, and as such is often quite naive. She mostly encounters problems and is always relied on her friends to find a solution. She also is known for having curly doodle hair, which Rondo points out and hates the fact that he does. *Rondo (performed by Anthony Asbury): The older brother of Allegra. Although he often tries to act tough, he has a great deal of love and protection for his sister. It is mentioned that he is in the first grade by Allegra. In multiple episodes, Rondo usually walks upside down with his shoes on up. *Lindi (performed by Pam Arciero): A yellow dog who is Allegra's best friend. She is less naive than Allegra and often acts as her voice of reason. She has a love for dance, especially ballet. *Riff (performed by Martin P. Robinson): The pesky and rude neighborhood cat and Rondo's best friend. Although he frequently takes advantage of Allegra's naivety, his favorite target is Mr. Cook. Though his peskiness and rudeness eased up thanks to Hakuna Matata. *Mr. Cook (performed by Tim Lagasse): The town baker who is frequently the butt of Riff's antics. He is generally upbeat and always speaks in the third person, and also speaks broken English. He is best friends with Chef Flambé. *Poco (performed by Anthony Asbury): Mr. Cook's young nephew. The youngest character on the show, he is very childlike and looks up to Allegra, Rondo, Lindi, and sometimes, even Riff. Like his uncle, he also speaks in the third person. *Sonata (performed by Pam Arciero): Allegra and Rondo's mother. *Clef (performed by Martin P. Robinson): Allegra and Rondo's father. *Theo Lion: The owner of the library, Lionel and Leona's father, and Cleo's husband with a scruffy attitude, loud voice, and a large appetite. He loves to eat meat and devours it all in one second. He also has a powerful roar that makes a lot of people run. He jokes a lot and can make his mane look all glossy and bouncy. Theo has a never-ending love for storytelling and is always proud to show library patrons the best books available. *Cleo Lion: The mother of the cubs and the family hunter. She loves to read to her cubs and use the stories to teach them important life lessons. She bears a strong resemblance to a country lion singer, Tammy Lionette. Cleo's hunting instincts also make her a pretty good investigative reporter and can track down any book in the building, regardless of genre. *Lionel Lion: Theo and Cleo's seven-year-old son. He loves to read "Cliff Hanger" books and always looks forward to the next one, much to Leona's annoyance. Lionel can get flustered when his family embarrasses him when they are devouring their food or if he is reading a baby book to Leona, but he loves them just the same. Since Lionel is always so confident of himself, he is convinced he doesn't need advice or help with his problems, but he always ends up needing it after all. *Leona Lion: Theo and Cleo's four-year-old daughter. Leona is curious about everything and is preparing to read as well as her brother, Lionel. Unlike Lionel, she is more in touch with her feral instincts and always practices her pouncing and hunting on her brother or her father. While Lionel loves Cliff Hanger books, Leona hates them because of how predictable and repetitive they are. *Click: A live computer mouse, shaped after the rodent of the same name. Click is technically skilled in that she can drag and drop objects and characters into and out of books and websites. When a character needs her, they only need to call out her name (usually screaming if it's an emergency) since she doesn't mind helping others and will do what they tell her to do. Her only hindrances are, being a computer mouse, she must always stay connected to a computer and that she is vulnerable to computer viruses, as shown in one episode. *Karl Malone: Jimmy Kimmel's impression of then-NBA star Karl Malone. He regularly refers to himself in the third-person. "Don't hang up on Karl Malone." *Gladys Murphy (Wanda Sykes): A boisterous black woman who makes embarrassing announcements, generally of a scatological or sexual nature. Her many children do things like gluing her buttocks to the toilet and stealing money from a malfunctioning bank machine. *Niles Standish (Tony Barbieri): The British Earl of Yankerville. he is a rich and eccentric Homosexual middle-aged pervert. He frequently calls various services and asks for their price, then orders them to "double it." (Once even confusing someone by telling them to "cut it in half, and double it!"). He has an assistant named Cavendish. *Special Ed (Jim Florentine): Bobby Fletcher's mentally challenged younger cousin who constantly repeats himself, makes random comments and shouts his catchphrase "Yay!" until the other caller gets frustrated. He makes a cameo in one of Bobby's prank calls, the "Let Me Put My Brother on the Phone" call. In two prank calls of his own (one to a movie theater and one to a video store), Ed reveals that his favorite movie is Air Bud. In the video-store call, he works in several references to The Shining. *Dick Birchum (Adam Carolla): A psychotic Vietnam War veteran whose hobbies include carpentry, Shotokan karate, spying on women in their beds or bathrooms by drilling holes or a hidden camera, and gun ownership. He has a 600-pound wife and conjoined twin daughters. He lost part of his right leg in the war and 3 right-hand fingers in a carpentry accident. He frequently refers to his time in Vietnam and "smoking hash out of a human skull." *Jimmy (Jimmy Kimmel): A Kimmel-based grown man who lives with his mother. He also has 2 young children who use foul language and play juvenile pranks. *Bobby Fletcher (Jim Florentine): Ed's drug-using underachiever older cousin. He is extremely rude and insulting and known for belching into the phone. *Elmer Higgins (Jimmy Kimmel): A crabby, elderly man (based on Kimmel's grandfather). He makes complaint calls and frequently goes off on unrelated, long-winded tangents about his younger days and various irrelevant subjects. He sometimes mentions his brother Charlie, as well as his gay grandson, Terrence Catheter. *Helen Higgins (Susie Essman): Elmer's beautiful wife of over 60 years, she is an elderly woman who likes to proposition young men. Her son gave her a pet parrot who is well-versed in curse words. In a late-in-the-series sketch about Elmer wanting driving lessons, he mentions that she has died. *Landalious "The Truth" Truefeld (David Alan Grier): A former football player who likes to rap. *Spoonie Luv (Tracy Morgan): A smooth-talking African American hip hop-type character who makes lewd and suggestive comments. He often refers to himself as "Spoonie Luv from Up Above." In one particularly noteworthy prank call, he attempts to sell a video store tapes of himself masturbating. *Hadassah Guberman (Sarah Silverman): A Jewish female college student who works various part-time jobs, including conducting surveys for O'' magazine. She frequently asks intrusive questions and makes veiled passive-aggressive insults. Her sexuality and sanity seem highly questionable. *Terrence Catheter (Jimmy Kimmel): Elmer Higgins' grandson is an effeminate redhead who acts as spokesperson for various celebrities, such as Tom Cruise, Bill Cosby, Jared Fogle, J.K. Rowling, Mr. T, and the Olsen twins. He calls various places of business to book appearances and asks them to comply with the celebrities' ridiculous demands. *Tony Deloge (Albert Brooks): A loud-mouthed, fast-paced politician who calls random people to pander for votes as "district selectman." He occasionally tries to use his political power to get things for free. *Cammie Smith (Lisa Kushell): A nymphomaniac, she is a somewhat conceited, condescending 23-year-old exotic dancer. *Boomer and the Nudge (Jimmy Kimmel and Patton Oswalt): Two obnoxious morning-radio disc jockeys who call people to make "on-air dares." *Junkyard Willie (Touch-Tone Terrorists): An obstructionist in the form of a gravelly-voiced black man who is actually an import from the Touch-Tone Terrorists where he is a regular character. He appears in two sketches as a supervisor at YPS ("Yankerville Package Service"). *Jim Bob the Handicapped Hillbilly (Touch-Tone Terrorists): A mentally challenged hillbilly who works with Junkyard Willie at YPS. *Sav Macauley (Dane Cook): The overly enthusiastic host of a phone game show, "The Phone Zone," where he calls people and asks ridiculous random trivia questions for cash prizes and interjects his own sound effects. *OCD Ken (Kevin Nealon): An accountant with obsessive-compulsive disorder who prefers cleanliness and even numbers. He often requests people to press the pound key as part of his disorder. *Danny (David Alan Grier): A man who repeatedly gets nervous or disgusted causing him to vomit over the phone. The vomit is depicted as an ''Exorcist-like liquid shooting out of the puppet's throat. *Chip Douglas (Fred Armisen): A Mexican immigrant who is perpetually building a house with minimal supplies and poor command of the English language. He makes two prank calls to newspaper offices, one to attempt to sell cartoons and the other (a prank call in Spanish) to inform a Spanish-language newspaper that he has not received that day's edition. *Greg the Bunny (performed by Dan Milano): A rabbit who has a moving mouth and plastic eyes. On his canceled/ended show, he acts mostly as comic relief, and jokes are made at his expense (particularly by Warren) about how he cannot act and that he's just there to look cute. In the IFC series, he lives with Spencer Chinoy and Sean S. Baker. In the Fox series, he lives with a boy named Jimmy Bender. Jimmy was the one who got his father Gil to give Greg a job on "Sweetknuckle Junction" where he portrayed himself as the nephew to the former character Rochester Rabbit where he co-starred alongside Junction Jack, Dottie, Count Blah, and Warren DeMontague. In "SK-2.0," the "Sweetknuckle Junction" alter-ego "SK-2.0" had Greg the Bunny playing "G. the B." When "SK-2.0" fails to pan out where it caused the children test audience to have seizures and the network getting lawsuits from the parents of the children, he becomes Greg the Bunny again. In "Greg Gets Puppish," Greg gets the Puppish name of Bizzleburp from Hurbada Hymena. In the MTV series spin-off "Warren the Ape," Greg makes an appearance when Warren spends time with him to become sexually abstinent. However, it ends up with the clueless Greg being arrested as a pedophile and losing his virginity while in jail. He was built by Paul McAvene. Nowadays, Greg moved to Avenue Q in hopes of having a better life (plus, it looks a lot cheaper to him). When he heard about the new Feebles Variety Hour, Greg and his fellow puppets from his canceled/ended show naturally joined up as part of the theater. Greg rides his newly-acquired rocket-powered carrot in the Feebles Variety Hour whenever he introduces a number in that show.�� *Warren DeMontague (performed by Dan Milano): A helmet-wearing ape who is the second main character on the show later starring in his own series Warren the Ape. He is the only character who uses a separate character name on "Sweetknuckle Junction" playing Professor Ape. He portrays himself as a veteran stage actor trying to make a new name for himself while having several substance-related vices. He initially despises working with Greg the Bunny because of his lack of stage experience. Warren has an agent named Maury who Warren tends to call up for any acting opportunities. In "SK-2.0," there were fat jokes made about Warren which caused him to strangle the test audience child that insulted him enough for Gil and Alison to break it up. Jimmy's plans for the alter-ego of "Sweetknuckle Junction" called "SK-2.0" had him telling Warren to shed some pounds. During the filming of "SK-2.0" under Jimmy's supervision, Warren had to operate as "Prof Meister Ape" with Gil eventually telling him to say his lines with feeling or else he'll rip the stitches that were placed in his rear and suck out the fat with an industrial vacuum. When "SK-2.0" fails to pan out where it caused the children test audience to have seizures and the network getting lawsuits from the parents of the children, he portrays Professor Ape again. In "Jewel Heist," it is revealed that Warren had a relationship with Farrah Fawcett. *Fredrick "Count Blah" Blah (performed by Dan Milano in the IFC show, Drew Massey on the FOX show) – A vampire who was another actor that had worked with Warren DeMontague many years ago. He is a parody of Count von Count of Sesame Street fame, although he regularly claims that Count von Count stole his act and took away his fame. Count Blah referenced Count von Count in one episode where he quoted "Show me another vampire, especially a puppet vampire, that was working in the mainstream industry before I came along. Suddenly, I find out some bearded hippie is looking for folks to be on his new children's program and that he was looking for a vampire. The next thing I know, he's got some fucking OCD numerologist on the show, ugly purple skin, counting up and down, it was just disgusting, blah. He's not even Romanian, he's freaking Italian, and he knows it, blah". He even told Greg the Bunny that he is not Count von Count and that he doesn't know Big Bird as Greg commented that he was a fan of Count Blah's work. He says "Blah" at the end of most of his sentences, although it sometimes comes out as "Bleh." In "SK-2.0," Count Blah is briefly forced to change his name to "Count A'ight" (after a distorted pronunciation of "all right") because the producers want to modernize the show with Jimmy's help. He had a hard time pronouncing A'ight until Gil told him to say "alight" without the I. When "SK-2.0" fails to pan out where it caused the children in the test audience to have seizures and the network getting lawsuits from the parents of the children, he becomes Count Blah again. In the IFC series, Spencer often asks Blah when directing to stop saying "Blah." This makes Blah very upset, as he insists that Blah is his gimmick. Blah was another puppet who underwent changes between series. In the IFC series, he has lighter skin and smaller eyes than he does on the Fox show and his hands are those of the assistant puppeteers. *Tardy Turtle (performed by Victor Yerrid): A turtle who is exclusive to the FOX show. He is portrayed as a slow turtle (hence his name), in the sense that he is regularly late as well as likely being mentally retarded and often says very random things ("Crayons taste like purple," "... the green ones make me horny," "... drumsticks can also be chicken") in the manner of Ralph Wiggum from The Simpsons. Tardy also ends some of his sentences or when he is frightened with a high-pitched squeal much like Leonardo DiCaprio's character Arnie Grape in What's Eating Gilbert Grape. In the opening credits, it's said that he graduated from Harvard at the head of his class, indicating that there is a possibility that he is a Savant. When FOX canceled the series, the puppet was "stolen" and FOX claimed copyright to it. Someone that resembled Tardy makes an appearance on the IFC DVD in one of the pre-episode audio introductions. *Susan Monster (performed by James Murray): A full-bodied furry purple monster with six breasts and a male voice who is exclusive to the FOX series. She works as an office worker at the network where "Sweetknuckle Junction" is filmed. In "Welcome to Sweetknuckle Junction," Susan was among the puppets who auditioned for Rochester Rabbit's part. In "Surprise," Susan is revealed to have a habit of eating stray cats. When FOX canceled the series, they claimed copyright to Susan Monster's puppet. *Rochester Rabbit (performed by James Murray): A gruff rabbit born in 1946 who is the former puppet host of "Sweetknuckle Junction" for 15 years until he was fired due to forgetting his lines at his age and was replaced by Greg the Bunny. He is mentioned to have 43 kids. After Greg the Bunny landed Rochester's part on "Sweetknuckle Junction" as Rochester's nephew, Rochester crashed the filming of the show and threatened to cut him up with scissors only for him to be knocked out by Jimmy during the on-set skirmish between Warren and Jack. In "Rabbit Redux," Greg's recurring nightmares of Rochester burying him alive causes Greg to want to patch things up with him. Greg and Jack find Rochester selling Stars Maps with Jack hoping to get back the meatloaf pan that Rochester borrowed from him. Rochester rants about how Greg stealing his part on "Sweetknuckle Junction" caused him to lose his home and go broke. Greg convinced Gil to rehire Rochester which resulted in Rochester behind hired as a janitor. Greg even fakes an injury so that Rochester can get a part in the Thanksgiving episode of "Sweetknuckle Junction" where he dances during one of the musical numbers until he suddenly dies from a heart attack. During the memorial service/roast, some jokes are made about Rochester followed by a presentation where Rochester got hurt during each episode. When it came to Warren's talk about Rochester, the cigar that was placed in Rochester's dead mouth started to burn Rochester's dead body. *Cranky (performed by Victor Yerrid): A crew member who is often annoyed at things. He is a recycled version of the Cavity Goon from The Adventures of Timmy the Tooth. *Dr. Aben Mitchell (performed by Drew Massey): Aben is the leader of the Pro-Puppet Movement and an advocate on Puppet Rights. Being a Live-Hand Puppet, Drew Massey is assisted in performing him by James Murray. *Gay Bear (performed by Drew Massey): A bear that acts gay. He was among the puppets that auditioned for Rochester Rabbit's part on "Sweetknuckle Junction" in the episode "Welcome to Sweetknuckle Junction." *Mr. Hygiene (performed by Victor Yerrid) *Hurbada Hymena (performed by Drew Massey): The leader of the militant puppet group called International Puppets Alliance. When she heard of Mrs. Thistletwat's bigotry towards monsters, she became her nemesis. *Mushma and Ratagaba (performed by James Murray and Drew Massey): Two members of the International Puppets Alliance that work for Hurbada. Mushma is a furry one-eyed monster and Ratagaba is a tall-headed goat-like creature. *Crippled Writer (performed by Victor Yerrid): A leg brace-wearing writer at the network. *Jamaican Guy (performed by James Murray): A Jamaican puppet who provides the piano music for "Sweetknuckle Junction." Similar to Count Blah saying "Blah," Jamaican Guy says "Mon" at the end of his sentences as seen in "Dottie Heat" during their card game with Warren, Jack, a dog puppet, and an unnamed crew member. *The Wumpus (performed by Dan Milano): A monster character exclusive to the IFC show. He is a parody of the Sesame Street Monsters and is very clumsy. The Wumpus, created by Chris Bergoch, first appeared in the early nineties in a Bergoch short. *Pal Friendlies (performed by Dan Milano): He is the talent agent of all the puppets who work on the show, although he is a very ineffective one. He also doubles as a lawyer in some episodes. *Elephant Man (performed by Paul McGinnis): A puppet character that is modeled after Joseph Merrick. *Rocko the Dog (performed by Ben Durocher): Formerly from Puppets Who Kill, Rocko is a foul-mouthed, chain-smoking misanthrope who formerly worked on a children's television program. The job required him to control his language and behavior, but eventually, a berserk outburst on set ended his career. He takes medication to temper his violent mood swings.����⛓️ *Cuddles the Comfort Doll: Formerly from Puppets Who Kill. Cuddles is a comfort doll designed to help people cope with their problems. However, as the introductory voice-over to each episode informs the viewer, it is Cuddles who is now the problem. The chronic subordination of his own needs to those of others caused him to explode one day, grab a rifle, and start shooting. Despite this eruption, Cuddles is generally the best behaved of the group, although his naivete often gets him and his fellow residents at the halfway house into trouble. He cannot handle pressure well, lacks self-assertiveness, and shows signs of a passive-aggressive personality disorder.����⛓️ *Buttons the Bear: Formerly from Puppets Who Kill. Buttons is a teddy bear with eyes consisting of two different buttons. Unlike the others, Buttons is not so much a killer as a lover. In fact, he is a womanizer with no sense of sexual propriety who is remarkably successful in attracting eager human females. Buttons lives by the hedonistic motto "if it feels good, do it". He once had a lucrative corporate sponsorship deal with the Happy Elf Peanut Butter Company, but the sponsor exercised the "moral turpitude" clause in his contract once details of his promiscuous behavior leaked to the press.����⛓️ *Bill the Dummy: Formerly from Puppets Who Kill. Bill (puppeteer Gord Robertson) is a ventriloquist's dummy with a menacing smile and psychopathic tendencies. Fifty-eight of his partners have died in "accidents". Bill's nemesis is the Rasputin-like Curious Bob (John Hemphill), a former partner whom Bill has unsuccessfully attempted to murder on four different occasions. In an episode featuring Bill's trial, his adoptive mother relates facts about his past that indicate the possible sources of his homicidal vengefulness; for example, that Bill had some bowel problems as a child and would defecate in his pants, thus earning him the nickname "poopy pants" from his peers. Bill also has a small penis and oddly shaped gonads which his maker gave him in order to encourage humility but which instead produced only more humiliation for Bill, perhaps explaining his gruesome hobby of collecting the testicles of men who have somehow been mysteriously deprived of them. Bill was at some point castrated himself and is now a eunuch. Ever since James Eagan Holmes became the Joker, Bill bonded with him really well, becoming a sidekick to him, enough to never kill him.���� *Edgar "Fat Ed" Tubbs: Formerly from Fur TV. Edgar "Fat Ed" Tubbs is a blue frog who has just three simple passions in life - beer, food and heavy metal - and fronts the self-styled 'heaviest band in the world' Stinkhole with his customary lack of tact and spectacular acts of random violence.����⛓️ *Frankie Fox: A hungry fox who loves to eat meat. He's loyal to Bletchinator and he considers the following his best friends: Fat Ed, Serpenious, Mercy, Abby, Caddam & the Evil Chipmunks. Puppet from the infamous Otter Murder segment from Robot Chicken.����⛓️ *Serpenious the Serpent: Rattles' cousin and the polar opposite of Rattles, as he is mean, dumb as a jock and always looking for the quickest way to win.����⛓️ *Mercy the Buzzard: Formerly from Firefly Fun House, now one of James Eagan Holmes's loyal minions.���� *Abby the Witch: Formerly from Firefly Fun House, now one of James Eagan Holmes's loyal minions.���� *Colin the Computer���� *Roy: Yellow Guy's severe, strict and demented father.����⛓️ *Shrignold���� *Steak Guy���� *Rugby Ball���� *Boombox�� *Lamp�� *Fridge�� *Furry Boy�� *Caddam & the Evil Chipmunks: Evil lookalikes of Alvin and the Chipmunks. Puppets from the infamous Disaster Movie.����⛓️ *Grizzle Ingrid����⛓️ *Pinky the Worm���� *Poe Raven���� *The Garbage Pail Kids: The infamous parody of the Cabbage Patch Kids dolls. They all became Osmar the Grouch's loyal minions.����⛓️ **Ali Gator **Foul Phil **Nat Nerd **Greaser Greg **Windy Winston **Messy Tessie **Valerie Vomit **Banana Anna **Tanya Hyde **Zeke Freak **Split Kit **Elliot Mess **Terri Cloth **Patty Putty **Clogged Duane More coming soon (Suggestions are welcome)... Humans *Brian: A laid-back guy engaged to Christmas Eve.�� *Christmas Eve: A therapist who moved here from Japan.�� *Gary Coleman: Yes, that Gary Coleman. He lives on the Avenue, too. He's the superintendent.�� *Todd Bridges: The one and the same Todd Bridges who played Willis in TV's "Diff'rent Strokes".�� *Lucky: The very same Lucky from the Britney Spears song of the same name; A melancholy movie star who wants nothing more than to have a little fun. Portrayed by Carly Rae Jepsen.�� *Jason: Portrayed by Steven Boyer.�� *Jessica: Portrayed by Sarah Stiles. �� *Margery: A recently widowed mother. Portrayed by Geneva Carr. *Sportacus (played by Magnus Scheving): Since LazyTown ended, Sportacus actually became a real superhero as a result of an event giving him real superpowers to add to his athleticism.�� *Stephanie (played by Julianna Rose Mauriello): Since LazyTown ended, Stephanie became very attractive while still looking like a busty version of her usual self from her show. She developed some unusual yet incredible fetishes for herself that only her girlfriends know about and share.�� *Shiloh (played by Andy Mientus): A young man about Stephanie's age who developed a crush on her ever since when they both moved to Avenue Q at the same time. Shiloh is very athletic, because not only is he a big fan of Sportacus, but he's also a very skilled martial artist. Of course, he's an orphan, too, for when he was a kid, he lost his parents to a bunch of murderers. Unknown to him, that murderer was Constable Griswald and his squad, for they did it with police brutality since they were not only ordered to by their superiors but also, Shiloh's parents are like him: Immigrants. When Shiloh did well as a blackbelt, an incident occurred to him that gave him superpowers that match those of Sportacus. As a result, he became Sportacus's sidekick, Sportashiloh (after he learned how to be as athletic with sports as him).�� *Seymour Krelborn: A nerdy florist who loves "strange and interesting" plants. He is nice and well-intentioned, but is easily influenced: the plant, Audrey II, tricks him into feeding it human meat. Portrayed by Hunter Foster.�� *Mr. T: Played by himself.�� *Audrey Krelborn: A kind, shy, friendly, and awkward coworker who is the object of Seymour's affections. Portrayed by Ellen Greene.�� *Hayden Panettiere�� *Vincent Potter: Son of the late, infamous Henry F. Potter. Now the new and current owner of Bailey Brothers Building and Loan, Vincent Potter shredded and burned all files of the deceased criminal he once called his father, and then took all his funds, except for $8000, which he donated to the Bailey Family. Ever since then, Vincent moved his building and company to Avenue Q, hoping to make it economically better. In Avenue Q, he became friends with all the good people and puppets. Vincent especially became best friends with Cary. He adopted a dog named Jiro after the Avenue Q Fighters saved it from being eaten by an evil monster. Portrayed by Jim Parsons.�� *Lonny Dufrene: From Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt. The recently elected mayor of Avenue Q. Portrayed by Bill Barretta. *Adrienne Delaney: From Phantasmagoria. Widow of the late Donald Gordon. Portrayed by Bella Thorne. *Heath Dawson: Best friend of the late Donald Gordon. Ever since Donald Gordon- who was possessed by an evil demon- was killed in defense by Adrienne, Heath had been taking very good care of him. As time went by, Heath and Adrienne formed a special relationship and eventually got married. Portrayed by Kristoffer Cusick. *LeVar Burton: The host of Reading Rainbow. He and the Lions get along with each other great when it comes to reading. *Rodrigo & Kandy: An expectant couple who was down on their luck until they got a blue cute yet vicious and intelligent creature named Scamp. Portrayed by Shawn Hawkins and Rai Quartley, respectively. *Billy Peltzer *Kate Beringer *Reed (played by Bob Stillman): A musician who runs Avenue Q's music shop. He is also Lindi and Riff's caretaker. On some occasions, he can be easily forgetful. *H.E.R.P.E.S. (Holistic Edutainment Regulation Proprietary Enforcement Syndicate) **Amanda "Mandy" Green: She was once an actress, now the Head of H.E.R.P.E.S. and the composer of "Bring it On" and "Hands on a Hard Body". She originally performed as Gary Coleman in the Workshop for the show. **Rick Lyon: Second in command, handles all the charts and graphs and boring technical stuff, his personality is basically a more corporate version of his real self (voice wise not too different, maybe less boring Ben Stein) **Victor Yerrid: The pitchman who comes up with all the jingles. **Steve Whitmire: creative consultant, sounding similar to Gil **Jennifer Barnhart: creative consultant **Artie Esposito: Voice of reason, financial and fiscal overseer. The overall inspiration for the company is based on Mad Avenue Advertising as seen in Mad Men and the Muppets Take Manhattan. *Elder Kevin Price (played by either Andrew Rannells, Nic Rouleau or Gavin Creel)�� Less devout and self-important than his stage self, however still optimistic. *Elder Arnold Cunningham (played by either Josh Gad or Ben Platt; Sadly, after the whole Duck is God thing, he'll be fired from his job as a Latter-Day Saints elder due to him constantly making things up that caused a false religion: The Book of Arnold. As a result, all the elders who wanted to promote the Book of Arnold were fired as well, and the Book of Arnold became null and void.)�� *Nabulungi Hatimbi (Nikki M. James): Elder Cunningham's partner/girlfriend, who despite coming from a terrible life in Uganda, remains upbeat and optimistic, thanks to the Mormons' teachings. *Fred Rogers: Portrayed by Tom Hanks. *Constable Griswald: A police officer who is considered a racist douche to everyone, and he's proud of it. Griswald worships Donald Trump as a hero, enough to want to follow his ways. He hates puppets, monsters, and immigrants, wanting America to be an all-white, human-only country, which was why he joined the Neo-Nazis, but not as a Nazi Zombie. When he was killed in action in an epic fight against Kung Fury and the Avenue Q Heroes, he was brought back from the dead as a Nazi Zombie by the villains, making him more than happy to be a part of the Nazi Zombie army. Portrayed by Ron Fazio.����⛓️ *JoJo Siwa�� *Rosie O'Donnell�� *Ariel Winter�� *Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen�� *Justin Bieber: Different from the real-life jerk. Portrayed by ???.�� *Selena Gomez�� *Jesse McCartney�� *Miley Cyrus (Avenue Q version)�� *Olive Hoover: From Little Miss Sunshine, slightly older, but very attractive.�� *Julie: Portrayed by Acacia Angelita Marquez.�� *N*Sync�� *Cleopatra�� *A*Teens�� *Bill Cosby: Different from the real-life criminal; based on the person everyone used to know in the past. Portrayed by Keegan Michael Key.�� *O.J. Simpson (Avenue Q version)����⛓️ *Ray Charles (Avenue Q version; Dedicated to the singer who passed away some time ago)�� *Mariah Carey�� *Ash Williams�� *Michael Jackson (Avenue Q version): The very same fictionalized version of Michael Jackson from Moonwalker, mainly the Smooth Criminal segment. NOTE: This character, in fact, did appear in the Hungarian version of the show taking Gary Coleman's place.�� *R. Kelly: A different version from the real-life criminal. Portrayed by Jordan Peele.�� *Luther Vandross (Avenue Q version)�� *Valerie Harper (Avenue Q version)�� *Mary Tyler Moore (Avenue Q version)�� *Alan Thicke (Avenue Q version) *Same Difference (Sean Smith and Sarah Smith)�� *Manfred "Manny" Gite/Stoopdude�� *Whitney Houston: Dedication to the late celebrity of the same name. Portrayed by Yaya DaCosta.�� *Melanie Amaro�� *Two Fat Ladies (Clarissa Dickson Wright and Jennifer Paterson; Avenue Q versions)�� *The Ghostwriter Team **Jamal Jenkins **Lenni Frazier **Alex Fernández **Gaby Fernández **Tina Nguyen **Rob Baker **Héctor Carrero **Casey Austin **Craig Mitchell *Alex Mack: Formerly an average teenager from Paradise Valley, now an attractive adult living on Avenue Q, surprisingly keeping the youth of her teenage self. Long ago from her old hometown, while walking home from school, she was nearly hit by a truck carrying GC-161 and was doused with it, thus giving her extraordinary powers. Among them are telekinesis and the ability to liquefy. She did not take the antidote and decided to be a superhero. During these times, she became bisexual, enough to love not only Ray, but also certain girls she finds cute and/or sexy, like Stephanie, Faith, Jasmine, Drew Baringmore, Sally Mae Beauregard, Barbara Jo & Bridget Bimbo, Nari, the Olsen Twins, and some others. Portrayed by Larisa Oleynik.�� *Ray Alvarado: Alex's closest friend and next-door neighbor-turned-boyfriend, and the only one besides Annie to know about Alex's powers. Portrayed by Darris Love. *Annie Mack: Alex's older sister, and a scientific genius in her own right. Next to Ray, she is the only one who originally knows about Alex's powers. She administers various scientific tests to ensure Alex's safety. She also hopes to one day present her research, in an effort to stop Danielle Atron. Portrayed by Meredith Bishop. *Kung Fury: A Miami detective who possesses a new and powerful form of kung fu after being struck by lightning and bitten by a cobra, thus becoming "The Chosen One" as foretold by an ancient prophecy. Portrayed by David Sandberg.�� *Rocky Horror: The creation of Frank-N-Furter and Riff Raff. The brain of Eddie was used to bring Rocky to life. Like his creator, Frank is a parody of Victor Frankenstein from the 1818 novel "Frankenstein or the Modern Prometheus", Rocky Horror then is a parody of Frankenstein's creature. In the original version of the song "Sword of Damocles," it is stated that his full name is "Rocky Horror". Long ago, Rocky was gunned down by Riff Raff when he was unmoved by Frank's final plea for sympathy from him trying to make him understand his desire to spend the rest of his life having sex with Earthlings. As a result of the radioactive explosion in Avenue Q, he was resurrected from the dead, and he had a drastic personality change. He now feels completely human, no longer having the cravings for sex. Plus, he has superpowers that are almost equivalent to those of Superman, the Incredible Hulk, and Dr. Strange. Portrayed by either Sebastian LaCause, Mike Breman, Dominic Andersen or Staz Nair.�� *Brooke Shields (Avenue Q version)�� *Tom Hewitt (Avenue Q version)�� *Stephen Schwartz (Avenue Q version)�� *Jonathan Larson (Avenue Q version): Based on the actual Jonathan Larson, "Johnny" to his friends, upbeat, fun-loving good with children, musically inclined and determined. Advocate for AIDS and Marfan Syndrome. (Think of the character he played in "Tick, Tick Boom!") The kids on Avenue Q call him Uncle John or Mr. Larson. *Toxic Avenger: Also known as Melvin Ferd III. A weakling constantly harassed by bullies, Melvin was eventually chased into a drum of toxic waste that transformed him into a hideous yet super strong monster. Melvin decided to use his newfound strength to fight evil and pollution as the Toxic Avenger ever since. Portrayed by Ben Irish.�� *Sarah Ferd: Toxic Avenger's beloved wife. Thanks to God Himself, her blindness was cured, and she was able to see clearly. To Toxie's delight, she thinks he looks beautiful, and she loves him even more. Portrayed by Emma Salvo. *Ma Ferd: Melvin's mother. Portrayed by Natalie Hope. *Professor Wally Zutman *Harriet Dinseldorf *Adolf Hitler: Also known as "Kung Führer", back from the dead as the leader of the Nazi Zombies. Just like back when he was alive, he aims to become the greatest martial artist by traveling through time to kill "The Chosen One". He, Bletchinator, Samantha, King Chicken, and Bernice and his army of Nazi Zombies swore loyalty to the Bletchinator. Portrayed by Jorma Tacoone.����⚰️ *Fifth Harmony (Ally Brooke, Dinah Jane, Lauren Jauregui, Normani Kordei and Camila Cabello)�� *InTENsity (Ma'at Bingham Shango, Nick Dean, Francesca Duncan, John Lindahl, Emily Michalak, Austin Percario, Arin Ray, Ellona Santiago, Emily Wilson, and Lauren Ashley)�� *Stereo Hoggz (Justin Williams, Kregg Gibson, Jonathan Glenn, George Jenkins III, and Trace Kennedy) *One Direction (Harry Styles, Niall Horan, Liam Payne, Louis Tomlinson, and Zayn Malik)�� *Sweet Suspense (Celine Polenghi, Millie Thrasher and Summer Reign)�� *Alex & Sierra (Alex Kinsey and Sierra Deaton)�� *Reg E. Cathey (Technical Avenue Q OC; Dedicated to the real celebrity from Square One TV who passed away some time ago) Portrayed by Charles Augins.�� *Captain Willard Lazarus: A friendly pirate to good guys, yet he loves treasure, but he despises villains, especially his nemesis, Captain Darkwalker. Portrayed by Rob Manion.�� *Captain Sherwood Darkwalker: Captain Buccaneer's nemesis. Portrayed by Darren Criss.����⛓️ *Nick Hamm-Sandwijk: Fritz's Funporium's showrunner, quintessential good guy. Nick left his job show running crime procedurals in L.A. to take on Fritz's Funporium. Secretly, the grieving widower hoped it would help him turn his life around. Nick describes himself as "suffering from vocational PTSD" due to the crime show business, but edutainment is proving to be just as deadly to his sanity and self-confidence, leaving him severely plagued by self-doubt. To compensate and to decompress, Nick secretly writes My Little Pony/Dr. Who/Firefly crossover fanfics. Portrayed by Michael Patrick McCaffrey.�� *Sally Rosen: Fritz's Funporium's upbeat, optimistic, and somewhat delusional producer. Whether handling homicidal puppets or feral writers on the loose in her studio, Sally keeps a cool head and a can-do attitude that occasionally drives everyone she works with to distraction. Also in the "distraction" category is her rack, but that's a whole different ball of wax. Portrayed by Tara Strong.�� *Gusset: Fritz's Funporium's costume master and puppet surgeon. Despite being helpful, highly competent and having a genuine passion for his work, Gusset is a complex, narcissistic character. The puppets refer to him as their Maestro Geppetto, and Gusset most definitely enjoys being treated as a felt-snipping God among his flock. Portrayed by Rizwan Manji. *Connie Edwards: Originally from The Happytime Murders. When a mysterious serial killer starts killing off the puppets of the Happytime Gang she teams up with her puppet ex-partner, Phil Phillips, much to each other's dismay. So now they have to find the murderer together, while at the same time resisting the urge to murder each other. Connie used to be Phil's partner and best friend until one day twelve years prior to The Happytime Murders when she was being held at gunpoint by a puppet thug, Phil meant to shoot him, but he missed. The thug shot Edwards in the stomach, but she killed him before he got away. Phil had no choice but to carry her to a puppet hospital where her liver was replaced with a puppet liver, which is why she is addicted to sugar and maple syrup, which are drugs to puppets. After the incident, she and Phil began hating each other. When the cast members of The Happytime Gang were being killed, she reluctantly teamed up with Phil again to solve the murders. After Sandra Jakoby White was foiled and killed, Connie and Phil became friends again.�� *Lt. Banning: Originally from The Happytime Murders. Connie Edwards' police superior. He's supportive of Phil, and it was he who put him and Connie together on the Happytime Murder case. When that case was solved, Banning convinced the mayor to lift the ban on puppet cops, welcoming Phil back on the force. *Bubbles: Originally from The Happytime Murders. She is Phil's secretary, but also one of his only friends who’s been there after what happened with Connie. She feels more comfortable around puppets than humans. She and Phil have a very loving and platonic relationship. They have feelings for each other and after Sandra was killed Phil asks Bubbles out, which she accepts. Living up to her name, she is very bubbly. She is a very kind woman who will do anything to help a felt or flesh being in need. Portrayed by Maya Rudolph. *Gilbert "Gil" Bender (played by Eugene Levy): The overwhelmed TV producer and director of "Sweetknuckle Junction" and the father of Jimmy Bender. He expects Jimmy to succeed in his life. *Jimmy Bender (played by Seth Green): The human roommate of Greg the Bunny and the son of Gil Bender. He was a former pool man before he started working with his father where he hooked Greg up for a part on "Sweetknuckle Junction." After Greg lands the part on the show, Jimmy becomes the production assistant to his father. In "SK-2.0," Jimmy temporarily became a creative consultant to help modernize the show. He went back to his production assistant job after "SK-2.0" caused the test audience children to have seizures and the network getting lawsuits from the parents of the children. *Alison Kaiser (played by Sarah Silverman): The network executive that Gil Bender works for. She used to work at PBS. *Jack Mars (played by Bob Gunton): An actor and Vietnam War veteran who plays Junction Jack, the railroad engineer host of "Sweetknuckle Junction." Even though he has a distaste for puppets off-camera, Jack is the drinking buddy of Warren DeMontague and Count Frederick Blah. In "SK-2.0," Jimmy's filming of the alter-ego of "Sweetknuckle Junction" called "SK-2.0" had Junction Jack converted to a cyborg named Cybo-Jack who also wears a rocket pack. After the viewing of "SK-2.0" by the test audience children caused them to have seizures and their parents to file lawsuits against the network, Jack started playing Junction Jack again. In "Jewel Heist," it is revealed that Jack grew up on a farm where his job was to castrate the bull cattle. In "Surprise," it is revealed that Jack can shoot better when he dresses like a woman. In "Sock Like Me," Jack's reason for his puppet distaste is because his mother had an affair with a puppet while he was a child. This led to Jack's mom leaving Jack him and his dad where she ran off with the puppet. *"Dottie" Sunshine (played by Dina Waters): An actress who is the beautiful human co-host of "Sweetknuckle Junction." She is more comfortable around most puppets than any other person. In "Jewel Heist," it is revealed that Dottie is allergic to bees. In "Greg Gets Puppish," it is revealed that Dottie had a puppet best friend growing up where Dottie later confesses that the puppet in question was her maid growing up. *Sweet Tooth: The villain from Starkid's Holy Musical B@man!. Being that Sweet Tooth is a candy-themed criminal, he uses all of his candy to commit his crimes. He has an endless supply of candy in his suit. Throughout his life of crime, he always used numerous candy and candy puns. Sweet Tooth is considered to be legally insane and psychopathic, according to one of an asylum's psychiatrists. He is sadistic, unmerciful, and unsympathetic towards others. He is also abusive towards his one and only Sugar Baby, Candy, although she doesn't seem to mind. Portrayed by Jeff Blim.��⛓️ *Candy: Sweet Tooth's accomplice and lover from Starkid's Holy Musical B@man!. She gets abused by him every time, yet doesn't mind at all. Portrayed by Jaime Lyn Beatty.��⛓️ *Gatekeeper: Based on the character of the same name from the Nightmare/Atmosfear VHS board game series. Portrayed by Leo Daignault.�� *The Noxious Offender: Toxie's evil counterpart from an alternate universe. Noxie was brought back from the dead as Hitler's powerful Nazi Zombie. Portrayed by Nick Cordero.���� *James Eagan Holmes: An American mass murderer responsible for the 2012 Aurora, Colorado shooting in which he killed 12 people and injured 70 others (62 directly and eight indirectly) at a Century 16 movie theater. According to two federal officials when he was arrested, Holmes had dyed his hair red and called himself "The Joker", although authorities later declined to confirm this. Three days later, at his first court appearance in Centennial, Colorado, Holmes now had reddish-orange hair. But one day, he was broken free thanks to Bletchinator and his alliance, and as a result, James Holmes became another leader of the Neo-Nazis. When he was affected by the radioactive meteor explosion, he was given paranormal superpowers that are just like those of Pennywise the Dancing Clown from Stephen King's IT. Portrayed by Brad Oscar.����⛓️ *Osmar the Grouch: A grouchy, mentally disturbed garbageman who loves trash. With a little convincing from Dead End Grouch, Osmar succumbed to madness and became a criminal psychopath on the same level as the Joker. When he first met the Garbage Pail Kids, he loved them so much, he took them all not only as his minions. He considers them a loving family to him. Portrayed by David Harbour.���� *An abusive bigoted bully boy who wants Stephanie to himself��⚰️ *Jareth: The powerful, villainous, and manipulative king of the Goblins. A mysterious and enigmatic immortal, Jareth was served loyally by many goblins but was also hated by many of the inhabitants of his world. He created the Labyrinth in order to keep others from reaching him and his heart. He is said to be unable to travel to the mortal realm unless summoned; however, this restriction does not prevent him traveling between worlds in his owl form. Portrayed by ???.���� More coming soon (Suggestions are welcome)... Animated characters *Lt. Dirk Niblick�� *Fluff and Fold Noodleman *Mr. Beasley *Larry Laffer (from Leisure Suit Larry)�� *Faith (from Leisure Suit Larry) *Ghostwriter�� *Fawn��⚰️ *Jasmine (from Leisure Suit Larry Reloaded) *Drew Baringmore (from Leisure Suit Larry: Love for Sail!) *Sally Mae Beauregard (from Leisure Suit Larry: Magna Cum Laude) *Barbara Jo Bimbo (from Leisure Suit Larry: Magna Cum Laude) *Bridget Bimbo (from Leisure Suit Larry: Magna Cum Laude) *Nari (from Leisure Suit Larry: Wet Dreams Don't Dry) *Screwy Squirrel�� *Yuckie Duck (from What a Cartoon!)�� *Lower Case: The infamous criminal from the VideoSmarts/ComputerSmarts Sentence Building series.���� *Eric T. Duckman�� *Beatrice�� *Cornfed: A pig who is Duckman's Joe Friday–esque business partner and best friend. *Ajax: Duckman's eldest, mentally-slow teenage son. *Charles and Mambo: (voiced by Pat Musick and E.G. Daily, respectively) Duckman's genius conjoined twins whose heads share a body. *Beverly (voiced by Nancy Travis): Beatrice and Bernice's lovely blue-eyed sister and Cornfed's wife. *Grandma-ma: Duckman's apparently comatose, immensely flatulent mother-in-law. Grandma-ma sits in the same chair and rarely moves. *King Chicken (voiced by Tim Curry): Duckman's arch-nemesis. Duckman constantly teased him in high school, which encouraged other kids to do the same. King Chicken cites this for why he became a supervillain. His catchphrase, simply "Mwah ha ha, bawk bawk bawk!" usually punctuates the end of his speeches about his evil plan. His name is a parody of former President of the United States George H. W. Bush.���� *Bernice (voiced by Nancy Travis): Duckman's sister-in-law and the identical twin of Beatrice who is a fanatic fitness buff and hates Duckman with a passion. Ever since she married King Chicken, she joined with him on his villainous schemes and is willing to help him with his revenge on Duckman, wanting him out of her life forever.���� *Silent E: The criminal from Between the Lions who makes vowels say their names.���� More coming soon (Suggestions are welcome)... Other OCs are being planned (All currently unnamed): *A human female hipster�� *A green monster with orange hair and yellow horns�� *A male college student�� *An orange closeted male puppet *A human male Scientologist *A human female gynecologist *A purple potty-mouthed female puppet *A blue male puppet with no mouth *A character with depression (needs copious amounts of Prozac to stay happy) *A character who only curses because he has Tourette Syndrome *Aliens like the Yip Yip Martians (they teleport in from nowhere from time to time and are the bane of Trekkie Monster's existence) *A blue-furred monster�� *A sexy puppet cheerleader *A dragon *A chef puppet *A green fuzzy caterpillar *A red fuzzy caterpillar *A rainbow fuzzy caterpillar *A girly rainbow fuzzy caterpillar *An aqua blue fuzzy caterpillar *A pink striped fuzzy caterpillar *A green-and-black-striped fuzzy caterpillar *A bee *A ladybug *A blackish-brown baby bunny *A red Muppaphone (or a Fuzzball) *A blue Muppaphone (or a Fuzzball) *A green Muppaphone (or a Fuzzball) *A pink Muppaphone (or a Fuzzball) *A white baby bunny *A dolphin *A white, brown and black kitten *A monarch butterfly *Three baby chicks *A baby fox *A black bat *A spider *A yellow Labrador puppy *A grey-furred Cheshire cat with the manners of Cookie Monster (Ala Abby in Wonderland/American McGee's Alice) *A seafoam female monster with yellow hair�� *A Mormon puppet elder�� *A Mormon monster elder�� *Three colored ghosts (One red, one yellow, one blue)���� Guests *Trey Parker and Matt Stone *Tom Kitt *Jeff Marx *Bobby Lopez *Billy Lopez *Brian Yorkey *Lin-Manuel Miranda *Anthony Rapp (as Mark Cohen) *Kristen-Anderson Lopez *Cliffton Hall and Deedee Magno-Hall *Jeff Whitty *Susan Egan *Tom Hanks (as Mr. Rogers) *Barrett Foa (also one of Princeton/Rod's understudies, uncredited) *Jason Segel (also puppeteer, uncredited) *Jim Parsons *Leslie Odom Jr. *Adam Sandler *Wayne Brady *Patrick Bristow *Drew Barrymore *James Rolfe (as the Angry Video Game Nerd) *Chris Rock *Arsenio Hall *Jaleel White (as Steve Urkel) *Bruce Campbell (as Ash Williams) *Guy Fieri *Gordon Ramsay *Marilyn Manson *Judith Shindlein (as Judge Judy) *Shaquille O'Neal�� *Jack Black *The Cast of Community *Darren Criss (and the members of Team StarKid) *Dave Coulier *Eddie Murphy *Shoshana Bean *Toxic Audio (also provides incidental music) *Spider-Man (as he appeared on the Electric Company, portrayed by Jed Resnick) *Adam Pascal (as Roger Davis and William Shakespeare) *Jesse L. Martin (as Tom Collins and Marvin Gaye) *John Cena *Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson *Stone Cold Steve Austin *Ronda Rousey *Bayley *Sasha Banks *Ron Killings (as R-Truth) (Imagine the 24/7 Championship title at stake even in Avenue Q! XD) *Chris Jericho (as Jareth) *Macaulay Culkin *Christopher Lloyd *Megan Hilty (as Marilyn Monroe) *Lea Michele *Bo Burnham *Weird Al Yankovic *Seth Green *Dan Milano *Ethan Slater (as SpongeBob) and the cast of the Spongebob Musical (as their respective characters) *The Banana Splits (voiced by Eric Bauza) *Kick-Ass *Hit-Girl *Ryan McCartan (as a nicer, less psychotic J.D.) *Jessica Keenan Wynn (as Heather Chandler, less evil but still bitchy, or who ever she played in Mamma Mia!) *Barrett Wilbert Weed (as either Veronica Sawyer or Janis Stewart) *Rebecca Sugar *Christian Jacobs (as The MC Bat Commander w/the Aquabats) *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (The five veteran MMPR actors as their usual selves with Kelly Hu as Trini Kwan) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (as they appeared in the original live-action films) *Dave Seville with Alvin & The Chipmunks (both animated and puppet versions, the latter looking like the ones from Little Alvin and the Mini-Munks) *Alex Brightman (as Beetlejuice) *Sophia Anne Caruso (as Lydia Deetz) *Vernon Chatman *Bill Hader *Fred Newman *Becky Sloan and Joe Pelling *The Cast of Mystery Science Theater 3000 *Santa Claus (as a puppet character, played by Tyler Bunch) *The Simpsons *The Griffins (from Family Guy) *The Tubbs-Browns (from Family Guy and the Cleveland Show) *The South Park Kids (and their families) *Mckenna Grace *Mara Wilson *AnnaSophia Robb *Raven-Symoné *Hilary Duff *Bear, Ojo, Tutter, Treelo, Pip & Pop Otter, Tally and Ursa (all from Bear in the Big Blue House) *Sigourney Weaver *Cher *ABBA *Lionel Richie *Dolly Parton *Ledinsky *Paul Reubens (as Pee-Wee Herman) Episodes (Coming Soon) Songs (in no particular order currently; subject to change) *Avenue Q Theme *It Sucks to Be Us �� (performed by Princeton, Julian, Lucy, Cary, Vincent Potter, Brooke Shields, Tom Hewitt, Stephen Schwartz, Bradley, Lauren, Scott, Cinderelmo, Ginger, Kieran, Joan, Angelita, Henry, Cookie Marshal, Dorito Monster, Excalibird, Barnaby, Tilly, Easy, Trevor the Grouch, Ricky Recycle Bin, Sherman the Frog, Billy Peltzer, Kate Beringer, Gizmo, the Puzzle Place Kids, Clarence, Chauncey, Stevenson the Parrot, Phil Phillips, Connie Edwards, Nick Hamm-Sandwijk, Sally Rosen, Gullet, Fritz, Gracie, Butler, Stephanie, Rosie O'Donnell, Ariel Winter, Mary-Kate & Ashley Olsen, Justin Bieber, Selena Gomez, Miley Cyrus, Michael Jackson, ALF, Two Fat Ladies, Reg E. Cathey, Bobby Vegan, Samson Knight, Heidi, Greg the Bunny, Warren DeMontague, Count Blah and Foreign Tourists) *The Early Bird (from Bird Call: The Musical, performed by Luckl-Duckl Bird, Francise Birdling, Speck, Kesmoe Peapod, Bingo Flamingo, Mr. Sampy, Dillon Quailstein, Koo Foo, Fowl Owl, Professor Wally Zutman and Harriet Dinseldorf) *Skid Row (Downtown) (from Little Shop of Horrors, performed by the cast) *Shpadoinkle (from Cannibal! The Musical; including the reprise) *Purpose (performed by Princeton and the Singing Boxes) *Maybe (from Annie, performed by Joan) *Hard-Knock Life (from Annie (2014), performed by Stephanie, Olive Hoover, Cinderelmo, Ginger, Kieran, Joan, Angelita, Terry, Henry, Alys, Franco, Russell, and the Morningside Orphanage Kids) *Hakuna Matata (from The Lion King, performed by Nicky, Rod, Riff, Greg the Bunny, Allegra, Lindi and Rondo) (At first, Riff got the idea of Hakuna Matata later in the song. Then at the climax of the song, once Greg the Bunny is cheered up, he, Allegra, Lindi and Rondo joined in as well.) *Run Away (from Spamalot) *Everyone's a Little Bit Racist �� (performed by Princeton, Kate Monster and the Puzzle Place Kids) *Life's A Happy Song (from The Muppets, performed by Vincent Potter and Cary with the Ensemble) *Over the Rainbow (from The Wizard of Oz, performed by Ginger) *Good Day (originally by Greg Street and Nappy Roots) *I Don't Know What to Say (from Bird Call: The Musical) *Fantasies Come True *That's All I'm Asking for (from Cannibal! The Musical, performed by Princeton, Kate Monster, Elder Price, Trekkie Monster and Mr. Carter) *There's A Fine, Fine Line (performed by Kate Monster) *Save Our Puppet Friends (from Fritz's Funporium, performed by the Fritz's Funporium cast) *Donald Trump Makes Me Wanna Smoke Crack (performed by Ledinsky and the cast) *The Internet is for Porn (performed by Kate Monster, Trekkie, Brian, Rod, Princeton and Gary Coleman) *Happy to Meet You (from Sesame Street, performed by Stephanie, Allegra, Cinderelmo and Excalibird) (Because Allegra and her friends are new in Avenue Q, naturally, the former would be shy about meeting Stephanie at first, until she would meet and be great friends with her after the song.) *Have You Never (from LazyTown, performed by Stephanie, then joined in the final chorus by her newfound best friends: Cinderelmo, Ginger, Kieran, Joan, Angelita, Terry, Evan, Henry, Trevor the Grouch, Alys, Russell, Excalibird, Barnaby, Tilly, Red Guy, Green Duck Guy, Yellow Guy, Blue Guy, Red Duck Guy, Green Guy, the Puzzle Place Kids, Allegra, Rondo, Lindi, Riff, Mr. Cook, Poco, Luckl-Duckl Bird, Francise Birdling, Speck, Kesmoe Peapod and Bingo Flamingo) *What A Wonderful Day (from Allegra's Window, performed by Allegra, Stephanie, Shiloh, Cinderelmo, Ginger, Kieran, Joan, Angelita, Terry, Easy, Henry, Alys, Excalibird, Luckl-Duckl Bird, Greg the Bunny, Clarence and Chauncey) *Morning Person (from Shrek the Musical, performed by Kate Monster and Bluebird) *My, What A Happy Day (from Fun & Fancy Free, performed by Sally Rosen) *Energy (performed by Sportacus, Shiloh, Stephanie, Olive Hoover, Cinderelmo, Ginger, Kieran, Joan, Angelita, Terry, Evan, Henry, Alys, Franco, Trevor the Grouch, Luckl-Duckl Bird, Francise Birdling, Speck, Kesmoe Peapod, Bingo Flamingo, Allegra, Rondo, Lindi, Riff, Mr. Cook and Poco) *Teamwork (from LazyTown, performed by Stephanie, Olive Hoover, Cinderelmo, Ginger, Kieran, Joan, Angelita, Terry, Henry, Alys, Franco, Scruff, Luckl-Duckl Bird, Francise Birdling, Speck, Kesmoe Peapod, Bingo Flamingo, Red Guy, Green Duck Guy, Yellow Guy, Blue Guy, Red Duck Guy, Green Guy, the Puzzle Place Kids, Allegra, Rondo, Lindi, Riff, Mr. Cook and Poco) *Galaxy (from LazyTown, performed by Stephanie, Olive Hoover, the Ghostwriter Team, ALF, Cinderelmo, Ginger, Kieran, Angelita, Terry, Henry, and Excalibird) *The Rocket Song (from Barney, performed by Stephanie, Shiloh, Olive Hoover, the Ghostwriter Team, ALF, Cinderelmo, Ginger, Kieran, Joan, Angelita, Terry, Henry, Alys, Franco, Russell, Excalibird, Barnaby, Tilly, Luckl-Duckl Bird, Francise Birdling, Speck, Kesmoe Peapod, Bingo Flamingo, Pip, Flitter, Flap, Princeton, Kate Monster, Fritz, Gracie, Butler, Heidi, Huxtable, Angelita, Evan, Terry, Sam the Mini Yeti, Justine, Clarence, Chauncey, Sherman the Frog, Spamela Hamderson, Vincent Potter, Cary, Red Guy, Green Duck Guy, Yellow Guy, Blue Guy, Red Duck Guy, Green Guy, the Puzzle Place Kids, Allegra, Rondo, Lindi, Riff, Mr. Cook, Poco, Eureeka, Magellan, Batly, Stellaluna, and Basalt) (The Captain for a Day for this would be Princeton.) *Good Stuff (from LazyTown, performed by Stephanie) *Playtime (from LazyTown, performed by Stephanie) *Cooking by the Book (from LazyTown, performed by Stephanie, Olive Hoover, Kate Monster, Cinderelmo, Ginger, Kieran, Evan, Angelita, Alys, Joan, Terry, Henry, and Franco) *My Day (from VeggieTales, performed by Cinderelmo) *Franco (to the tune of Sesame Street's "Frazzle", performed by Franco and the Francotones) *Oops! Uh-Oh! (from the unaired Little Mermaid's Island, performed by an orange kid monster and Allegra) *When the Goose is Hanging High (from The Little Drummer Boy, performed by Gordon the Gecko) *Shipoopi (from The Music Man, performed by Rod and the Ensemble) *You are a Pirate (from LazyTown, performed by Captain Lazarus, Stevenson the Parrot, Shiloh, Stephanie, Olive Hoover, Princeton, Kate Monster, Julian, Cinderelmo, Ginger, Kieran, Joan, Angelita, Terry, Henry, Evan, Trevor the Grouch, Ricky Recycle Bin, Franco, Alys, Russell, Excalibird, Barnaby, Tilly, Luckl-Duckl Bird, Francise Birdling, Speck, Kesmoe Peapod, Bingo Flamingo, the Puzzle Place Kids, Allegra, Rondo, Lindi, Riff and Poco) *Man on a Mission (from LazyTown, performed by Heidi and Stephanie with Phil Phillips, Connie Edwards, the Ghostwriter Team, Huxtable, Princeton, Kate Monster, Julian, Olive Hoover, Cinderelmo, Ginger, Kieran, Joan, Angelita, Terry, Henry, Trevor the Grouch, Franco, Alys, Russell, Excalibird, Luckl-Duckl Bird, Francise Birdling, Speck, Kesmoe Peapod, Bingo Flamingo, Allegra, Rondo, Lindi and Riff with Ray the Owl and Rondo backing up on the saxophone and trumpet parts, respectively) *Do-Op Hop (from Sesame Street, performed by Sherman the Frog, Evan, Russell and Henry with Julie Woo, Kiki and Jody as backup, and the following joining in not only to hop, but also to sing: Princeton, Kate Monster, Julian, Lucy, Cary, Vincent Potter, Bradley, Lauren, Scott, Twitchy Monster, Trish, Cinderelmo, Ginger, Kieran, Joan, Angelita, Cookie Marshal, Dorito Monster, Easy, Excalibird, Barnaby, Tilly, Trevor the Grouch, Ricky Recycle Bin, Clarence, Chauncey, Rodrigo, Kandy, Smokey the Bear, McGruff the Crime Dog, Scruff, Luckl-Duckl Bird, Francise Birdling, Speck, Kesmoe Peapod, Bingo Flamingo, Pip, Flitter, Flap, Billy Peltzer, Kate Beringer, Gizmo, the rest of the Puzzle Place Kids, Nuzzle, Sizzle, Allegra, Rondo, Lindi, Riff, Mr. Cook, Poco, Reed, Phil, Connie, Lyle, Goofer, Greg the Bunny, Warren DeMontague, Spamela Hamderson, Winoceros, Red Guy, Green Duck Guy, Yellow Guy, Blue Guy, Red Duck Guy, Green Guy, Nick Hamm-Sandwijk, Sally Rosen, Fritz, Gracie, Butler, Lucky, Seymour & Audrey Krelborn, Sportacus, Shiloh, Stephanie, JoJo Siwa, Olive Hoover, the Ghostwriter Team, Rosie O'Donnell, Ariel Winter, Mary-Kate & Ashley Olsen, Same Difference, Justin Bieber, Selena Gomez, Miley Cyrus, Michael Jackson, Katy Perry, ALF, Reg E. Cathey, Bobby Vegan, Samson Knight, Heidi, Huxtable, Sid, Seymour the Elechicken, Robert, Lucille, Arthur, Toxie, Sarah, Toxie Jr., Kung Fury, Alex Mack, Ray, Dirk Niblick, Larry Laffer, Yuckie Duck, Screwy Squirrel, Duckman and Beatrice) (Note: While he doesn't talk, Scamp is involved in the dancing and hopping, too.) *Time Warp (from Rocky Horror Show, performed by the Dirty Hippie Jam Band and Rocky Horror) *Let's Talk Dirty to The Animals (performed by Amanda Green, impersonating Gilda Radner) *Denim and Diamonds (performed by Lucy the Slut) *The World Is Your Toilet (from Bird Call: The Musical) *Keep it Fun, Keep it Pure (performed by Steve Whitmire, Rick Lyon and Amanda Green as members of H.E.R.P.E.S.) *Taylor the Latte Boy (performed by Kate Monster) *One Song Glory (from Rent, performed by Julian) *Special/Two Lips (performed by Lucy) *There's Always a Woman (performed by Kate and Lucy) *Jolene (performed by Dolly Parton) *I Love to Be Unhappy (performed by Bozar the Grouch) *We are One (performed by Same Difference and the Ensemble) *My Name (from Sesame Street, performed by LeVar Burton, Cinderelmo, Allegra, Olive, Kieran, Stephanie, Shiloh and Basalt) *I Love Trash (from Sesame Street, performed by Trevor the Grouch) (Trevor would state he may love being a kind grouch to everyone and do all kinds of nice things, yet there is one thing he loves that has in common with all grouches, and that's when he starts singing this song.) *I'm a Fireman (from Wimzie's House, performed by Luckl-Duckl Bird) *Da-Doo (from Little Shop of Horrors, performed by Rose, Roberta and Rachel, with Julian speaking) *Spooky Mormon Hell Dream (from the Book of Mormon, performed by Elder Price, Satan, Adolf Hitler, Genghis Khan, Jeffrey Dahmer, Johnnie Cochran, and Devils) *Read Me A Story (from Sesame Street, performed by Excalibird and Joan) (Same concept for Big Bird and Zoe for Maria, except that Joan would sing Sally to read her a story.) *Popular (from Wicked, performed by Kate and Trekkie Monster) *Let Me Be Your Star (from Smash) *Won't You Be My Neighbor? (from Mister Rogers' Neighborhood, performed by Fred Rogers) *Who are the People in Your Neighborhood? (from Sesame Street, performed by Brian, Kate Monster and Rod, as the Babysitter and Investment Banker) *Silent Scream (Originally by Anna Blue, performed by Alys) *Honey (Touch Me with My Clothes On) (performed by Lucy the Slut, ironically) *Lucky (Originally by Britney Spears, performed by Sally Rosen) *I Wonder 'Bout the World Above Up There (from Sesame Street, performed by Sherman the Frog, Princeton, Kate Monster, Julian, Lucy, Clarence, Chauncey, Scott, Cinderelmo, Ginger, Kieran, Evan, Joan, Angelita, Terry, Henry, Franco, Alys, Russell, Sam the Mini Yeti, Justine, Excalibird, the Puzzle Place Kids, Allegra, Lindi, Rondo, Riff, Poco, Luckl-Duckl Bird, Speck, Pip, Flitter and Flap) *One Little Star (from Sesame Street presents Follow That Bird, performed by Excalibird, Sally and Barnaby, with Stephanie, Olive Hoover, Cinderelmo, Ginger, Kieran, Princeton, Kate Monster, Luckl-Duckl Bird, Francise Birdling, Speck, Kesmoe Peapod, Bingo Flamingo, Pip, Flitter, Flap, the Puzzle Place Kids, Allegra, Rondo, Fritz, Heidi, Huxtable, Alys, Evan, Angelita and Terry) *Bohemian Rhapsody (Originally by Queen, performed by the Muppets; featured in a music video that transitions to Avenue Q's Queen segment) *We Will Rock You (Originally by Queen, performed by the cast) *We Are The Champions (Originally by Queen, performed by the cast) *I'm a Believer (from Shrek the Musical, performed by Huxtable, Heidi, and Fritz) *You Tickle Me (from Sesame Street, performed by Cinderelmo, Ginger, Kieran, Joan, Angelita, Terry, Franco, Henry, the Puzzle Place Kids, Allegra, Lindi, Rondo, Riff and Poco) *Beat It (performed by Michael Jackson) *Smooth Criminal (performed by Michael Jackson) *Bad (performed by Michael Jackson) *C is for Cookie (from Sesame Street, performed by Cookie Marshal) *I Don't Want to Live on the Moon (from Sesame Street, performed by Stephanie, ALF, Cinderelmo, Ginger, Kieran, Angelita, Terry, Allegra, Lindi, Rondo and Reed) *Hello! (from The Book of Mormon, performed by Elder Price, Elder Cunningham, and the other Elders, including two Mormon Avenue Q characters) *Santa Fe (from Rent; not to be confused with the Newsies song, performed by Jesse L. Martin as Tom Collins with the cast of Avenue Q) *Rubber Condom �� (Parody of "Rubber Duckie", performed by Easy) *Learn Your Lessons Well (from Godspell, performed by Peter Linz as Jesus, with Cinderelmo, Russell, Ginger, Kieran and the children of Avenue Q, sung by Kate Monster) *I've Grown Accustomed to Your Face (originally by Rosemary Clooney, performed by Brian and Heather Henson based on the Puppet Up! version of the sketch) *The Great Beyond �� (from Sausage Party, performed by various foods) *The Greatest Show (from The Greatest Showman) *That Old Black Magic (In two versions; one originally by Spike Jones and his City Slickers, and the other originally by Louis Prima and Keely Smith, performed by Bill Barretta and Stephanie D'Abruzzo, based on the Sam and Friends version of the skit) *Comedy/Tragedy (performed by Bo Burnham and Weird Al) *Like It Was (from Merrily We Roll Along, sung by Kate Monster as she remembers her college years) *Left Brain/Right Brain *Make 'Em Laugh *We Think We Know You *Will Power *It's Hard to be the Bard (performed by Adam Pascal as William Shakespeare) *Another Day (from Rent, sung by Adam Pascal as Roger with Lucy singing Mimi's parts) *Claudius is Gonna Be King (from Kermit: Prince of Denmark, performed by Jason Alexander) *When Rod's Not Here (to the tune of "When Bert's Not Here", performed by Nicky after Rod and Ricky leave for New Jersey) (Of course, he has Roberta to keep him company.) *Time (To Do the Things That You Want to Do) (performed by Nicky and Rod) *A New Way to Walk (from Sesame Street, performed by Spamela Hamderson and two backup female pigs equally as hot as Spamela) *Meat Shower (from Between the Lions, segment, performed by Princeton, Kate Monster, Julian, Cinderelmo, Ginger, Kieran, Joan, Evan, Angelita, Terry, Henry, Trevor the Grouch, Franco, Alys, and Russell) *Sven Said "Ted, Send Ten Tents" (from Between the Lions, musical segment, performed by Clarence, Chauncey, Enrique, Trip and Lucy) *The Mighty Star Lion (from Between the Lions, performed by Princeton, Kate Monster, Cinderelmo, Ginger and Kieran) (This would be on a special night; one that shows a meteor shower above the clear night sky in Avenue Q.) *Kid in a Candy Store (performed by JoJo Siwa) *Bop! (performed by JoJo Siwa with Stephanie, Shiloh, Olive Hoover, the Ghostwriter Team, Heidi, Huxtable, Princeton, Kate Monster, Julian, Lucy, Clarence, Chauncey, Cinderelmo, Ginger, Kieran, Evan, Joan, Angelita, Terry, Henry, Franco, Alys, Russell, Sam the Mini Yeti, Justine, Excalibird, Barnaby, Tilly, Luckl-Duckl Bird, Sparra Bird, Francise Birdling, Speck, Kesmoe Peapod, Bingo Flamingo, Pip, Flitter, Flap, Basalt, the Puzzle Place Kids, Allegra, Rondo, Lindi, Riff and Poco) *It's Time to Celebrate (performed by JoJo Siwa) *Super Freak (Originally by Rick James) (Olive would do a burlesque dance at the Around the Clock Café even more willingly, attracting the patrons. When the video goes viral, Stephanie and her bisexual girlfriends would be attracted to her and have Olive join them.) *Shake Your Badonkadonk (from Little Miss Sunshine the Musical, performed by Olive Hoover) (Olive would be performing that burlesque number in a rainbow leotard to Stephanie, JoJo Siwa, Olive Hoover, Alex Mack, Selena Gomez, and Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen, to prove her worth of joining their club. They'd love it so much, they'd gladly accept her.) *An explicit parody of Mr. Knickerbocker �� (Song title pending) (original song, performed by Stephanie, JoJo Siwa, Olive Hoover, Alex Mack, Selena Gomez, Ariel Winter, and Mary-Kate & Ashley Olsen, all in a WAM lesbian makeout session) *Garden Cooperation song (from Sesame Street, performed by Bradley) *Kick Your Ass (from The Toxic Avenger: The Musical, performed by Toxie) *Dynamic Duet (from Holy Musical B@man!, performed by Sportacus and Shiloh) *Windy �� (Originally by The Association, performed by Cary) *Just Because (from Sesame Street, performed by Gary Coleman) *Schadenfreude (performed by Fritz and Gary Coleman) *The More You Ruv Someone (performed by Christmas Eve and Kate Monster) *I'm Not Wearing Underwear Today (performed by Brian) *Easy Goin' Day (from Sesame Street presents Follow That Bird, performed by Excalibird, Rodrigo and Kandy, with Stephanie, Olive Hoover, Cinderelmo, Ginger, Kieran, Princeton, Kate Monster, Fritz, Heidi, Huxtable, Angelita, Evan, Terry, Sam the Mini Yeti, Justine, Clarence, Chauncey, Vincent Potter, Cary, Red Guy, Green Duck Guy, Yellow Guy, Blue Guy, Red Duck Guy, Green Guy, Luckl-Duckl Bird, Sparra Bird, Francise Birdling, Speck, Kesmoe Peapod, Bingo Flamingo, Pip, Flitter, Flap, Billy Peltzer, Kate Beringer, Gizmo, the Puzzle Place Kids, Allegra, Rondo, Lindi, Riff, Poco, Reed, Eureeka, Magellan and Basalt) *Chilly Down (from Labyrinth, performed by ???) *The Dusting Song (from CinderElmo, performed by Princeton, Kate Monster, Cinderelmo, Ginger, Kieran, Joan, Terry, the Morningside Orphanage Kids, the Puzzle Place Kids, Luckl-Duckl Bird, Sparra Bird, Francise Birdling, Speck, Kesmoe Peapod, Bingo Flamingo, Allegra, Rondo, Sonata, Clef, Eureeka, Magellan, Batly, Bogge, Quagmire, Mr. Knack, Sir Klank, Kate Mouse and Emma) *Find a Husband Ball (from CinderElmo, performed by Russell, Nicky, Rod, Easy, Angelita, Cookie Marshal and the Ensemble) *If Elmo Could Go to the Ball (from CinderElmo, performed by Cinderelmo, Ginger, Kieran, Trumplet and the rest of the Morningside Orphanage kids) *Do Something (from CinderElmo, performed by Fairy Godperson, Alys, Cinderelmo, Ginger, Kieran, Angelita, Terry, Henry, Scott, Trevor, Stephanie, Olive Hoover, Trumplet, Luckl-Duckl Bird, Sparra Bird, Francise Birdling, Speck, Kesmoe Peapod, Bingo Flamingo, Billy Peltzer, Kate Beringer, Gizmo and the Puzzle Place Kids) *Dancing Through Life (from Wicked, performed by the cast) *Dancing Queen (Originally by ABBA, performed by the A*Teens and ABBA with the Ensemble) *Something More Than Friends (from Felix the Cat: The Movie) (Song sequence from when Julian was lovestruck after finding a girlfriend for the first time ever- in the form of Lucy- and getting a kiss from her. The friends around him involved are lovestruck as well by finding it romantic.) *N.Y.C. (from Annie, performed by Princeton, Kate Monster, Cinderelmo, Ginger, Kieran and Katy Perry) *One Short Day (from Wicked, performed by Alys, Eureeka and Ensemble) *The Bear Cha-Cha-Cha (from Bear in the Big Blue House, performed by Bear, Ojo, Tutter, Treelo, Pip & Pop Otter, Tally, Ursa, Princeton, Kate Monster, Nicky, Rod, Lucy, Stephanie, Shiloh, Olive Hooter, Cinderelmo, Ginger, Kieran, Joan, Angelita, Evan, Henry, Easy, Cookie Marshal, Dorito Monster, Russell, Franco, Trevor the Grouch, Ricky Recycle Bin, Green Gene, Big Blu, Patrick Monster, Meeper, Excalibird, Barnaby, Tilly, Luckl-Duckl Bird, Sparra Bird, Francise Birdling, Speck, Kesmoe Peapod, Bingo Flamingo, Pip, Flitter, Flap, Adrienne Delaney, Heath Dawson, LeVar Burton, the Lions, JoJo Siwa, Alex Mack, Ray, Annie, Justin Bieber, Selena Gomez, Rosie O'Donnell, the Ghostwriter Team, Billy Peltzer, Kate Beringer, Gizmo, Red Guy, Green Duck Guy, Yellow Guy, Blue Guy, Red Duck Guy, Green Guy, the Puzzle Place Kids, Allegra, Rondo, Lindi, Riff, Poco, Mr. Cook, Eureeka, Magellan, Batly, Bogge, Quagmire, Mr. Knack, Sir Klank, Kate Mouse, Emma, Stellaluna, Basalt, the Crank Yankers, Nick, Sally, Fritz, Gracie, Butler, Toxie, Sarah, Toxie Jr., Seymour Krelborn, Audrey, Phil Phillips, Connie Edwards, Lyle, Goofer, Clarence, Chauncey, Mr. T, Rocky Horror, Greg the Bunny, Warren DeMontague, Count Blah and Tardy Turtle) (The live show version will be used) *As Long as You're Mine (from Wicked, performed by Princeton and Kate Monster) *Baptize Me (from The Book of Mormon, performed by Julian and Lucy) *Angry Video Game Nerd theme song *Mad World (Originally by Michael Andrews and Gary Jules) *Songbird Without a Song (from Bird Call: The Musical) *Little Butterfly Friend (from Sesame Street, performed by Cinderelmo to Unnamed monarch butterfly) *Friendship Means (from Wrinkles: In Need of Cuddles, performed by Olive Hoover, Cinderelmo, Ginger, Kieran, Joan, Angelita, Evan, Henry, Easy, Excalibird, Twitchy Monster, Trish, ALF, Luckl-Duckl Bird, Sparra Bird, Francise Birdling, Speck, Kesmoe Peapod, Bingo Flamingo, Pip, Flitter, Flap, Billy Peltzer, Kate Beringer, Gizmo, the Puzzle Place Kids, Eureeka and Magellan) *Greatest Love of All (performed by Whitney Houston) *Claw My Way to the Top (from Bird Call: The Musical, performed by the Notorious B.I.G. Bird, Grizzle Ingrid, Pinky the Worm and Mercy the Buzzard) (This would be how Grizzle convinced the Notorious B.I.G. Bird to permanently join with KLAW Radio, as his rapping skills could help the ratings of her radio show reach the top, and that he could get rewarded very handsomely. It was from then on the two birds became a despicably romantic couple.) *Me Lost Me Cookie at the Mosh Pit (performed by Cookie Mongoloid) *How Much Do the People In Your Neighborhood Make? (originally cut from the Broadway production) *Seasons of Love (from Rent, performed by the cast) *You and Me (But Mostly Me) (from Book of Mormon, performed by Princeton and Nicky) *At the Beginning (Originally by Donna Lewis and Richard Marx) *You/I/We Belong (from Sesame Street, performed by Princeton, Kate Monster, Cinderelmo, Ginger, Kieran, Trumplet, Lucy and Julian) *Sing After Me (from Sesame Street, performed by Julie Woo and Cinderelmo) *We Are Number One (from LazyTown, performed by Gordon the Gecko with three Garbage Pail Kids) *The Merry-Go-Round Broke Down *Munks on a Mission (performed by Alvin & the Chipmunks) *In Unexpected Places (from Kermit: Prince of Denmark) *Billy Joe McGuffrey (from Jonah: a VeggieTales Movie, performed by Princeton, Kate Monster, Dave, The Chipmunks, The Chipettes, Stephanie, Shiloh, Olive Hoover, Cinderelmo, Ginger, Kieran, Joan, Angelita, Terry, Evan, Henry Monster, Trevor the Grouch, Alys, Russell, Fritz, Gracie, JoJo Siwa, Excalibird, Barnaby, Tilly, Luckl-Duckl Bird, Sparra Bird, Francise Birdling, Speck, Kesmoe Peapod, Bingo Flamingo, Pip, Flitter, Flap, Billy Peltzer, Kate Beringer, Gizmo, Red Guy, Green Duck Guy, Yellow Guy, Blue Guy, Red Duck Guy, Green Guy, the Ghostwriter Team, the Puzzle Place Kids, Allegra, Rondo, Lindi, Riff, Poco, Eureeka, Magellan, Batly, Stellaluna and Basalt (This will be when Princeton, Kate Monster, Dave, Billy Peltzer, Kate Beringer and Vincent Potter take the kids and Gizmo on a camping trip and sing this song around the campfire.) *Rogues are We (from Holy Musical B@man!, performed by various villains) *A Freak Like Me Needs Company (from Spider-Man: Turn Off the Dark, performed by Bletchinator with Samantha, Gordon the Gecko, Dead End Grouch, Tyrone, Tyenna, Tony McHansley, Menacing Mikey, Kute, the Garbage Pail Kids, the Notorious B.I.G. Bird, Grizzle Ingrid, Pinky the Worm, Freddy Freebase, the 'Countant, Fat Ed, Frankie Fox, Constable Griswald, Lower Case, King Chicken, Bernice, Serpenious the Serpent, a brown bat, Captain Darkwalker, Adolf Hitler, O.J. Simpson, Rap Rat, Sweet Tooth, Candy and other villains) *Rogues are We (reprise) (from Holy Musical B@man!, performed by Sweet Tooth, Candy, and other villains) *Samantha, the Queen of Mean (Parody of "Gnorga, the Queen of Mean", performed by Samantha with the Deadites) *In Egypt (a medley of songs from Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat, Aida and The Prince of Egypt) **The medley consists of the following (currently in no order): **Any Dream Will Do **Jacob and Sons **Joseph's Coat **Close Every Door **Go, Go, Go, Joseph **Pharaoh Story **Song of the King **Stone the Crows **The Brothers Come to Egypt **Who's the Thief **Benjamin Calypso **Joseph All the Time **Jacob in Egypt **Give Me My Colored Coat **Deliver Us **Through Heaven's Eyes **The Plagues *Joseph Smith American Moses �� (Narrated by Peter Linz, performed by the cast) *Turn Back O Man (performed by Lucy the Slut) *Cell Block Tango (from Chicago, performed by Violet, Shania, Lakita, Bianca, Ruby and Kemisha) *We Beseech Thee (performed by Princeton) *I Hope That Somethin' Better Comes Along (from The Muppet Movie, performed by Princeton and Julian) *We Are All Earthlings (from Sesame Street, performed by Princeton, Kate Monster, Julian, Twitchy Monster, Trish, Stephanie, Shiloh, Olive Hoover, Cinderelmo, Ginger, Kieran, Joan, Angelita, Terry, Henry, Franco, Trevor the Grouch, Ricky Recycle Bin, Cookie Marshal, Dorito Monster, Alys, Russell, Sam the Mini Yeti, Justine, Excalibird, Barnaby, Tilly, Kyla Monster, Craig Monster, Roberta, Rose, the Ghostwriter Team, Phil Phillips, Connie Edwards, Lyle, Goofer, Clarence, Chauncey, Red Guy, Green Duck Guy, Yellow Guy, Blue Guy, Red Duck Guy, Green Guy, Luckl-Duckl Bird, Sparra Bird, Francise Birdling, Speck, Kesmoe Peapod, Bingo Flamingo, Pip, Flitter, Flap, Wally Zutman, Harriet Dinseldorf, Billy Peltzer, Kate Beringer, Gizmo, the Puzzle Place Kids, Allegra, Rondo, Lindi, Riff, Mr. Cook, Poco, Reed, Sonata, Clef, Eureeka, Magellan, Batly, Bogge, Quagmire, Mr. Knack, Sir Klank, Kate Mouse, Emma, Stellaluna, Basalt, Heidi, Huxtable, Sid, Seymour the Elechicken, Robert, Lucille, Arthur, Nick, Sally, Fritz, Gracie, Butler, Toxie, Sarah, Toxie Jr., Seymour Krelborn, Audrey, JoJo Siwa, Alex Mack, Ariel Winter, Justin Bieber and Selena Gomez) *Life is a Party (Originally by Aaron Carter) *Alone in the Universe (from Seussical, performed by Princeton and Cinderelmo) *Rosencrantz and Guildenstern are Doing the Mambo (from Kermit: Prince of Denmark) *Turn it Off (from The Book of Mormon, performed by Elder Price, the Mormon Puppet Elder and the Mormon Monster Elder) (The Elders would be singing this to both Rod and Batly. While it would work well for Batly, it would completely fail with Rod, considering his marriage with Ricky.) *Shut Up and Eat Your Food *Everything You Know is Wrong (originally by Weird Al Yankovic, performed by a random puppet in Weird Al's voice) *How Lucky You Are (Act 1 finale) (from Seussical, performed by Batly, Stellaluna, Cinderelmo, Princeton, Kate Monster, Rod, Nicky, Trekkie Monster, Lucy, Ricky, Julian, Roberta, Brian, Christmas Eve, Gary Coleman, Sportacus, Stephanie, Olive Hoover, Shiloh, Bradley, Lauren, Scott, Rose, Rachel, Ginger, Kieran, Trumplet, Excalibird, Barnaby, Tilly, Cookie Marshal, Dorito Monster, Alys, Angelita, Evan, Snugly, Wiggly, Joan, Henry Monster, Terry, Russell, Alcindor Von Count, Franco, Trevor the Grouch, Ricky Recycle Bin, Stevenson the Parrot, Sam the Mini Yeti, Justine, ALF, Sherman the Frog, Spamela Hamderson, Kayla Monster, Penelope, Cary, Vincent Potter, Smokey the Bear, McGruff the Crime Dog, Scruff, Cookie Mongoloid, Bozar the Grouch, Twitchy Monster, Trish, Chef Flambé, Yolanda, Robot Chicken & his girlfriend, Ray the Owl, Justine, Rattles the Snake, Cody, Winoceros, Botox the Ostrich, Carp L. Tunnel, Mr. Snuffsalotofstuff, Red Crab, Blue Crab, Bobby Vegan, Samson Knight, Cary, Avery Dalton Dartmouth, Easy, Charlie Sheen, Fritz, Butler, Gracie, Pat, Enrique & Trip, Phil Phillips, Connie Edwards, Lyle, Goofer, Clarence, Chauncey, Red Guy, Green Duck Guy, Yellow Guy, Blue Guy, Red Duck Guy, Green Guy, Crank Yankers, The Fuzzballs, Luckl-Duckl Bird, Sparra Bird, Francise Birdling, Speck, Kesmoe Peapod, Bingo Flamingo, Pip, Flitter, Flap, Mr. Sampy, Dillon Quailstein, Koo Foo, Fowl Owl, Billy Peltzer, Kate Beringer, Gizmo, the Puzzle Place kids, Nuzzle, Sizzle, Allegra, Rondo, Lindi, Riff, Mr. Cook, Poco, Sonata, Clef, Eureeka, Magellan, Bogge, Quagmire, Mr. Knack, Sir Klank, Kate Mouse, Emma, Basalt, Heidi, Huxtable, Sid, Seymour the Elechicken, Robert, Lucille, Arthur, Nick, Sally, Nick Hamm-Sandwijk, Greg the Bunny, Warren the Ape, Tardy Turtle, Count Blah, Toxie, Sarah, Toxie Jr., Seymour Krelborn, Audrey, Rocky Horror, JoJo Siwa, Rosie O'Donnell, Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen, Justin Bieber, Selena Gomez, Miley Cyrus, Alex Mack, Ariel Winter and the Phoenix Children's Chorus) *Goodnight, Magellan (to the tune of "Goodnight, Junior"; from VeggieTales, performed by Eureeka and Magellan) *Duck is Lord (from FireBringer, sung by Elder Price, Elder Cunningham and the cast to convince a bunch of natives to worship Pat the Duck) *Conga (by Gloria Estefan; featuring a conga line with the cast) *I Want a Human to Be My Friend (to the tune of Sesame Street's "I Want a Monster to Be My Friend") *I'm With You (Originally by Avril Lavigne, performed by Alys) *Sexercise Rap �� (Original song, performed by Spamela Hamderson, Lauren, Justine, Eureeka, Stephanie, Olive Hoover, Alex Mack, Selena Gomez, Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen, Faith, Jasmine, Drew Baringmore, Sally Mae Beauregard, Barbara Jo & Bridget Bimbo, and Nari) *'Cause I'm a Blonde (from Earth Girls are Easy, performed by Spamela Hamderson) *Healthy Food (from Sesame Street, performed by Cookie Marshal, Joan and Stephanie with the Fry Girls as backup) *Reading Rainbow theme song (2000s version) *ABC-DEF-GHI (performed by Toxie Jr., Cinderelmo, Ginger, Kieran and Excalibird) (Of course, after the song, Kieran, Excalibird, Princeton and Kate Monster would tell Toxie Jr., Ginger and Trumplet that "ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ" is not a word, but the alphabet.) *Welcome to Alphabet Town (from VideoSmarts and Alphabet Town & More Alphabet Town, performed by Mr. Mayor) *Alphabet Song (from VideoSmarts and Alphabet Town & More Alphabet Town, performed by Teachin' Teddy, Stephanie, Olive Hoover, Shiloh, Allegra, Lindi, Poco, Cinderelmo, Ginger, Kieran, Joan, Angelita, Terry, Henry, Easy, Franco, Trevor the Grouch, Ricky Recycle Bin, Cookie Marshal, Dorito Monster, Alys, Russell, Sam the Mini Yeti, Justine, Excalibird, Barnaby, Tilly, Clarence, Chauncey, Red Guy, Green Duck Guy, Yellow Guy, Blue Guy, Red Duck Guy, Green Guy, Luckl-Duckl Bird, Sparra Bird, Francise Birdling, Speck, Kesmoe Peapod, Bingo Flamingo, Pip, Flitter, Flap, Fritz, Gracie, Butler, Pip, Flitter, Flap, the Puzzle Place Kids, Rondo, Riff, Eureeka, Magellan, Batly, Stellaluna, Basalt, the Fuzzballs and the Kids) *African Alphabet (from Sesame Street, performed by Sherman the Frog) *Think Of Me (from VeggieTales, performed by Kate Monster) (The kids are sleeping over at Cinderelmo, Ginger and Kieran's apartment and ask Kate Monster to sing them a lullaby so they can fall asleep. The soundtrack version is used for this.) *Three is a Magic Number (from Schoolhouse Rock; A mix of both the classic and the Three Musketeers cover) *Ready or Not, Here I Come (from Schoolhouse Rock, performed by Princeton and the children of Avenue Q) *Figure Eight (from Schoolhouse Rock, performed by Ginger) *Elementary My Dear (performed by Steve Whitmire) *The Shot Heard 'Round The World (from Schoolhouse Rock) *Sufferin' Till Suffrage (from Schoolhouse Rock, performed by all the female characters, mainly Lucy) *I'm Just a Bill (from Schoolhouse Rock, performed by Bill Barretta as "the Bill") *Mother Necessity (from Schoolhouse Rock, performed by Rick Lyon, Stephanie D'Abruzzo, Kevin Clash and John Tartaglia) *The Great American Melting Pot (from Schoolhouse Rock) *Walkin' On Wall Street (from Schoolhouse Rock, performed by Lester the Investor and Leroy) *Tiny Urban Zoo (from Schoolhouse Rock, performed by Barrett Foa and Shoshana Bean) *Tyrannosaurus Debt (from Schoolhouse Rock) *$7.50 Once a Week (from Schoolhouse Rock, performed by Rick Lyon) *Conjunction Junction (from Schoolhouse Rock) *Interjections (from Schoolhouse Rock) *Lolly, Lolly, Lolly, Get Your Adverbs Here (from Schoolhouse Rock) *The Great American Melting Pot (from Schoolhouse Rock) *Fireworks (from Schoolhouse Rock) *A Noun is a Person, Place, or Thing (from Schoolhouse Rock) *Verb: That's What's Happening (from Schoolhouse Rock) *Unpack Your Adjectives (from Schoolhouse Rock, performed by Kate Monster) *Electricity, Electricity (from Schoolhouse Rock) *Interplanet Janet (from Schoolhouse Rock) *The Letter N (from Sesame Street, performed by Justin Bieber and the Dirty Hippie Jam Band) *I Really Like You (Originally by Carly Rae Jepsen) *Zig Zag Dance (from Sesame Street, performed by Alcindor Von Count, Count Blah, and ???) *The Rainbow Song (from Barney, performed by Basalt, the Fuzzballs, Stephanie, Shiloh, Olive Hoover, Cinderelmo, Ginger, Kieran, Joan, Angelita, Terry, Henry, Franco, Trevor the Grouch, Ricky Recycle Bin, Cookie Marshal, Dorito Monster, Alys, Russell, Sam the Mini Yeti, Justine, Excalibird, Barnaby, Tilly, Kyla Monster, Craig Monster, Roberta, Rose, the Ghostwriter Team, Phil Phillips, Connie Edwards, Lyle, Goofer, Clarence, Chauncey, Luckl-Duckl Bird, Sparra Bird, Francise Birdling, Speck, Kesmoe Peapod, Bingo Flamingo, Pip, Flitter, Flap, Gizmo, the Puzzle Place Kids, Allegra, Rondo, Lindi, Riff, Mr. Cook, Poco, Reed, Eureeka, Magellan, Batly, Bogge, Quagmire, Mr. Knack, Sir Klank, Kate Mouse, Emma, Stellaluna, Heidi, Huxtable, Sid, Seymour the Elechicken, Robert, Lucille, Arthur, Fritz, Gracie, Butler and JoJo Siwa) (Whenever the kids sing out the colors, at the same time Ghostwriter forms a word in the mentioned color, a Fuzzball in the mentioned color would pop up and sing its mentioned verse. Except for the blue and purple Fuzzballs, of course.) *Fuzzy and Blue (from Sesame Street, performed by Evan, Angelita, Henry Monster, Cookie Marshal and Big Blu) *Love the Ocean (from Sesame Street, performed by the Puzzle Place Kids, Clarence and Chauncey) *Sometimes I Wonder if I'm a Mistake (performed by Kate Monster and Princeton to Julian) *Somebody Come and Play (from Sesame Street, performed by Allegra) (This would be in a skit for when Allegra doesn't have someone to play with while she is all alone in a park. But then, she would have a bunch of friends to play with in the form of the following: Two baby bunnies, a baby fox, a ladybug, a bee, a monarch butterfly, a squirrel, a robin, a pink bird, a baby raccoon, a golden Labrador Retriever puppy and Clovis. In the end of the sequence, when Allegra said that she is ready to play hide-and-seek, all her newfound friends would zip off and hide instantly.) *Sometimes Good People do Bad Things (from Mister Rogers' Neighborhood, performed by Gary Coleman to a purple kid girl monster) *Chop to the Top (from The SpongeBob Musical, performed by Sandy and SpongeBob to the kids of Avenue Q) *Me and My Teddy (from Barney, performed by Joan) (Joan would sing about herself with her favorite teddy bear.) *Well, Well, Well, Does That Ring A Bell (from Allegra's Window, performed by Allegra, Riff, Reed, Kieran, and the Puzzle Place Kids) *Blow, Whistle, Blow (from Allegra's Window, performed by Allegra, Lindi, Reed, Princeton, Kate Monster, Cinderelmo, Ginger, Kieran, Joan, Angelita, Terry, Henry, Stephanie, Shiloh, Olive Hoover, Excalibird, Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen, Scruff, McGruff the Crime Dog, Heidi and Huxtable) *I Hear A Jam Wherever I Am (from Allegra's Window, performed by Allegra, Riff, Reed, Cinderelmo, Ginger, Kieran, Joan, Angelita, Terry, Henry, Stephanie, Shiloh, Olive Hoover, Excalibird, Easy, Alys, Luckl-Duckl Bird, Sparra Bird, Little Peeper, Trevor the Grouch, Ricky Recycle Bin, the Puzzle Place Kids, ALF and Craig Monster) *I Can Be Your Friend (from VeggieTales, performed by the Mormon puppet elder, the Mormon monster elder, Kieran, Toxie Jr., Greg the Bunny and Olive Hoover) *Time For A Change (from Ghostwriter) *Going to Prison (from MADtv's Sesame Street, parody of "Doin' the Pigeon"; performed by the cast to Unnamed villain) *A Bowler and a New Gold Tooth (from Pippi Longstocking, performed by Big Blu and ???) *Do You Hear the People Sing? (from Les Misérables, performed by Sportacus and the Ensemble) *The Confrontation (from Les Misérables, performed by Kung Fury and Griswald) *They Live in You (from The Lion King, performed by Sportacus, singing to Cinderelmo) *Somewhere That's Green (from Little Shop of Horrors, performed by Audrey) *There's Always A Way (from LazyTown, performed by Stephanie with Olive Hoover, Cinderelmo, Ginger, Kieran, Joan, Angelita, Henry, Alys, the Puzzle Place Kids, Allegra, Lindi, Luckl-Duckl Bird, Sparra Bird, and Greg the Bunny to Princeton) *I'm Sorry (from Groundling Marsh, performed by Allegra) *Feed Me (Git It) (from Little Shop of Horrors, performed by Audrey II, Shiloh, Princeton, Julian, Bradley, Scott, Kieran, Larry Laffer, Duckman, Clarence, Chauncey, Fritz and Huxtable) *My Life is in Boxes (from the original draft of the show, performed by Julian) *Trollin' (to the tune of "Rollin' on the River", performed by Weldon) *The Batty Bat (from Sesame Street, performed by Alcindor Von Count, Batly, Count Blah, Stellaluna and some bats with the following in bat costumes: Princeton, Kate Monster, Lucy, Julian, Trekkie Monster, Nicky, Rod, Ricky, Julian, Twitchy Monster, Trish, Shiloh, Stephanie, JoJo Siwa, Olive Hoover, Cinderelmo, Ginger, Kieran, Joan, Angelita, Terry, Henry, Franco, Trevor the Grouch, Ricky Recycle Bin, Cookie Marshal, Dorito Monster, Alys, Russell, Sam the Mini Yeti, Justine, Kyla Monster, Craig Monster, Roberta, Rose, Rachel, Vincent Potter, Cary, Luckl-Duckl Bird, Sparra Bird, Francise Birdling, Speck, Kesmoe Peapod, Bingo Flamingo, Pip, Flitter, Flap, Greg the Bunny, Warren the Ape, Gizmo, Scamp, the Puzzle Place Kids, Allegra, Rondo, Lindi, Riff, Mr. Cook, Poco, Eureeka, Magellan, Bogge, Quagmire, Mr. Knack, Sir Klank, Kate Mouse, Emma, Basalt, Phil Phillips, Connie Edwards, Lyle, Goofer, ALF, Sherman the Frog, Spamela Hamderson, Clarence, Chauncey, Red Guy, Green Duck Guy, Yellow Guy, Blue Guy, Red Duck Guy, Green Guy, Fritz, Gracie and Butler) *Together Forever (from Elmo in Grouchland, performed by Cinderelmo, Trumplet and the Ensemble) *Be Our Guest (from Beauty and The Beast (Broadway version), performed by Mr. Knack, Lucy and chorus) *Follow Me Now (performed by the Dirty Hippie Jam Band and Alvin & the Chipmunks) *I'm Not a Loser (from the SpongeBob Musical, performed by Rod, the Fuzzballs and the Fishtones) *Man or Muppet (from The Muppets, performed by Jason Segel, Cary, Princeton and John Tartaglia as human Princeton) *Night Life (from The Great Muppet Caper, performed by Rocky Horror and the Dirty Hippie Jam Band) *The First Time It Happens (from The Great Muppet Caper, performed by Princeton and Kate Monster) *What Can I Do for You? (performed by Susan Egan and Rick Lyon) *Cold Cuts �� (from Texas Chainsaw Musical) *Suppertime (from Little Shop of Horrors, performed by Audrey II) *Bat Lullaby (from Sesame Street, performed by Batly and Stellaluna) *Couldn't We Ride? (from The Great Muppet Caper, performed by Sherman the Frog, Spamela Hamderson, Princeton, Kate Monster, Fingers, Janet, Basalt, and Ensemble) *Let's Hear You Scream �� (from Texas Chainsaw Musical, performed by Tyrone McHansley and Fawn) *Sominex/Suppertime (reprise) (from Little Shop of Horrors, performed by Stephanie and Audrey II) *Bodypaint Rap �� (original song) *The Witch is in the House (from The Muppets' Wizard of Oz, performed by Bastinda) *Mr. Pants (from Home Movies, performed by Mr. Pants) *(I Guess I) Miss You (from the SpongeBob Musical, performed by Magellan and Batly) (This will be when Magellan's tail breaks Batly's bug jar and they both argue about the mess. After the argument ends, Batly yells at Magellan to go away and don't talk to him again. Later that that night as Magellan is about to go to sleep, he begins to miss Batly. While in the belfry, Batly starts to miss Magellan.) *Easy to Be Cruel �� (from Texas Chainsaw Musical) *I Know What's Gonna Happen (from Tootsie) *Faces that I Love (from Sesame Street Celebrates Around the World, performed by Excalibird, Cinderelmo, Ginger, Kieran, Trumplet, Princeton, Kate Monster, Terry, Heath Dawson, Adrienne Delaney, ALF, Joan, Barnaby, Tilly, Nicky, Rod, Russell, Cookie Marshal, Luckl-Duckl Bird, and the Ensemble) *Happy Days theme (originally by Pratt & McClain, performed by Princeton, Julian, Craig Monster, Luckl-Duckl Bird, Nicky, Rod, Sherman the Frog, Scott, ALF and Phil Phillips, the latter doing the deep vocalist's verses while Ray the Owl does the saxophone part) (This song would be for the celebration of Trump's impeachment, and everyone in Avenue Q would be dancing up a storm to the song.) *Don't Feed the Plants (from Little Shop of Horrors) (This song skit starts after showing a recap of the original ending of Little Shop of Horrors.) *I Have the Power (from He-Man: Masters of the Universe, performed by Sportacus, Alys and the Ensemble) (The aftermath of a surprisingly harmless War-of-the-Worlds-style explosion from a radioactive meteor crash-landing into Avenue Q into the same site where World Trade Center once stood, affecting all nearby Avenue Q residents in an incredible radius, giving them superpowers. Plus, Seymour and Audrey would be resurrected thanks to the meteor's effects, and they too are given superpowers.) *Holding Out for a Hero (Originally by Bonnie Tyler; as a montage/battle song) (Partly montage cause the song sequence would show bits of the newfound Avenue Q Heroes doing heroic deeds and fighting villains and/or criminals. In the climax, it becomes a battle song when the heroes, including Spider-Man, Toxie, Kick-Ass, Hit-Girl, and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, fight the Audrey II plants until the final and main Audrey II plant is defeated, ending the alien plants' terror forever.) *Shatterproof (deleted song from Cannibal! The Musical, performed by Julian) (Used in a song sequence for when Julian fights off a bunch of thugs with his newfound powers.) *I Know It's Today (from Shrek the Musical, performed by Allegra, Julie Woo and ???) *If You Wanna Have Friends (performed by the Chipmunks, the Chipettes, Stephanie, Olive Hoover, Shiloh, the Ghostwriter Team, Cinderelmo, Ginger, Kieran, Joan, Angelita, Terry, Evan, Henry, Trevor the Grouch, Alys, Russell, Fritz, Gracie, Butler, JoJo Siwa, Excalibird, Barnaby, Tilly, Luckl-Duckl Bird, Sparra Bird, Little Peeper, Francise Birdling, Speck, Kesmoe Peapod, Bingo Flamingo, Pip, Flitter, Flap, Billy Peltzer, Kate Beringer, Gizmo, the Puzzle Place Kids, Allegra, Rondo, Lindi, Riff, Poco, Eureeka, Magellan, Batly, Stellaluna and Basalt) (Song sequence for when the kids get Ricky Recycle Bin permanently out of his grouchiness, making him as friendly as Trevor the Grouch.) *In the Dark of the Night (metal cover by Johnathan Young; from Anastasia, performed by James Eagan Holmes and Bill the Dummy, with the following as backup: Devils, Rocko the Dog, Cuddles the Comfort Doll, Buttons the Bear, Abby the Witch, Mercy the Buzzard, Grizzle Ingrid, Pinky the Worm, Draculon the Bat, the Garbage Pail Kids, Jim Reaper, Colored Ghosts, Caddam & the Evil Chipmunks, Rap Rat, Serpenious the Serpent, Edward "Fat Ed" Tubbs, Bastinda and Mr. Pants) (James Eagan Holmes would be singing this as a way of targeting some children. Plus, it's thanks to the radioactive meteor giving this criminal powers similar to those of Pennywise the Dancing Clown.) *Magic Paintbrush, I'll Paint You A Dream! (from The Magic Paintbrush, performed by Kieran, Cinderelmo, Ginger, Scott, Bradley, Lauren, Shiloh, Stephanie, Olive Hoover, Evan, Joan, Angelita, Terry, Henry, Franco, Alys, Russell, Morningside Orphanage orphans, Trevor the Grouch, Ricky Recycle Bin, Scruff, Justin Bieber, Selena Gomez, Miley Cyrus, the Ghostwriter Team, Easy, Excalibird, Luckl-Duckl Bird, Sparra Bird, Francise Birdling, Speck, Kesmoe Peapod, Bingo Flamingo, Pip, Flitter, Flap, the Puzzle Place Kids, Allegra, Rondo, Lindi, Riff, Mr. Cook, Poco, Eureeka, Magellan, Batly, Stellaluna, Basalt, Huxtable and Heidi) *The American Way (from Holy Musical B@man!, performed by Mitt Romney, Sportacus and Sweet Tooth) *An explicit parody of Bear in the Big Blue House's "Everybody in the Tub" (performed by Princeton, Kate Monster, Stephanie, Shiloh, Olive Hoover, Cinderelmo, Ginger, Kieran, Joan, Angelita, Terry, Evan, Henry, Trevor the Grouch, Alys, Russell, Fritz, Gracie, Butler, JoJo Siwa, Excalibird, Barnaby, Tilly, Luckl-Duckl Bird, Sparra Bird, Francise Birdling, Speck, Kesmoe Peapod, Bingo Flamingo, Pip, Flitter, Flap, Billy Peltzer, Kate Beringer, Gizmo, the Puzzle Place kids, Allegra, Rondo, Lindi, Riff, Poco, Eureeka, Magellan, Batly, Stellaluna and Basalt) *Notice Me, Batly (to the tune of "Notice Me, Horton"; from Seussical, performed by Stellaluna and Batly) *Meet the Feebles (performed by the new Feebles, consisting of the surviving veteran Feebles (minus Sebastian), Huxtable, Princeton, Kate Monster, Nicky, Rod, Ricky, Lucy, Julian, Bradley, Lauren, Scott, Rose, Rachel, Cinderelmo, Ginger, Kieran, Trumplet, Excalibird, Barnaby, Tilly, Cookie Marshal, Dorito Monster, Alys, Angelita, Evan, Snugly, Wiggly, Joan, Henry Monster, Terry, Russell, Alcindor Von Count, Franco, Trevor the Grouch, Ricky Recycle Bin, Stevenson the Parrot, Sam the Mini Yeti, Justine, ALF, Sherman the Frog, Spamela Hamderson, Luckl-Duckl Bird, Sparra Bird, Francise Birdling, Speck, Kesmoe Peapod, Bingo Flamingo, Pip, Flitter, Flap, Gizmo, the Puzzle Place Kids, Allegra, Rondo, Lindi, Riff, Mr. Cook, Poco, Eureeka, Magellan, Batly, Bogge, Quagmire, Mr. Knack, Sir Klank, Kate Mouse, Emma, Stellaluna, Basalt, Smokey the Bear, McGruff the Crime Dog, Scruff, Cookie Mongoloid, Bozar the Grouch, Twitchy Monster, Trish, Chef Flambé, Robot Chicken & his girlfriend, Ray the Owl, Rattles the Snake, Cody, Winoceros, Botox the Ostrich, Carp L. Tunnel, Mr. Snuffsalotofstuff, Red Crab, Blue Crab, Bobby Vegan, Samson Knight, Cary, Avery Dalton Dartmouth, Easy, Charlie Sheen, Fritz, Butler, Gracie, Pat, Enrique & Trip, Phil Phillips, Lyle, Goofer, Clarence, Chauncey, Red Guy, Green Duck Guy, Yellow Guy, Blue Guy, Red Duck Guy, Green Guy, the Yankerville Gang, Greg the Bunny, Warren DeMontague, Count Blah, Tardy Turtle, Susan Monster, Rochester Rabbit, Cranky, Gay Bear, Larry Laffer, Screwy Squirrel, Yuckie Duck, Dirk Niblick, Duckman and Private Snafu) *You Gotta Believe (from Ghostwriter, performed by Lenni Frazier, the Ghostwriter Team and the Ensemble) *Tra La La (performed by the Banana Splits, Princeton, Kate Monster, Julian, Lucy, Cinderelmo, Ginger, Kieran, Joan, Angelita, Terry, Henry, Evan, Trevor the Grouch, Ricky Recycle Bin, Franco, Alys, Russell, Excalibird, Barnaby, Tilly, Cookie Marshal, Dorito Monster, Luckl-Duckl Bird, Francise Birdling, Speck, Kesmoe Peapod, Bingo Flamingo, Pip, Flitter, Flap, Fritz, Gracie, Butler, Heidi, Huxtable, Sam the Mini Yeti, Justine, Clarence, Chauncey, Sherman the Frog, Spamela Hamderson, Vincent Potter, Cary, Red Guy, Green Duck Guy, Yellow Guy, Blue Guy, Red Duck Guy, Green Guy, the Puzzle Place Kids, Allegra, Rondo, Lindi, Riff, Mr. Cook, Poco, Eureeka, Magellan, Batly, Stellaluna, and Basalt) *The Alcohol Song (Original song; performed by Princeton and Kate Monster) (Cinderelmo, Ginger and Kieran will be watching their mom and dad get drunk) *One (from A Chorus Line, performed by the cast) *Eat the Foods �� (parody of "Kill the Beast" from Disney's Beauty and the Beast, performed by the cast and the Sausage Party foods) *Song of Freedom (from the Fearless Four; performed by the cast as a song against Donald Trump and his presidency) *Garden of Love (performed by Heidi and the Feebles) *One Small Voice (Kenny Loggins version) (from Sesame Street, performed by Justin Timberlake, Excalibird, Mckenna Grace and the Morningside Orphanage kids) *Batly Rap (to the tune of "Batty Rap"; from FernGully: The Last Rainforest, performed by Batly) *Plastic Love (performed by Christmas Eve, originally by Mariya Takeuchi) *Suddenly, Shiloh (to the tune of "Suddenly, Seymour"; from Little Shop of Horrors, performed by Shiloh and Stephanie) *Candy Store (from Heathers) *Upside Down (from Stellaluna, performed by Stellaluna) *My Blanketeer (to the tune of "My Yellow Blankey" from Barney & Friends, performed by Magellan, Eureeka, Batly, Bogge, Quagmire, Mr. Knack, Sir Klank, Kate Mouse, Emma, Stellaluna and Basalt) *I'll Cover You (from Rent, performed by Julian and Lucy) *Diamond Dolls (As a chase song) (When the villains are chasing after the Chipmunks, the Chipettes, Shiloh, Stephanie, Olive Hoover, Cinderelmo, Ginger, Kieran, Joan, Angelita, Terry, Evan, Henry, Trevor the Grouch, Alys, Russell, Fritz, Gracie, Butler, Excalibird, Barnaby, Tilly, JoJo Siwa, Luckl-Duckl Bird, Sparra Bird, Little Peeper, Francise Birdling, Speck, Kesmoe Peapod, Bingo Flamingo, Pip, Flitter, Flap, Billy Peltzer, Kate Beringer, Gizmo, the Puzzle Place Kids, Allegra, Rondo, Lindi, Riff, Poco, Eureeka, Magellan, Batly, Stellaluna and Basalt.) *You're My Best Friend (from the Adventures of Timmy the Tooth, performed by Cinderelmo to Trumplet) *Are You Ready?! (Originally by Devo, as a battle song) (Used for a scene involving the Avenue Q Fighters, Toxie and the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers fighting the Nazi Zombies and some villains, until the Nazi Zombie army becomes too numerous) *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers theme song (Originally by The Power Rangers Orchestra, as a battle song) (Used for when the Power Rangers morph, and the Avenue Q Fighters transform to their hero forms as well before they and Toxie resume fighting off the Nazi Zombies and the villains) *There Can Be Miracles (When You Believe) (performed by Mariah Carey and Whitney Houston) *Rent (from Rent, performed by the cast) *BFF (from The SpongeBob Musical, performed by Magellan and Batly) *Don't Touch That Box! (from Eureeka's Castle, performed by Stephanie, Shiloh, Olive Hoover, the Chipmunks, the Chipettes, Cinderelmo, Ginger, Kieran, Joan, Angelita, Terry, Evan, Henry, Trevor the Grouch, Alys, Russell, Fritz, Gracie, Butler, JoJo Siwa, Excalibird, Barnaby, Tilly, Luckl-Duckl Bird, Sparra Bird, Francise Birdling, Speck, Kesmoe Peapod, Bingo Flamingo, Little Peeper, Pip, Flitter, Flap, Billy Peltzer, Kate Beringer, Gizmo, the Puzzle Place Kids, Allegra, Rondo, Lindi, Riff, Poco, Eureeka, Magellan, Batly, Stellaluna and Basalt) (Cinderelmo, Ginger and Kieran discover a mysterious box. They invite their friends over to see the box and sing about what they think is inside the box. But Princeton and Kate Monster tell them not to touch the box or they'll yell at them) *Cutting Edge (from the Brave Little Toaster, performed by various appliances) *Bubbles (from Gay Purr-ee, performed by Red Guy, Green Duck Guy, Yellow Guy, Blue Guy, Red Duck Guy and Green Guy) *If a Monster Came In (performed by Alvin & the Chipmunks, the Chipettes, Shiloh, Stephanie, Olive Hoover, Cinderelmo, Ginger, Kieran, Joan, Angelita, Terry, Evan, Henry, Trevor the Grouch, Alys, Russell, Fritz, Gracie, Butler, JoJo Siwa, Excalibird, Barnaby, Tilly, Luckl-Duckl Bird, Sparra Bird, Francise Birdling, Speck, Kesmoe Peapod, Bingo Flamingo, Little Peeper, Pip, Flitter, Flap, Billy Peltzer, Kate Beringer, Gizmo, the Ghostwriter Team, the Puzzle Place Kids, Allegra, Rondo, Lindi, Riff, Poco, Eureeka, Magellan, Batly, Stellaluna and Basalt) (Of course, after Dave yells at the kids to go to sleep, instead of the usual Alvin yelling "Okay!", it will be Kieran yelling, "Ah, shut up!" as he slams the door before going "I am the Terminator!") *All For You (from Seussical, performed by Stellaluna and three female spiders) (Stellaluna sings this to Batly after she wakes him up and tells him that she found his special rose) *Hot Toxic Love (from The Toxic Avenger: The Musical, performed by Toxie and Sarah) *Wet and Messy Rap �� (Original song, performed by Stephanie, Olive Hoover, Alex Mack, Selena Gomez, Ariel Winter, Spamela Hamderson, Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen, and the Girls) *The Legend of the Toxic Avenger (from The Toxic Avenger: The Musical, performed by Sportacus and Toxie) *Make it Mine (from Elmo in Grouchland, performed by James Eagan Holmes, Bill the Dummy, Rocko the Dog, Cuddles the Comfort Doll, Buttons the Bear, Abby the Witch, Mercy the Buzzard, the Garbage Pail Kids, the Notorious B.I.G. Bird, Grizzle Ingrid, Pinky the Worm, Menacing Mikey, Tyrone, Tyenna, Tony McHansley, Frankie Fox, Draculon the Bat, Jim Reaper, Colored Ghosts and Caddam & the Evil Chipmunks with Bletchinator, Samantha, Gordon the Gecko, Dead End Grouch, Kute, Freddy Freebase, the 'Countant, Fat Ed, Serpenious the Serpent, Captain Darkwalker, Adolf Hitler, O.J. Simpson, Rap Rat, Sweet Tooth and Candy) *Funky Food Chain (from The Magic School Bus Explores the World of Animals, performed by Stephanie, Olive Hoover, Cinderelmo, Ginger, Kieran, Joan, Angelita, Terry, Evan, Henry, Cookie Marshal, Dorito Monster, Alys, the Puzzle Place Kids, Allegra, Rondo, Lindi, Riff, Mr. Cook and Poco) *Always There (from The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island, performed by Stephanie, Shiloh, Olive Hoover, The Chipmunks, The Chipettes, Cinderelmo, Ginger, Kieran, Joan, Angelita, Terry, Evan, Henry, Trevor the Grouch, Alys, Russell, Fritz, Gracie, Butler, JoJo Siwa, Excalibird, Barnaby, Tilly, Luckl-Duckl Bird, Sparra Bird, Francise Birdling, Speck, Kesmoe Peapod, Bingo Flamingo, Pip, Flitter, Flap, Billy Peltzer, Kate Beringer, Gizmo, the Puzzle Place kids, Allegra, Rondo, Lindi, Riff, Poco, Eureeka, Magellan, Batly, Stellaluna and Basalt) (When the kids are lost in the woods, they find a place to sleep for the night. Later, Allegra can't sleep because she misses her parents. After the song ends, as the kids fall asleep, Magellan lets Allegra sleep with his Blanketeer) *Drift Away/Other Friends (performed by Kyla Monster) *The Puberty Song (working title, performed by Trey Parker) *The Advertising Song (original song) *The NSA Song (performed by Jennifer Barnhart, John Tartaglia, Rick Lyon and Drew Massey) *A Bag of Weed (from Family Guy; to the tune of Chitty Chitty Bang Bang's "Me Ol' Bamboo", performed by the Bad Idea Bears and the Ensemble, except the kids and those who don't like drugs) *Under Your Blanket (from Bear in the Big Blue House, performed by Magellan) *You Can Be as Loud as the Hell You Want (When You're Makin' Love) (performed by Gary Coleman and the Bad Idea Bears- four of them, this time- with Princeton, Kate Monster, Sherman the Frog, Spamela Hamderson, Stephanie, Shiloh, Mr. Knack, Eureeka, Huxtable, Heidi, Brian, Christmas Eve, Heath Dawson, Adrienne Delaney, and Trekkie Monster) (Naturally, it's Princeton & Kate Monster and Brian & Christmas Eve having sex again while Trekkie masturbates as usual. This time, Sherman & Spamela, Shiloh & Stephanie, Huxtable & Heidi, Mr. Knack & Eureeka, and Heath & Adrienne join in having sex as well.) *When You Make Yourself a Friend (from Bear in the Big Blue House, performed by Princeton, Kate Monster, Nicky, Rod, Ricky, Trekkie Monster, Lucy, Cary, Vincent Potter, Julian, Roberta, Bradley, Lauren, Scott, Twitchy Monster, Trish, Rose, Rachel, Sportacus, Stephanie, Shiloh, Olive Hoover, Cinderelmo, Ginger, Kieran, Trumplet, Joan, Angelita, Terry, Evan, Henry, Cookie Marshal, Dorito Monster, Trevor the Grouch, Ricky Recycle Bin, Alys, Russell, Franco, Excalibird, Barnaby, Tilly, Phil Phillips, Connie Edwards, Lyle, Goofer, Sam the Mini Yeti, Justine, David Red, Greg the Bunny, Fritz, Gracie, Butler, Luckl-Duckl Bird, Sparra Bird, Francise Birdling, Speck, Kesmoe Peapod, Bingo Flamingo, Pip, Flitter, Flap, Billy Pletzer, Kate Beringer, Gizmo, the Puzzle Place kids, Allegra, Rondo, Lindi, Riff, Mr. Cook, Poco, Eureeka, Magellan, Batly, Bogge, Quagmire, Mr. Knack, Sir Klank, Kate Mouse, Emma, Stellaluna and Basalt) *Do the Necronomicon (from Evil Dead: The Musical, performed by the villains) *Buttercup (I'm a Super Girl) (As a battle song) *Bitch/Slut/Liar/Whore (from The Toxic Avenger: The Musical, performed by Lucy and Sandra) *Something Better (from Muppet Treasure Island, performed by Stephanie, Olive Hoover, Cinderelmo, Ginger, Kieran, Joan, Angelita, Terry, Evan, Henry, Trevor the Grouch, Ricky Recycle Bin, Alys, Russell, Excalibird, Barnaby, Tilly, Luckl-Duckl Bird, Sparra Bird, Francise Birdling, Speck, Kesmoe Peapod, Bingo Flamingo, Pip, Flitter, Flap, Billy Peltzer, Kate Beringer, Gizmo, the Puzzle Place Kids, Allegra, Rondo, Lindi, Riff, Mr. Cook, Poco, Reed, Sonata, Clef, Eureeka, Magellan, Batly, Stellaluna and Basalt) *Bugs (I Love Them All) (from Spookley the Square Pumpkin, performed by Batly) *It's Tricky (Originally by Run DMC, performed by Cinderelmo, Kieran and Russell) *Rod's High Silk Hat (from VeggieTales, performed by Mr. Knack, Rod and Chorus) *What's the Buzz (from Jesus Christ Superstar) *Bad Grouch Dream (from Groundling Marsh, performed by Allegra) (Allegra tells her friends that Ricky Recycle Bin is acting tired, so she sings him a lullaby to help him fall asleep) *Upside Down World (from Sesame Street Presents: Follow that Bird, performed by Nicky and Rod) *We Built This City (As a montage song) *I Believe in Love (from Hair, performed by Kate Monster) *Hippie Life (from Hair, performed by Lucy) *Seid Bereit (German version of The Lion King's Be Prepared, performed by Adolf Hitler and the Nazi Zombies) *Hero is My Middle Name (from The SpongeBob Musical, performed by Stephanie, Olive Hoover, Shiloh, the Chipmunks, the Chipettes, Cinderelmo, Ginger, Kieran, Joan, Angelita, Terry, Evan, Henry, Trevor the Grouch, Ricky Recycle Bin, Alys, Russell, Excalibird, Barnaby, Tilly, JoJo Siwa, Luckl-Duckl Bird, Sparra Bird, Francise Birdling, Speck, Kesmoe Peapod, Bingo Flamingo, Pip, Flitter, Flap, the Ghostwriter Team, Billy Peltzer, Kate Beringer, Gizmo, the Puzzle Place kids, Allegra, Rondo, Lindi, Riff, Poco, Eureeka, Magellan, Batly, Stellaluna and Basalt) *I Am Here For You (from The Book of Mormon, performed by Magellan and Batly) *Freak Flag (from Shrek the Musical) *We're Gonna Find a Way (from Barney's Great Adventure, performed by Basalt, Princeton, Kate Monster, Nicky, Rod, Ricky, Trekkie Monster, Lucy, Cary, Vincent Potter, Julian, Roberta, Bradley, Lauren, Scott, Twitchy Monster, Trish, Rose, Rachel, Sportacus, Stephanie, Shiloh, Olive Hooter, Cinderelmo, Ginger, Kieran, Trumplet, Joan, Angelita, Terry, Evan, Henry, Cookie Marshal, Dorito Monster, Trevor the Grouch, Ricky Recycle Bin, Alys, Russell, Franco, Excalibird, Barnaby, Tilly, Phil Phillips, Connie Edwards, Lyle, Goofer, Sam the Mini Yeti, Justine, David Red, Greg the Bunny, Fritz, Gracie, Butler, Luckl-Duckl Bird, Sparra Bird, Francise Birdling, Speck, Kesmoe Peapod, Bingo Flamingo, Pip, Flitter, Flap, the Ghostwriter Team, Billy Peltzer, Kate Beringer, Gizmo, Clarence, Chauncey, Red Guy, Green Duck Guy, Yellow Guy, Blue Guy, Red Duck Guy, Green Guy, the Puzzle Place kids, Allegra, Rondo, Lindi, Riff, Mr. Cook, Poco, Eureeka, Magellan, Batly, Mr. Knack, Bogge, Quagmire, Sir Klank, Kate Mouse, Emma and Stellaluna) *Labyrinth of Doom (original song, to the tune of Beauty and the Beast (Broadway version)'s Maison Des Lunes, performed by Jareth, Bletchinator, Samantha and Menacing Mikey) *One Day More (from Les Misérables, performed by the cast) *I/We Believe �� (from Book of Mormon, performed by Princeton to motivate the crowd) *Two Birds, One Stone (from Bird Call: The Musical) *It's Time (from Evil Dead: the Musical, performed by Sportacus and the Nazi Zombies) *Carnage Rules (As a battle song) *Not Gonna Die (Originally by Skillet, as a battle song) *You Have More Friends Than You Know (from Glee) *Without You (from Rent; performed by Princeton, Kate, Julian, Rod, Ricky, and Lucy) *Somebody's Getting Married (from Muppets Take Manhattan, performed by the cast) *He/She'll Make Me Happy (from Muppets Take Manhattan, performed by Princeton and Kate Monster) *When You Love (Originally by Sinéad O'Connor) (It would be a slow dance song for Princeton and Kate Monster at their wedding. Cinderelmo and Joan would be dancing with each other in this, too.) *From Now On (from The Greatest Showman, performed by the cast) *Happiness (from You're A Good Man, Charlie Brown, performed by the cast) *You Can't Stop the Beat (from Hairspray, performed by the cast) *Finale (A medley of certain songs, performed by the cast) **The finale medley has parts of the following songs (currently in no order): **Sing (from Sesame Street (50th Anniversary Special version)) **Friends of a Feather, for Life (Bird Call the Musical's finale) **Bing Bang (from LazyTown) **I'm a Believer (Shrek the Musical's finale) **The Magic Store/Rainbow Connection (The latter part would be based on the version from the 2011 Muppets movie) **Super Friends (Holy Musical B@man!'s finale) **Bikini Bottom Day (Finale; from the SpongeBob Musical, performed by the cast) (Everyone on Avenue Q will play their instruments.) **Can't Stop the Feeling! **Together Forever (reprise) (from Elmo in Grouchland) **Part of Your World (finale; from The Little Mermaid) **A Happy Beginning (from Once Upon a Time's musical episode) **Bows (You're A Good Man, Charlie Brown's finale) **Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now (from Cats Don't Dance, performed by Princeton, Kate Monster, Terry, Sherman the Frog, Spamela Hamderson and Lauren with the Ensemble) (After the song, confetti, streamers and balloons will fall on them.) More coming soon (Suggestions are welcome)... Halloween Special Songs (in no particular order currently) *This is Halloween (from Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas, performed by Ensemble) *We're All Monsters (from Sesame Street, performed by Cinderelmo, Big Blu, Mormon monster elder and unnamed gray monster) *Spooky! (from Bubble Guppies, performed by Stephanie, Shiloh, Olive Hoover, the Ghostwriter Team, ALF, Cinderelmo, Ginger, Kieran, Joan, Angelita, Terry, Henry, Alys, Franco, Russell, Excalibird, Barnaby, Tilly, Luckl-Duckl Bird, Francise Birdling, Speck, Kesmoe Peapod, Bingo Flamingo, Pip, Flitter, Flap, Princeton, Kate Monster, Fritz, Gracie, Butler, Heidi, Huxtable, Angelita, Evan, Terry, Sam the Mini Yeti, Justine, Clarence, Chauncey, Sherman the Frog, Spamela Hamderson, Vincent Potter, Cary, Red Guy, Green Duck Guy, Yellow Guy, Blue Guy, Red Duck Guy, Green Guy, the Puzzle Place Kids, Allegra, Rondo, Lindi, Riff, Mr. Cook, Poco, Eureeka, Magellan, Batly, Stellaluna, and Basalt) *Things That Go Bump in the Night (Originally by allSTARS, performed by the cast) *The Monster Mash (Originally by Bobby "Boris" Pickett, performed by Alcindor Von Count and the monsters of Avenue Q) *Thriller (performed by Michael Jackson) *Trick or Treat (from Bear in the Big Blue House, performed by Stephanie, Shiloh, Olive Hoover, The Chipmunks, The Chipettes, Cinderelmo, Ginger, Kieran, Joan, Angelita, Terry, Evan, Henry, Trevor the Grouch, Alys, Russell, Fritz, Gracie, Butler, JoJo Siwa, Excalibird, Barnaby, Tilly, Luckl-Duckl Bird, Sparra Bird, Francise Birdling, Speck, Kesmoe Peapod, Bingo Flamingo, Little Peeper, Pip, Flitter, Flap, Billy Peltzer, Kate Beringer, Gizmo, the Puzzle Place kids, Allegra, Rondo, Lindi, Riff, Poco, Eureeka, Magellan, Batly, Stellaluna and Basalt) *Time Warp (from Rocky Horror Show, performed by the Ensemble) *Grim Grinning Ghosts (Disneyland Fun Sing-Along Songs version) (from Disney, performed by the Ensemble) *Its Hair Was Long and Slimy (from Eureeka's Castle, performed by Batly, Stephanie, Shiloh, Olive Hoover, The Chipmunks, The Chipettes, Cinderelmo, Ginger, Kieran, Joan, Angelita, Terry, Evan, Henry, Trevor the Grouch, Alys, Russell, Fritz, Gracie, Butler, JoJo Siwa, Excalibird, Barnaby, Tilly, Luckl-Duckl Bird, Sparra Bird, Francise Birdling, Speck, Kesmoe Peapod, Bingo Flamingo, Little Peeper, Pip, Flitter, Flap, Billy Peltzer, Kate Beringer, Gizmo, the Puzzle Place kids, Allegra, Rondo, Lindi, Riff, Poco, Eureeka, Magellan, Stellaluna and Basalt) More coming soon (Suggestions are welcome)... Christmas Special Songs (in no particular order currently, except the beginning three and the ending) *Christmas Morning (from A Disney Christmas Gift, performed by the cast) *Christmas (performed by the cast) *Very Merry, Very Merry Christmas (from Disneyland Christmas commercials, performed by the cast) *Here Comes Santa Claus (from Walt Disney Records, performed by Larry Groce, the Disney Children's Sing-Along Chorus, and the cast ft. Santa Claus) *Feliz Navidad (Originally by José Feliciano, a song segment for the ice-skating segment of the Christmas special featuring Princeton, Kate Monster, Julian, Twitchy Monster, Trish, Sportacus, Stephanie, Shiloh, Olive Hoover, Lucky, Cinderelmo, Ginger, Kieran, Joan, Angelita, Terry, Evan, Henry, Franco, Trevor the Grouch, Ricky Recycle Bin, Cookie Marshal, Dorito Monster, Alys, Russell, Excalibird, Barnaby, Tilly, Bradley, Lauren, Scott, Sam the Mini Yeti, Justine, Columbus, Braden, Harvey, Cory, Adel Fee, Yolanda, Colleen, Darla, Harriet, Penelope, Kyla Monster, Craig Monster, Roberta, Rose, the Ghostwriter Team, Billy Peltzer, Kate Beringer, Gizmo, the Puzzle Place Kids, Phil Phillips, Connie Edwards, Lyle, Goofer, Heidi, Huxtable, Sid, Seymour the Elechicken, Robert, Lucille, Arthur, Nick Hamm-Sandwijk, Sally Rosen, Brian, Christmas Eve, Fritz, Gracie, Butler, Clarence, Chauncey, Red Guy, Green Duck Guy, Yellow Guy, Blue Guy, Red Duck Guy, Green Guy, Allegra, Rondo, Lindi, Riff, Mr. Cook, Poco, Reed, Sonata, Clef, Eureeka, Magellan, Batly, Bogge, Quagmire, Mr. Knack, Sir Klank, Kate Mouse, Emma, Stellaluna, Basalt, Toxie, Sarah, Toxie Jr., Seymour Krelborn, Audrey, JoJo Siwa, Alex Mack, Ariel Winter, Justin Bieber, and Selena Gomez) *Very First Christmas To Me (from SpongeBob SquarePants, performed by the cast) *All I Really Want for Christmas (from Family Guy, performed by the cast) *True Blue Miracle (from Sesame Street, performed by Sally, Lucky, Reed, Ray the Owl, Cinderelmo, Allegra, the Yankerville Gang, and the Ensemble) *Put it On the List (from Christmas at Eureeka's Castle, performed by Bogge and Quagmire) *I Love Christmas (from LazyTown, performed by Stephanie, Shiloh, Olive Hoover, Cinderelmo, Ginger, Kieran, Joan, Angelita, and Alys) *I Hate Christmas (from Sesame Street, performed by Osmar the Grouch) *You're A Mean One, Mr. Grinch (1966 version) (performed by Sam the Mini Yeti) *Christmas Bells are Ringing (from Rent) *Keep Christmas With You (All Through the Year) (a version based on both the Mormon Tabernacle Choir version and the Elmo Saves Christmas version) (from Sesame Street, performed by Sally Rosen, Angelita, Alys and the Ensemble) *Making a Big To-Do (performed by the cast) *Heat Miser/Snow Miser (performed by Rick Lyon and John Tartaglia) *It's Christmas All Over the World (Originally by Sheena Easton, performed by Kyla Monster) *All I Want for Christmas is You (performed by Mariah Carey and Justin Bieber with the Ensemble as the chorus) *When We Hear a Christmas Carol (from All Dogs Go to Heaven Christmas Carol, performed by Princeton, Kate Monster, Rod, Nicky, Trekkie Monster, Lucy, Ricky, Roberta, Julian, Twitchy Monster, Trish, Sportacus, Stephanie, Shiloh, Olive Hoover, Lucky, Cinderelmo, Ginger, Kieran, Joan, Angelita, Terry, Evan, Henry, Franco, Trevor the Grouch, Ricky Recycle Bin, Cookie Marshal, Dorito Monster, Alys, Russell, Excalibird, Barnaby, Tilly, Bradley, Lauren, Scott, Sam the Mini Yeti, Justine, Columbus, Braden, Harvey, Cory, Adel Fee, Yolanda, Colleen, Darla, Harriet, Penelope, Kyla Monster, Craig Monster, Rose, the Ghostwriter Team, Luckl-Duckl Bird, Sparra Bird, Francise Birdling, Speck, Kesmoe Peapod, Bingo Flamingo, Little Peeper, Pip, Flitter, Flap, Billy Peltzer, Kate Beringer, Gizmo, the Puzzle Place Kids, Phil Phillips, Connie Edwards, Lyle, Goofer, Greg the Bunny, Warren the Ape, Tardy Turtle, Count Blah, Heidi, Huxtable, Sid, Seymour the Elechicken, Robert, Lucille, Arthur, Nick Hamm-Sandwijk, Sally Rosen, Brian, Christmas Eve, Clarence, Chauncey, Red Guy, Green Duck Guy, Yellow Guy, Blue Guy, Red Duck Guy, Green Guy, Fritz, Gracie, Butler, Allegra, Rondo, Lindi, Riff, Mr. Cook, Poco, Reed, Sonata, Clef, Eureeka, Magellan, Batly, Bogge, Quagmire, Mr. Knack, Sir Klank, Kate Mouse, Emma, Stellaluna, Basalt, Toxie, Sarah, Toxie Jr., Seymour Krelborn, Audrey, JoJo Siwa, Alex Mack, Ariel Winter, Justin Bieber, Selena Gomez, Miley Cyrus and the Phoenix Chamber Choir) *Making a List to Santa (original song, performed by Stephanie, Shiloh, Olive Hoover, the Chipmunks, the Chipettes, Cinderelmo, Ginger, Kieran, Joan, Angelita, Terry, Evan, Henry, Trevor the Grouch, Alys, Russell, Fritz, Gracie, Butler, JoJo Siwa, Excalibird, Barnaby, Tilly, Luckl-Duckl Bird, Sparra Bird, Francise Birdling, Speck, Kesmoe Peapod, Bingo Flamingo, Little Peeper, Pip, Flitter, Flap, Billy Peltzer, Kate Beringer, Gizmo, the Puzzle Place kids, Allegra, Rondo, Lindi, Riff, Poco, Eureeka, Magellan, Batly, Stellaluna and Basalt) *The Polar Express (When everyone on Avenue Q takes a train ride to Toyland and Christmas Town) *When Christmas Comes to Town (performed by Allegra and Julie Woo) *Toyland *Christmas Town (from Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer the Movie (1998), performed by Elves) *The Factory Song (from Babes in Toyland (1997), performed by Heath Dawson, Adrienne Delaney, Santa, Elves, and Workers) *Show Me The Light (from Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer the Movie (1998), performed by Scott and Lauren) *Clean Up Your Act (from All Dogs Go To Heaven Christmas Carol, performed by the Ensemble) (The heroes sing that to Gordon the Gecko) *Gift of the Magi/Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas *a Christmas Lullaby (performed by Stephanie, Shiloh, Olive Hoover, Cinderelmo, Ginger, Kieran, Joan, Angelita, Evan, Henry, Trevor the Grouch, Alys, Russell, Fritz, Gracie, Butler, JoJo Siwa, Excalibird, Barnaby, Tilly, Luckl-Duckl Bird, Sparra Bird, Francise Birdling, Speck, Kesmoe Peapod, Bingo Flamingo, Little Peeper, Pip, Flitter, Flap, Billy Peltzer, Kate Beringer, Gizmo, the Puzzle Place kids, Allegra, Rondo, Lindi, Riff, Poco, Eureeka, Magellan, Batly, Stellaluna and Basalt) *Thank You, Santa! (performed by Stephanie, Olive Hoover, Cinderelmo, Ginger, Kieran, Trumplet, Joan, Angelita, Evan, Trevor the Grouch, Alys, Excalibird, Barnaby, Tilly, Easy, Julie, Franco, the Morningside Orphanage kids, Scruff, Trevor the Grouch, Ricky Recycle Bin, Luckl-Duckl Bird, Sparra Bird, Francise Birdling, Speck, Kesmoe Peapod, Bingo Flamingo, Little Peeper, Pip, Flitter, Flap, Billy Peltzer, Kate Beringer, Gizmo, the Puzzle Place Kids, Allegra, Rondo, Lindi, Riff, Mr. Cook, Poco, Eureeka, Magellan, Batly, Bogge, Quagmire, Mr. Knack, Sir Klank, Kate Mouse, Emma, Stellaluna, Basalt, JoJo Siwa, the Ghostwriter Team, Alex Mack, Ariel Winter, Justin Bieber, Selena Gomez, Miley Cyrus, and the Ambrosian Children's Choir) *Believe (originally by Josh Groban) *Silent Night (performed by Luckl-Duckl Bird, Sparra Bird, Little Peeper, Pip, Flitter, Flap, Princeton, Kate Monster, Cinderelmo, Ginger, Kieran, Joan, Angelita, Evan, Alys, Excalibird, the Puzzle Place Kids, Allegra, Rondo, Lindi, Riff, Mr. Cook, Poco, Reed, Sonata, Clef, Eureeka, Magellan, Batly, Stellaluna, Basalt, Stephanie, Shiloh, Olive Hoover, Scott, Columbus, Braden, Harvey, Cory, Adel Fee, Yolanda, Colleen, Darla, Harriet, Penelope, Kyla Monster, Craig Monster, ALF, Cary, Vincent Potter, the Fuzzballs, Luther Vandross, JoJo Siwa, Justin Bieber, Selena Gomez, Miley Cyrus, Ariel Winter, the Ghostwriter Team, Michael Jackson, Rosie O'Donnell, Clarence, Chauncey, Red Guy, Green Duck Guy, Yellow Guy, Blue Guy, Red Duck Guy, Green Guy, Fritz, Butler, Gracie, Nick Hamm-Sandwijk, Sally Rosen, Phil Phillips, Connie Edwards, Lyle, Goofer, Heidi, Huxtable, Sid, Seymour, Robert, and Lucille) *This is Christmas (performed by Luther Vandross with the Ensemble) *We Wish You a Merry Christmas (during the end credits; performed by Larry Groce, the Disney Children's Sing-Along Chorus, and the cast) More coming soon (Suggestions are welcome)... Skits *Those Endearing Young Charms (from Looney Tunes, instrumental, played by Rod and Nicky) *Spider-Man vs. the Pirates (idea taken from the Spidey Super Stories record, with Jed Resnick as Spider-Man) *Dirk Niblick of the Math Brigade (from Square One TV; series) *Alys's Suicide Attempt *Ira and Inez (based on the Sesame Street story, with Nicky, Kate, and Rod playing the parts, narrated by Princeton) *Monster Family (based on the skit from the Ed Sullivan Show, featuring two different monsters) *Stephanie Makes New Friends (That's where Stephanie while missing her LazyTown friends and uncle, meets and befriends the Morningside Orphanage kids, and the "Have You Never" song would be included.) *Sam the Mini Yeti Moves In *Reading Together (Same as the one from Sesame Street with Elmo and Herry, except that in their place, are Cinderelmo and Henry.) *Trevor meets Snugly and Wiggly (Similar to how Oscar met Slimey, except it's not a flashback. This would be how Trevor met and adopted the two cute worms as his pets. Of course, Cinderelmo, Ginger, Kieran, Allegra, Lindi, Julie Woo, Skye, Stephanie, JoJo Siwa, and Ariel Winter are there to experience this, and they, too, find the worms adorable as they pet the worms as well.) *From Hare to Heir (from Looney Tunes performed by Rod as Bugs Bunny and Trekkie Monster as Yosemite Sam) *Geopardy (A game show skit based on the one from Snoopy's Geography; series) *The Mr. and Mrs. Game (A game show skit based on the one from Sesame Street, hosted by Pal Friendlies) *Mathman (Video game skit from Square One TV; series, rebooted, always correct unlike in the original) *Pauline's Perilous Pyramid (Video game skit from Square One TV; series; rebooted) *Sherman's Lecture (series) *The Art of Visual Thinking (based on the skit from the Ed Sullivan Show, featuring Rod and Princeton) *Baking a Cake (Stephanie baking a cake with Olive Hoover, Kate Monster, Cinderelmo, Ginger, Kieran, Evan, Angelita, Alys, Joan, Terry, Henry, and Franco. That's where the "Cooking by the Book" song segment comes in.) *Avenue Q Idol (American Idol spoof with the entire cast with Brian, Christmas Eve and Gary Coleman as the judges) *Java (based on the skit from the Ed Sullivan Show) *Cinderelmo and Kieran Meet Bird Call Radio cast *McGruff the Crime Dog (series) *Smokey the Bear (series) *The Feebles (series) *Bird Call Radio (series) *A Fine Feathered Family Defense (A few of the Bird Call Radio cast would attack Menacing Mikey before he could kill Kieran and his family.) *Private Snafu (series) *Sparra and her Egg Get Rescued *I've Grown Accustomed to Her Face (based on the skit from the Ed Sullivan Show, featuring Sherman the Frog in drag) *Iron Chef Avenue Q (Cooking show skit parody of Iron Chef; series) *Q News (aired on ABCDEFG; a parody of "Sesame Street Newsflash"; series) *Popcorn (Music originally by Gershon Kingsley; instrumental, Chef Flambé attempting to cook popcorn shrimp the same way the Swedish Chef did; concept recycled from the viral Swedish Chef "Popcorn" video) *Please Please Please Get A Life Foundation (from Animaniacs; featuring some of the Avenue Q characters) (The Avenue Q characters who are there would be using this to help not only trivia fans of different franchises and cultures, but possibly, freeing Republicans from sucking up to President Donald Trump, and those that hate him to be less extreme about) *The Monster and the Machine (based on the skit from the Ed Sullivan Show, featuring Trekkie Monster) *At The Movies with Siskel and Ebert (John and Rick portray the famous critics, reviewing the worst movies from the past year) *Commercials for Fake Products (i.e. Toys, games, vehicles, services, etc.) *Windy (Same as the skit from Puppet Up! - Uncensored) (Includes the song to be performed by Cary.) *Ocean Breeze Soap (featuring Sherman the Frog and the members of H.E.R.P.E.S) *The Debate (feat Rick Lyon, Artie Esposito, Bill Barretta, Maggie Lakis and Rob McClure based on the presidential debates, playing their respective candidates) *Mrs. Thistletwat and Hurbada Hymena debate on Monster and Puppet racism *For the Birds (based on the sketch from the Muppet Show: "Sex and Violence"; Featuring the Bird Call Radio birds, Sparra Bird, Pip, Flitter, Flap and Ray the Owl) *The Magic Competition (Eureeka and Alys compete to see who has the better magic) *Osmar the Garbageman Becomes the Grouch (Based on the Grouch SNL skit) *James Eagan Holmes Becomes the Joker *The Slurms (from Eureeka's Castle; series) *Picnic Time (Just like from Eureeka's Castle, only with the entire cast, except the villains) *Silly Songs With Rod (Similar to Silly Songs With Larry from VeggieTales; Some other characters will have their own silly songs as well) *Lonny Dufrene Gets Elected as Mayor of Avenue Q *Mixed Up Fairy Tales (based on Fractured Fairy Tales) *The Bible According to Avenue Q (the faith-based companion series to Mixed Up Fairy Tales; same concept, just substitute the fantasy stories for biblical ones) *The Joker Bonds with Bill the Dummy *The Sam Plenty Cavalcade of Action Plus Singing! (series) *The Radio Adventures of Dr. Floyd (series) *WING Radio Gets New Members (Stevenson, Pip, Flitter, and Flap join the Bird Call Radio flock) *Reed's Sound Jars (from Allegra's Window; series) *Ballet Dancing skit featuring Cinderelmo and Joan (Same as the one from Sesame Street that featured Elmo, Zoe, Jock Soto, and Lourdes Lopez, except that Cinderelmo and Joan are in Elmo and Zoe's spots- naturally, while two different special guests- ??? and Natalie Portman- are in Jock and Lourdes's places.) *Good Bad Films (inspired by MST3K/Rifftrax; performed by the cast in silhouette) (a spoof of The MST3K theme song is used at the beginning) *Monsterpiece Theater (inspired by Sesame Street's "Monsterpiece Theater" hosted by Trekkie Monster (as Alistair Trekkie) *What's Cooking? (from Between the Lions; series) *The Vowelles (from Between the Lions; series) *Osmar the Grouch Meets the Garbage Pail Kids *Avenue Q Wrestling (series) *Sparra Becomes Luckl's Mate *KLAW Radio Gets a New Member (The Notorious B.I.G. Bird negotiates with Grizzle Ingrid, then gladly joins her flock) *Alcindor and Count Blah Make a Compromise (This would be how Alcindor and Count Blah became a duo of vampires who love to count.) *Cave-In (starring Weldon the I.T. Guy; series) *Avenue Q Star Trek parody (series) *Elder Cunningham Gets Fired Imaginationland (The equivalent of Elmo's World for Avenue Q) Subjects *Life *Trauma *Clowns *Bullying *Wrestling *Fighting *Politics *Religion *Drugs *Boys vs. Girls *Rap music *War *Death *Philosophy *Sex *Terrorism *Guns *Alcohol *Weapons *Parasites *Mutations *Masturbation *Fetishes *Pornography *Rule 34 *Prostitution *Sin *Hell *Blasphemy *Black Lives Matter *Vaccines *The Illuminati *UFO's *The Big Bang *Evolution *Violence *Dating *Marriage *Slavery *The Dark Web *Hacking *Abuse *Gangs *Greed *Dysfunctional families *Voodoo *Occultism *Ghosts *Demons *Vampires *Zombies *Profanity *PETA *Autism Speaks *Rap music *Hate *Copyright infringement *Creepypasta *Horror movies *Cults *Jail *Anarchy *Sex Education *Soviet Union *Crime *Satanism *Witchcraft *Internet trolls *Spam *Flaming *Viruses *Fandoms *Hatedoms *Furries *Bronies *Celebrities *Social media *Anime *Hentai *Memes *Youtubers *Insulting *Roasting *Chemicals *Obesity *Malaria Locations *Princeton's Apartment *Kate and Lucy's Apartment (They share an apartment since Lucy became a born-again Christian) *Monstersori School *Julian's Apartment *Brian and Christmas Eve's House *Krelborn Residence (Seymour and Audrey's House) *Around the Clock Café *Grill or Be Grilled (Chef Flambé's food truck) *Ralph's Diner *Dante's Pizza *Conjunction Junction Diner *Greasy Gallery Café (Yuckie Duck's restaurant) *Morningside Orphanage *Excalibird's Nest *The Carroll Spinney Memorial Aviary (The new, permanent residence of the Bird Call Radio birds and the new and permanent setting for WING Radio) *Trevor's Trashcan *Ricky's Recycle Bin *Lolly's Inc. *ABCDEFG News Headquarters *Central Park *Coney Island *World of Disney *Arcade Alley *Alphabet Town *The Readiness Circus *The Puzzle Place *Eureeka's Castle *Avenue Q Fighter Headquarters *Empire State Building *Statue of Liberty *Rockefeller Center *Metropolitan Museum of Art *9/11 Memorial and Museum *Times Square *Brooklyn Bridge *Fifth Avenue *New York Public Library *Wall Street *Conjunction Junction *Radio City Music Hall (The setting for Avenue Q Idol) *St. Patrick's Cathedral *The Eugene O'Neill Theatre (The permanent residence for the new Feebles Variety Hour, as the "Muppet Theater" of Avenue Q. Fun bit of trivia, this barn is where the 2002 workshop took place) *Carnegie Hall *Broadway *Woolworth Building (The setting for the Princess' 18th-Birthday-Holiday-Find-a-Husband Ball) *Castle Wolfenstein *KLAW Radio *The White House (where the skit based on "From Hare to Heir" takes place) *Avenue Q Wrestling Arena *Yankerville USA *The Jerry Lee Nelson School of Impersonation *Imaginationland Cast Puppeteers *John Tartaglia-Princeton/Rod/A.D.D./Himself/Alvin and Simon/Gene Siskel *Rick Lyon-Nicky/Trekkie Monster/Ricky/Fuzzie Bear/Julian/H.E.R.P.E.S. member/Charlie Sheen (puppetry)/Himself/Dave Seville/H. Ross Perot/Roger Ebert/Christian Slater/Joaquin Phoenix/Pastor Greg/others *Stephanie D'Abruzzo-Kate Monster/Lucy/Trish/Herself/Theodore/Jody Silver/Eleanor/Stellaluna *Peter Linz-Nicky understudy/Trekkie understudy/Terry/Twitchy/Henry/Skye Nakiaye/Nuzzle the Dog/Pip/Tutter/Theo *Victor Yerrid-Howard Stern/Mike Pence/David Hasselhoff/Blue Crab/Dante Basco/Jonathan Larson/Crippled Writer/Mr. Hygiene/Cavity Goon (as Cranky the Camera Man) *Drew Massey-Excalibird/Princeton understudy/Nicky understudy/Princeton's Dad/Russell/Jeffrey Dahmer/Tom Cruise/Ahmed/Michael Jackson/Goofer/Kyle O'Connor/Hurbada Hymena/Count Blah/Aben Mitchell/Chef Flambé/Gay Bear/Ratagaba *Jennifer Barnhart-Mrs. Thistletwat/Princeton's Mom/Fizzie Bear/Serpenious (puppetry)/Roberta/Becky/Kate understudy/Lucy understudy/Bastinda/Nicky and Trekkie assistant/Herself/Brittany and Jeanette/Cleo *Jodi Eichelberger-Rod understudy/Princeton understudy/Cody/Audrey II (puppetry)/Carp L. Tunnel/Menacing Mikey (puppetry) *Donna Kimball-Butler assistant *Hayley Jenkins-Kiki Flores/Angelita *Allan Trautman-Doctor *Bill Barretta-Phil Phillips (reprising the role from the Happytime Murders film)/Devils/Ricky understudy/Nicky understudy/Freddy Freebase/George W. Bush/Bobby Vegan/Junkyard/Lonny Dufrene/Mr. Frumpus *Lara MacLean *Dorien Davies-Sandra Jakoby White *Kevin Clash-Johnnie Cochran/Adoption agent/The Notorious B.I.G. Bird/Himself/Satan/Barack Obama/Lyle/Manny Bear *Andy Hayward *John Jennings *Heather Asch-Click *Mary Faber-Rose/Kate Monster's mom/Kate understudy/Lucy understudy *Sarah Stiles-Joan/Kyla Monster/Jessica *Jed Resnick-Austin/Spider-Man/others *Anika Larsen-Justine *Dana Steingold-Tyenna McHansley *Gabriel Velez-Bozar the Grouch/Mr. Carter/Elf *Christian Anderson-Nicky understudy/Trekkie understudy/Princeton understudy/Charlie Sheen (voice)/Tony Hansley *Artie Esposito-Mitt Romney/Gordon the Gecko/H.E.R.P.E.S Member/Sherman the Frog *James Murray-Aben Mitchell assistant/Mushma/Susan Monster/Jamaican Guy/Rochester Rabbit *Michael Liscio Jr.-Nicky understudy/Trekkie understudy/Ricky understudy/Pippy (voice)/Barnaby Snufflestiltskin *Dan Milano-Alcindor/Winoceros/Mr. Snuffsalotofstuff/Mikey/Serpenious (voice)/The Wumpus/Pal Friendlies *Tony Whitten *Alice Dinnean-Julie Woo/Sizzle the Cat/Phil assistant/Penelope/Annie Bear *Noel MacNeal-Magellan/Bear/Leon MacNeal/Webster/Lionel *Colleen Smith-Adel Philomena/Red Crab/Harriet *Vicki Kenderes-Eibner-Yolanda/Ojo/Tally *Paul Rugg-Dr. Scientist *Brett O'Quinn-Ben Olafsson (replacing Jim Martin) *Jason Jacoby-Cookie Marshal *Rob McClure-Donald Trump/Braden/Princeton understudy/Rod understudy/Charlie Chaplin *Maggie Lakis-Hillary Clinton/Easy/Botox the Ostrich *Alison Mork *Terri Hardin *Cheryl Blaylock-Eureeka *Joey Mazzarino-Elf *Brian Meuhl-Bogge and Mr. Knack *Lynn Hippen-Cooey and Kate Mouse *Pam Arciero-Quagmire, Lindi and Emma *Kevin Carlson-Elf/Bedz *Jim Kroupa-Elf/Batly/Sir Klank *Rob Gardner *Greg Ballora *Christine Papalexis *Paul Fusco-ALF *Lisa Buckley-ALF assistant *Shari Weiser-ALF (in the scenes where his full body is shown) *Dina Fraboni *Charles Hubbell-Fritz *Bonni Allen-Gracie *Gordon Smuder-Butler *Jeff Neppl-Pat *Danny Mulheron-Heidi the Hippo (puppetry) *Mark Hadlow-Heidi the Hippo/Robert the Hedgehog *Donna Akersten-Lucille the Poodle/Samantha the Cat *Kevin Michael Richardson-Huxtable *Weston Chandler Long-Huxtable (puppetry) *Chris Hayes-Ray the Owl *Mark Wright-Sid *Peter Vere-Jones-Bletchinator *Stuart Devenie-Sebastian *Heather Henson *Brian Henson-Samson Knight/Al the Alien *Kathleen Kim *Bruce Hunter *Bob Martin *James Rankin *Gord Robertson-Bill the Dummy *Ben Durocher *Peggy Etra *Brad Abrell *Bruce Lanoil *Tyler Bunch-Fowl Owl/Craig Monster/Treelo/Pop/Santa Claus *Kenny Benjamin-Cinderelmo/Kieran/Trumplet *Jacob Coad-Sam the Mini Yeti *Jackson Coad-David Red *Sean Johnson *Patrick Johnson *Lisa Waltz *Fred Newman-Clyde/Butane/Candle/Himself *John Kennedy-Gertha/Earl/Del Zivic *Leslie Carrara Rudolph-Spamela Hamderson/Darla/others *Howie Michael Smith-Bradley/Rap Rat/Elf/Franco/Trevor the Grouch *Spencer Lott-Daniel Tiger/Various Mr. Rogers puppets *Jake Bazel *Avery Jones-Elf *Eric Jacobson-Head Elf/Old Man *Martin P. Robinson-Riff/Clef *Tim Lagasse-Mr. Cook *Kathryn Mullen-Allegra *Anthony Asbury-Poco/Rondo *Pam Arciero-Lindi/Leona/Sonata *Russ Walko-Mormon Puppet Elder *Grant Baciocco-Mormon Monster Elder The Workshop: James Wojtal, BJ Guyer, Jim Kroupa (credit for the mechanisms/effects), Paul Andrejco, Rick Lyon, Gordon Smuder, Ed Christie, Julianne Buescher, Drew Massey, Sean Johnson, Kip Rathke, Bob Fappiano, Patrick Johnson, Jane Gootnik, Bob Flanagan, Ron Mueck, Cheryl Blaylock, Avery Jones, Sherry Layne, Eric Engelhardt, David Fino, and Adam Kreutinger Additional Performers: Austin M. Costello, Rickey Boyd, Imari Hardon, Stacey Gordon, Katie Boren, Aymee Garcia, Patrick Holmes, Ryan Dillon, Mark Gale, Frankie Cordero, Cam Garrity, Adam Kreutinger, Alexander Mantia, Jayden Libran, James Kemp, Ron Binion, BJ Guyer, David Matthew Feldman, Marc Petrosino, Paul Louis, Ted Michaels, Gizel Jimenez, David Quesal, Robin Walsh Puppet Captain: Rick Lyon Assistant Puppet Captain: Michael Liscio Jr. Puppetry Consultants: Rick Lyon, Peter Linz, Matt Vogel, Kathy Mullen Director: Jason Moore, Brian Henson Wrangler: Lara MacLean Music Arranged by Stephen Oremus (vocals) Gary Adler Set Design: Anna Louizos Whatnots courtesy of FAO Schwarz Special Puppets courtesy of The Brooklyn Puppet Conspiracy, Folkmanis, Nutty Puppets, The Puppet Kitchen, The Lyon Puppets, Den Design/3Design Additional Material/Songs Written By: *Jeff Whitty *Noel MacNeal *Brian Meuhl *Amanda Green *Craig Shemin *Patrick Bristow *Howie Michael Smith *Bob Dorough *Lynn Ahrens *Sarah Stiles *Jeff Marx *Phoebe Kreutz *Rebecca Sugar *Billy Aronson *Billy Lopez *Eli Bolin *Stephen Schwartz *Stephen Lawrence *Trace Beaulieu *Joel Hodgson *Dan Milano *Mervyn Warren *Bobby Lopez Voice Talent *Sarah Stiles-Pauline (Pauline's Perilous Pyramid) *Rick Lyon-Mathman (MathMan) *Drew Massey-Dirk Niblick (Dirk Niblick and the Math Brigade) *Chris Philips-Mr. Beasley/various voices *Ross Bagdasarian Jr.-Alvin/Simon Seville (animated versions) *Janice Karman-The Chipettes/Theodore Seville (animated versions) *Dweezil Zappa *Gregg Berger-Cornfed/Mr. Glitch *Jason Alexander-Duckman *Nancy Travis *Pat Musick *E.G. Daily *Matt Stone *Trey Parker *Tom Kenny-Fold Noodleman *Mona Marshall-Fluff Noodleman *April Stewart *Seth MacFarlane *Seth Green *Jessica Makinson *Laura Ortiz *Heather Anne Campbell *Lexy Fridell *Dan Milano *Victor Yerrid *Mila Kunis *Patton Oswalt-Boomer *Jimmy Kimmel-Elmer Higgins/Karl Malone/Terrence Catheter/Jimmy/The Nudge *Tracy Morgan-Spoonie Luv *Sarah Silverman-Hadassah Guberman *Lisa Arch-Cammie Smith *Wanda Sykes-Gladys Murphy *Adam Carolla-Mr. Birchum *Fred Armisen-Chip Douglas *Jim Florentine-Special Ed/Bobby Fletcher *Pete Dzoghi-The Touch-Tone Terrorists Pairings *Princeton X Kate Monster *Rod X Ricky *Julian X Lucy *Nicky X Roberta *Brian X Christmas Eve *Twitchy Monster X Trish *Cinderelmo X Joan *Sam X Justine *Shiloh X Stephanie *Sherman the Frog X Spamela Hamderson *Phil Phillips X Bubbles *Huxtable X Heidi *Robert X Lucille *Mr. Knack X Eureeka *Batly X Stellaluna *Sir Klank X Kate Mouse *Skye X Julie Woo *Ben X Kiki *Leon X Jody *Nuzzle X Sizzle *Luckl X Sparra *Wally Zutman X Harriet Dinseldorf *Billy Peltzer X Kate Beringer *Clef X Sonata *Bobby Vegan X Samson Knight *Princeton's Dad X Princeton's Mom *Red Crab X Blue Crab *Buttons the Bear X Sandra Jakoby White *Tyrone McHansley X Tyenna McHansley *The Notorious B.I.G. Bird X Grizzle Ingrid Gallery Protagonists Princeton.png|Princeton Kate-monster-15077-normal.jpg|Kate Monster Professional-ticklish-red-monster_1_2c0c4eaa14d2b6bc2e088c8864a6d18d.jpg|Cinderelmo SP2821-2.jpg|Ginger Kieran.png|Kieran C26-B007HDYTGE-1-l.jpg|Trumplet, Cinderelmo's Blanket Rod200.jpg|Rod Tn-500_44_nicky_valentine_10x8.jpg|Nicky AveQ_Ricky.png|Ricky 1335363.jpg|Lucy the Slut Untitledtm.jpg|Trekkie Monster AvenueQPub-654.jpg|Brian and Christmas Eve Newcomer.png|Julian character1.png|Bradley character2.png|Lauren character3.png|Scott Alys.png|Alys justin-bieber2-glamour-27june16-getty-b.jpg|Justin Bieber c00d7a940c8dfaede7977e272463f9b8.jpg|Miley Cyrus Custom-made-professional-monster-full_1_a6b00d787f4b6d5ef49e02778417ce85.jpg|Joan Angelita.png|Angelita Snake3.png|Cookie Marshal Dorito_Monster.png|Dorito Monster SP3005A-2.jpg|Currently unnamed blue monster Henry.png|Henry Monster Sherman_the_Frog.png|Sherman the Frog Spameladesignandpuppet.jpg|Spamela Hamderson Trevor the Grouch.png|Trevor the Grouch Russell.png|Russell Monster RayTheOwl.png|Ray the Owl Snake1.jpg|Rattles the Snake Evan.png|Evan Terry Monster.png|Terry Lazytown_stephanie_pose.png|Stephanie Meanswell Nick_Jr._LazyTown_Sportacus_1.png|Sportacus smokey_1497469621.jpg|Smokey the Bear McGruff the Crime Dog.png|McGruff the Crime Dog Scruff.png|Scruff uav032.png|Ricky Recycle Bin 41KZkmi_M-L.jpg|ALF 1068827298_227a8ddb13.jpg|Cookie Mongoloid Barnaby.png|Barnaby Snufflestiltskin Tilly_Snufflestiltskin.png|Tilly Snufflestiltskin FrancoMonster.png|Franco Alcindor_Von_Count.jpg|Alcindor Von Count Winoceros.png|Winoceros Cody the Security Chameleon.png|Cody the Security Chameleon Botox.png|Botox the Ostrich Avery Dalton Dartmouth.png|Avery Dalton Dartmouth (A.D.D. for short) Easy.png|Easy the Perpetually Pregnant Teen PhilPhillips.jpg|Phil Phillips MelissaMcCarthy.jpg|Connie Edwards Lyle.jpg|Lyle Goofer.jpg|Goofer twitchy_monster_by_solidfact_d2wnomj-fullview.jpg|Twitchy Monster trish_s_portriat_by_solidfact_d2wuknf-fullview.jpg|Trish trish_s_big_sister_becky_by_solidfact_d31b76t-fullview.jpg|Becky chef_flambe_by_solidfact_d2zai3k-fullview.jpg|Chef Flambé 476456546DSCF0253.png|Patrick Monster 3423kick.png|Big Blu 098798702.png|Green Gene Weldon the I.T. Guy.png|Weldon the I.T. Guy Professional-yellow-nerd-muppet-style_1_ae2d89262742a8c73a715dfef8eaf563.jpg|Mormon puppet elder Professional-fuzzy-green-live-hand_1_6866ea3441713ea642e39679a84bb603.jpg|Mormon monster elder Kf.jpg|Kung Fury WS_Clarence.png|Clarence WS_Chauncey.png|Chauncey stevenson-the-parrot-muppet-treasure-island-1.91.jpg|Stevenson the Parrot MuppetGary.jpg|Cary Walter-Man.jpg|Vincent Potter Jiro3.png|Jiro Sammy_the_Mini_Yeti.png|Sam the Mini Yeti Professional-rod-arm-human-puppet_1_aace851228e8e2bf034e92d0602cd23c.jpg|Justine Oldman.png|Old man puppet Stellaluna.png|Stellaluna Ch5571_115707-800x800.jpg|Basalt Nice991-800x800.jpg|Unnamed green dragonette David_Red.jpg|David Red Screen_Shot_2015-04-25_at_1.59.30_PM.jpg|Luckl-Duckl Bird D32423SCF0096.png|Sparra Bird Pip.png|Little Peeper IMG_5885.jpg|Francise Birdling Image-asset.png|Speck IMG_9947.jpg|Kesmoe Peapod Mr._Sampy.jpeg|Mr. Sampy DSC_1209.jpg|Dillon Quailstein IMG_5910.jpg|Koo Foo DSC_1124.jpg|Fowl Owl MuppetGoose.png|Unnamed Goose D-miVcUX4AA5It8.jpg|Henry the Cat U7t76u009CB.png|Meeper Red_and_Blue_Crab.jpg|Red and Blue Crab Yonobro027.png|Bianca Teeth008.png|Jackpot Jake rss015n.png|Ron "Fingers" Frierson Er0162.png|Janet Diva021.png|Virginia Magic021.png|Mon-starr Bozar the Grouch.png|Bozar the Grouch Tinseltown.jpg|Bobby Vegan and Samson Knight Toxie_Jr..jpg|Toxie Jr. Mr. Snuffsalotofstuff.png|Mr. Snuffsalotofstuff Carp L. Tunnel.png|Carp L. Tunnel Il_fullxfull.1502211649_fm27.jpg|Columbus Il_fullxfull.1727854811_ab37.jpg|Braden Il_fullxfull.1687703114_ldv0.jpg|Harvey Il_fullxfull.1463197145_gkxh.jpg|Yolanda Il_794xN.1457666741_k1as.jpg|Penelope Professional-average-joe-muppet-style_1_4d148af8f168561a92921032aeae7554.jpg|Princeton's Dad Il_794xN.png|Princeton's Mom Il_fullxfull.858908295_k4ei.jpg|Kyla Monster Il_794xN.1152163938_2zlx.jpg|Craig Monster Er0113.png|Inga Monster Professional-pink-monster-muppet_1_4e8606f9b974490df883af7571cab968.jpg|Kate Monster's Mom Universe012.png|Zingo Monster Apply053.png|Violet Bin027.png|Lakita Newknucklesnx.png|Kemisha Red_Fuzzball.png|Red Fuzzball Blue_Fuzzball.png|Blue Fuzzball Green_Fuzzball.png|Green Fuzzball Pink_Fuzzball.png|Pink Fuzzball Mn1_000482.jpg|Andrew Character.ebertsiskel.jpg|Gene Siskel and Roger Ebert Mn1_000202.jpg|Clovis Lg1_000219.jpg|Unnamed golden Labrador Retriever puppy Lg1_000045.jpg|Unnamed baby raccoon Mn1_000237.jpg|Unnamed squirrel Mn1_000386.jpg|Unnamed bee Professional-doctor-puppet-muppet_1_556a020ce5f7e1c8746396803702a924.jpg|Puppet Doctor Muppet-style-puppet_360_d56d36533f0fe4477bea6d919f7775b7.jpg|Monster father Professional-white-furry-munchkin_1_da367f240537f763e6daf84da37d7c2c.jpg|Monster child Eat-at-Ralph's.png|Ralph FriendshipBracelet_Julie.png|Julie Little_Green_Monster.png|Unnamed kid monster #1 Orange_Monster_Kid.png|Unnamed kid monster #2 Professional-puppet-kate-monster_1_6a6ffb5a69dd405d9879289a08b53172.jpg|Unnamed kid monster #3 Puppet-productions-professional-woman_1_269462f1644f8d575b018674af0cc262.jpg|Unnamed kid Cute-aqua-monster-professional-puppet_1_b510bbacc7a36615058e348d9d52c0a2.jpg|Aqua female monster with yellow hair Obama-professional-muppet-puppet_1_34e226c107ab21a0c475e1b6340aca29.jpg|Barack Obama Screwy-Squirrel.jpg|Screwy Squirrel Yuckie_Duck.jpg|Yuckie Duck DirkNiblick.png|Dirk Niblick Jiro3.png|Jiro Antagonists 23667788_130461314335747_9050359514242482176_n.jpg|Joker (James Eagan Holmes) Buzzard.jpg|Mercy the Buzzard 20190415_raw_vignette-b8e878e4d301dbdd390d7ca4e225f0e3.jpg|Abby the Witch Evil Chipmunks.png|Caddam & the Evil Chipmunks Photo_May_20,_7_33_01_PM.jpg|Grizzle Ingrid 19787512_10154685578776186_3030867373369103755_o.jpg|Pinky the Worm ColoredGhosts.png|Ghosts Serpent.jpg|Serpenious the Serpent PWKRocko.jpg|Rocko the Dog PWKCuddles.jpg|Cuddles the Comfort Doll puppets-who-kill-buttons-the-bear-e1394824531986.jpg|Buttons the Bear PWKBill.jpg|Bill the Ventriloquist's Dummy Tyrone McHansley.jpg|Tyrone McHansley 11222516_861218427325258_5422635597089383725_n.png|Tyenna McHansley Tony_McHansley.png|Tony McHansley DrScientist.jpg|Dr. Scientist BatPuppet.jpg|Draculon the Bat Rap_Rat.jpg|Rap Rat Fat_Ed_Tubbs.png|Edward "Fat Ed" Tubbs Frankie_Fox.png|Frankie Fox Dreamz009.png|Ruby Bastinda.png|Bastinda Il_fullxfull.2067986253_3pex.jpg|Mr. Pants Evil_Human_Grouch.png|Osmar the Grouch Somnolent004.png|Dead End Grouch Freddy Freebase.png|Freddy Freebase Pippy.png|Pippy the Crackpipe The 'Countant.png|The 'Countant The Notorious B.I.G. Bird.png|The Notorious B.I.G. Bird Happytime_Murders_(17).jpg|Junkyard Egg113.png|Menacing Mikey Elizabeth-banks-the-happytime-murders-set-in-los-angeles-10-10-2017-12.jpg|Jennifer "Jenny" Peterson Gordon the Gecko2.png|Gordon the Gecko Bad_Idea_Bears-0.jpg|Bad Idea Bears 064465f35.png|Manny Bear Gfr45nerd.png|Annie Bear Mrs_T.jpg|Mrs. Thistletwat Kung_Fury-David_Sandberg-004.jpg|Adolf Hitler DevilPuppets.png|Devils Money.png|Dollar Sign JimReaper.jpg|Jim Reaper Althealien.png|Al the Alien Audrey II.png|Audrey II DSCF0021a.png|Unnamed villain Trivia *During "Here Comes Santa Claus", Nicky, Princeton, and Rod replace Goofy, Mickey Mouse, and Donald Duck respectively. *H. Ross Perot is based on Dana Carvey's impression of the late politician, mostly his "Can I finish?" catchphrase *A number of the cast members are Avenue Q alumni. *H.E.R.P.E.S. is a parody of the P.T.A./F.C.C. and censorship overall. *The show gets really meta at certain points, as characters will often bring up past cast members, crew, or mention other shows similar to theirs. Not to mention a lot of 4th-wall breaks. *Stellaluna and her bird friends being in the Avenue Q cast is an inspiration to how Goldilocks and the Three Bears are among the Sesame Street cast. *All of the relatives of Princeton and Kate are portrayed by their former actors (that is to say, Howie Michael Smith as Cory, Rob McClure as Braden, Peter Linz as Columbus, Jed Resnick as Harvey and Sarah Stiles playing Kyla). *None of the actors who voice the animated characters are paid, as it is a non-union gig. *A lot of the performers appear in cameo roles for instance: Rick Lyon and John Tartaglia playing street residents, Artie Esposito as a police officer, Tyler Bunch as a homeless person, etc. *Some songs in the series use two (or sometimes multiple) versions (i.e. Windy, That Old Black Magic, African Alphabet, and Who Are the People in Your Neighborhood?). *While Conky, Clockey, Chairry, Floory and other regulars from Pee-Wee's Playhouse are not present, some of the characters of the series sound just like them. Category:Fanfiction Category:Avenue Q Category:Crossovers Category:Musicals Category:Toonwriter Category:Adult shows Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Action/Adventure Category:Live-Action Category:Television shows featuring puppetry Category:Satirical television programmes Category:Educational